


Falling Slowly

by winterwaters



Series: Serenade [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Mostly fluff though, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 47,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Modern AU about Gendry and Arya at uni. Title from the song of the same name, from the movie/musical Once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! While there is a backstory (which is revealed in due time) this is mainly going to focus on Arya and Gendry and their courtship :)

Arya leaned back against the willow tree, her sigh mingling with that of the branches as they swayed in the breeze.

She’d only been at uni half a day, and she was already dreading the upcoming year. Even this far South people had heard the news. She heard the whispers everywhere she went.

_Coward._

_Traitor._

_Criminal._

When she couldn’t take the stares any longer, she’d gone for a walk, telling Jon and Sansa to call when the movers arrived with her things. Eventually, she found herself on the northern end of the campus by the willow tree she’d seen on the drive in. The branches closed in over her like a cocoon, shielding her from the rest of the world.

Her eyes closed, her body relaxing for the first time in days, until she heard a twig snap nearby.

“Didn’t think I’d ever have to fight anyone for my spot,” a deep voice said, and her eyes flew open.

A young man was standing in front of her, taller than she could ever hope to be. He was dark-haired and broad-shouldered, and some oil or grease – she couldn’t tell which – smudged his neck. His blue eyes were watching her warily.

“Didn’t see your name carved anywhere,” she replied.

His mouth turned up ever so slightly. “But you don’t know my name, so how would you know if you saw it?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Logic. I’m impressed.” 

The wariness in his blue eyes was slowly being replaced by amusement, though he kept his distance.

She looked around pointedly. “This place is big enough for two.”

“What, no friends coming to join you?”

“I don’t have much in the way of friends these days.” 

He nearly smiled then, and she thought somehow that he might understand the feeling. She studied him as he debated with himself, then dropped his backpack and sat down nearby, pulling out a heavy textbook.

“Business?” She made a face.

“I know.” He returned the look. “My step-dad wants me to take it. Says I should at least know the basics.” 

“He sounds like my dad.” Arya smiled then, and he grinned back at her. He had a very nice smile.

“No books for you?” He gestured to her empty hands.

“Haven’t gotten them yet,” she replied, and he nodded in understanding.

“You’re new here?”

“Yeah.” 

They sat in companionable silence for a while, and Arya mused that this was the first time she’d mentioned her father without any bad memories getting in the way. It was a nice feeling, not being judged.

She stretched her legs out, enjoying the weather until her phone rang, the sound cutting through the hair. She glanced at the caller ID and grimaced, answering.

As Sansa was informing her that the movers were a few minutes away, another ring sounded, and her companion answered his phone.

As she got up to leave, so did he, and they both looked at each other curiously.

“That’s convenient,” she remarked cautiously.

He held up his hands. “I’m helping a friend move in, and their stuff just arrived.” 

_It can’t be._ “Who’s your friend?”

He tilted his head, trying to figure out where she was heading with her question, then gave in.

“Jon Snow.”

Arya’s eyes widened, and she couldn’t help it when her mouth curved into a smile. Leave it to her to run into her big brother’s best friend on the first day. 

“What?” He asked nervously.

“I'm Arya Stark.” She held out her hand, watching as his face changed from disbelief to amusement as the understanding dawned on him. 

He grinned and shook her hand, sending tingles up her arm. “Gendry Waters.”


	2. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of internal thoughts and backstory!

Gendry studied Arya as they walked back to the house. Of all people to find his spot, it would be Jon’s little sister. Jon’s very striking, attractive little sister.

God, he was probably going to hell just for thinking that.

Between her whipsmart tongue, ballsy attitude, and challenging grey eyes, he’d been a goner from the start. She walked along quietly, oblivious (he hoped) to his gaze. 

When Jon talked about Arya, the affection was clear in his voice, but it had always seemed like he was talking about a much younger sister, not the young woman striding next to him. Her hair was messily braided, but her grey eyes carried more weight than any one person ever should. 

After what she and her family had gone through, though, he wasn’t surprised. Ned Stark’s name had been splashed over nearly every paper from here to Highgarden. At least when his own name had been on the front page, it had been confined to a region. 

Gendry knew the big picture, if not all of the details. Stark had been charged and eventually indicted with leading a huge money laundering scheme that cost many families their livelihood, earning him the public’s hatred and landing him jail time for 18 months. What most people didn’t know was that Stark took the fall for his best friend, Robert Baratheon, head of Baratheon Companies worldwide. 

Gendry was ashamed to admit it was the same Robert Baratheon who’d gotten his mother pregnant with him and ignored her death a few years later, landing Gendry in foster care. Then Calla had found him, and eventually met Tobho, and most days, it became easier for him to forget.

Having befriended Jon early in their first year of uni, they’d become almost like brothers over the next two years. So Gendry had known what happened with Jon’s family, if not exactly how Ned Stark had gotten tangled up in such a deceitful web. (He didn’t even want to think about the fact that his father was in the center of it all.)

Looking at Arya now, he couldn’t miss seeing the toll the whole thing had had on the entire Stark family. She was no longer a child – not that most people were, entering uni – but her eyes had been opened to the world in a very blunt and unforgiving fashion.

He found himself wanting to let her know she’d find a way, somehow, just as he had, and wondered where the thought had even come from. She might be Jon’s sister, but they both had secrets they wanted to keep to themselves. For now.

As they moved through campus, Gendry didn’t miss the stares thrown their way, though whether they were directed at him or her, he wasn’t sure. He liked that she didn’t seem to care, instead turning to talk to him. 

He wasn’t the only one with a rocky past anymore. The thought was surprising but also strangely comforting. Misery really does love company, he thought dryly.


	3. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skips ahead a few days, or week or so. I try to mention timelines in the chapters, but in case they get away from me or anyone's confused, let me know! lol

Arya heard the sounds of the garage long before it came into view. She adjusted the bag hanging across her body and turned the corner, seeing the sign for Mott’s Garage across the street. 

She was grateful for her sneakers on the uneven pavement as she made her way over, feeling the textbook in her bag with every step. She'd agreed to do Jon a favor just to get out of the house. Most of her stuff was still in boxes, with classes barely giving her time to unpack, and it was driving her mad every time she saw it. So when he mentioned he had to return Gendry's book, she took her chance to escape.

When she got to the front of the garage, she could hear the manager yelling out the latest work orders all the way from the back. His bellowing made her grin as she remembered Gendry mentioning Yoren earlier, and wondered if this was him. 

One of the mechanics noticed her and alerted him. His voice stopped immediately and he made his way over.

“What can I help you with today?” His voice was barely any softer than before, and she bit back another grin.

“I’m looking for Gendry Waters,” she replied, and he raised an eyebrow but silently pointed to the back corner of the garage. She nodded her thanks and walked in, careful to not get in the way. 

When she reached the back, she saw his long legs sticking out from under a car. Not wanting to startle him, she decided to wait, curling up in a nearby chair and resting her bag on the table next to her. 

She could hear him tinkering under the car, and between that and the sounds of the garage, her head began to droop. She rested her arms on her bag, intending to just lay her head down and wait. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she awoke later, there were considerably less people around, and Gendry was no longer stretched out under the car. She rubbed her eyes in surprise, amazed that she'd actually dozed off somehow. As she unfolded herself, stretching, he came in from the back, grinning when he saw she was awake.

“You are the only person I know that could fall asleep here,” he teased. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Fine. Next time I come in you won’t get a warning. Just a nasty bruise when your hammer falls on you.”

“I don’t use a hammer here,” he replied, and she stuck her tongue out at him. Then she remembered why she’d come by. 

“Here,” she said, and took his book out from her bag. “Jon asked me to return it since I was passing by here.” 

“Oh, thanks. I will definitely need that tonight.” He made a face. “Unfortunately.”

She grinned. “Serves you right.” 

He put the book in his bag, then turned back to her. “Seriously, how did you fall asleep here? I really want to know.” 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I’m used to a certain level of noise, big family and all. Plus…there’s a certain rhythm to the work. I can’t really put it any other way.” 

He looked at her strangely. “What?” She asked defensively.

He shook his head, a small smile on his face. “Nothing, it’s just- That’s how I describe it also. It comforts me. Most people just look at me funny when I say that. But not you.”

“I’m not most people.” 

“No, you certainly are not,” he said, grinning at her, and she didn’t know why that pleased her so much.


	4. Learning

Arya walked slowly to the willow tree, enjoying the quiet Saturday morning. It seemed everyone was still recovering from Friday night, which was perfectly fine by her. She gathered her long hair over one shoulder, braiding it as she walked, then letting it loose after the braid was nearly complete and starting over. 

It had become a soothing activity. Her mother had often braided her hair when she was younger, and her strong hands tugging surely at Arya’s hair had always seemed to calm her. Now, the constant, repetitive twining of the strands gave her own hands something to do, going through the motions easily. 

As the tree came into sight, she noticed a figure already settled against it and nearly stopped. She looked down at her watch, then back up again with a frown, surprised that anyone was awake at this hour. He was hunched over his laptop, focused.

She debated, then continued after a moment, approaching carefully but making enough noise to alert him.

Gendry looked up, the surprise on his face matching hers. “Hello.”

“Hey.” Her hands went back into her hair. “Surprised you’re awake.”

His mouth turned up in a half-smile. “Right back at you.” She made a face and sat down nearby, pulling out her own book while he reached for his coffee mug. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked after a while.

She shifted to look at him, hearing only open curiosity in his voice. “Not really. You?”

“Nah. Lay awake for nearly an hour before deciding I may as well use the time for something.” He glanced at her. “Finally got your books, I see.”

“Yes, it’s very exciting,” Arya replied dryly, and he grinned. She suspected he had no idea how devastating his smile was, which only made him more attractive. 

He craned his neck to see her book. “What are you studying?” 

“Technically, I’m undecided at the moment. But I’m thinking about history or international affairs, maybe.” His gaze turned curious again and she found herself continuing without meaning to. “I hate politics. But I do want to travel … to see what books can’t teach me.” She shrugged, looking down. “Still looking for a balance, I guess.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a good start,” he replied quietly. “It’s good that you’re exploring. That’s what uni is for, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” she smiled at him, thankful he wasn’t teasing. Then she bit her lip. “I haven’t exactly told Jon or Sansa yet, so-“

“My lips are sealed.” 

“Thanks.” She began to braid her hair again, missing how his eyes followed the motion. “So what about you? That cannot be business you’re squinting at, or I’ll have to leave.”

He grinned. “Jon didn’t tell you?” When she shook her head, he turned his laptop her way. “See for yourself.” She shifted closer. The screen was filled with blueprints and work manuals. 

“Architecture?” She turned to him in surprise, and he nodded.

“That, or construction, or a combination of the two maybe.” He looked at her. “Still figuring it out.”

“That’s really cool, Gendry,” she said softly, and this time she saw the pleased look on his face. 

“Glad you think so.” 

She settled back against the tree, grateful once again for the lack of people. “How’d you find this place, anyways?”

He was quiet for a while, until she thought he hadn’t heard her. Then, quietly, he replied, “Needed to get away.”

Arya studied him sidelong, noticing his fingers tracing over a mark on his wrist. Then he shook himself out of it, removing his hand, and she realized it was a tattoo. Not wanting to stare, she turned back, murmuring, “I know the feeling.” 

He nodded at her, then said wryly, “Also, I’ve found most people are too lazy to travel this far off campus.”

“Lucky for us, then.” 

He chuckled softly, and they both returned to their work. After another chapter, Arya felt her eyes droop and didn’t fight the instinct, letting herself drift off. It wasn’t like she slept much these days, so when she did, she wasn’t too picky about where it happened.

When she opened her eyes, her cheek was resting against something solid and warm, and she nearly curled in further before realizing it was Gendry’s shoulder. Her head snapped up in surprise, and she saw her book on the ground next to her, closed, but the page corner marking her spot.

Gendry laughed softly next to her. “You are always falling asleep around me,” he commented with a grin, and she couldn’t help but smile sheepishly before his words fully sunk in.

“You know, you’re right,” she said thoughtfully. “Why does that keep happening?”

“Beats me. Should I be offended or flattered?”

“Offended, definitely.” 

He raised an eyebrow, grinning. “You’re not a very good liar, you know.”

She hit his shoulder before going to grab her book again, but the smile stayed on his face the rest of the morning.


	5. Vacuum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irenka, it's here! :)

Gendry was leaving class, about to be on his way to the garage when he saw a curious thing.

Arya was waiting on the quad, standing next to a vacuum cleaner nearly as tall herself. Her arms were crossed defiantly in front of her as she twisted her braid, shooting glares at nearly everyone who dared take a second look.

Then she saw Gendry and her face opened in relief. “Hey.”

He couldn’t help the amused grin that spread over his face as he approached. “Hello.” He gazed down at her. “So are you going to explain or do I have to guess?”

“Can you fix this?”

His lips twitched. “Arya, I’m a mechanic.”

“So?”

“I fix cars.”

Her eyes flashed at him. “I’m aware of what a mechanic does, thank you.”

“Then why are you here?” He asked curiously, and she chewed her lip.

“I don’t know who else to ask,” she said finally, her shoulders slumping, and he reached out his arm to wrap his arm around her in comfort before realizing what he was doing and turning to grip the vacuum instead. 

“What’s wrong with it?” 

“It’s making strange noises. It sounds like something’s going to explode at any moment.”

“Did that start today?”

She shrugged. “It’s the first time I tried turning it on. I promised Sansa I’d clean up.”

He raised his eyebrows at her and she glared right back. “What? I clean.”

He couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face, and though her eyes narrowed at him, she was fighting a smile, too. “I promised Sansa,” she said again, and he gave in.

“Alright. I was headed to the garage anyways, so I can take this with me and look at it a little later, if that’s okay.” 

“Really?” Her eyes lit up, and he was pretty sure he’d say yes to anything she asked if it made her eyes brighten like that again.

Gendry nodded, but she took the vacuum from him before he could. “I’ll come with you. It’s not like I was doing much anyways.”

He grinned as she tilted the vacuum back on its wheels, dragging it behind her as they walked through campus. By now they were used to the stares, so the gazes thrown their way were nothing new.

“So why is it so important that I fix this today?” He asked.

“Sansa’s been stressed out lately because of family stuff.” She hesitated, then went on. “She went to see dad a couple weeks ago. I think it hit her really hard.”

She sighed. “I just wanted her to take a break. So I told her to leave the cleaning to me and go out with Marg like she wanted.” Arya gestured behind her. “Then this stupid thing wouldn’t work and started spraying crap everywhere, and I knew she’d freak if she got home and saw that.”

Gendry nodded in understanding, silently thrilled that Arya had not only come to him but was also talking to him about this. Neither had explicitly mentioned her family’s situation until now.

“She did seem out of sorts the other day,” he agreed, and she nodded. 

“It wasn’t pretty. Anyways, I don’t know the area that well yet, but I know you’re good at fixing things, so I just figured…” she trailed off and he bumped her shoulder gently to let her know it was okay. 

They continued on in silence, the wheels of the vacuum clattering over the uneven pavement behind them as they got closer to the garage.

“I don’t even know if a vacuum repair shop exists,” he mused.

“Right?”Arya let out a short laugh. “It sounds so make believe, but I can’t believe there isn’t one somewhere. I can’t be the only one whose vacuum doesn’t work.”

“True. Although, I can’t promise that I won’t make it worse,” he warned her.

“I know.”

When they reached Mott’s, most men were occupied with their work, but Yoren saw them and arched an eyebrow. “That is not a car,” he grunted, and Gendry hid his grin while Arya glared.

“Don’t suppose you know anything about vacuums?” He asked.

Yoren simply looked at him, and Gendry shrugged at Arya. “Worth a shot.” They continued into the back, where Arya settled into his chair (he’d started thinking of it as hers, by now), and he checked his tasks for the day.

Not seeing too much on his plate, he called Tobho for advice on the vacuum, surprised when he got very detailed questions in response. He put the phone on speaker and began to fiddle with it per Tobho’s instructions as Arya came and sat next to him, watching quietly and helping where she could. When he tried a few buttons, the resulting sound had him covering his ears on the ground as Arya smacked the thing to stop again. _I told you so,_ her expression said smugly.

After nearly an hour, he’d opened it up and identified a mysterious mass as the source of the sounds. They made identical faces at each other before Arya grabbed gloves and a bag, cleaning it swiftly and depositing it in the trash bin outside. As she returned, he put the pieces back together carefully. With a warning glance at her, he gingerly tested a few buttons, both of them sighing in relief when he didn’t hear the helicopter-like sound anymore. 

She thanked Tobho profusely, as did he, before hanging up. 

He stood and turned the vacuum handle towards her. “All done,” he grinned, and thought he might up and fly when she smiled back gratefully.

“Thanks, Gendry.” 

“Sure.” He shoved his hands into his pockets, nervously adding, “You know, if it acts up again you can always give me a call. Just so you don’t have to lug that back over alone.”

She looked at him for a moment before nodding shyly in thanks. When she turned to go, dragging the vacuum behind her again, he couldn’t help but ask. “Do you want a ride home?”

“My car’s in the back,” he replied at her look. “I usually leave it here, so I can work on it if I have a chance.” 

Arya hesitated, but he didn’t miss her glance down at the huge vacuum. “Come on,” he grinned, and she followed.

He hefted the thing into his trunk as she settled into the passenger seat. When he turned the car on, the music blasted through the speakers and he hastily turned it down, looking at her sheepishly. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.” She surprised him by turning the volume back up. “That’s a good song.”

She never ceased to surprise him, he thought to himself with another foolish grin.


	6. Roof

There was a ladder leaning against the side of their house when Arya got back from class, and she could hear hammering on the roof.

“Hello?” She called out.

Gendry appeared over the edge of the roof. “Hello.” 

“What are you doing?”

“Come up and see.” He grinned and disappeared, and Arya found herself smiling. She tossed her bag inside the house, then climbed the ladder, shielding her eyes from the sun as she made it to the top.

Gendry was sitting nearby, one leg bent, as he replaced another tile. He was clad in only a black sleeveless shirt and jeans, muscles on display as he worked. He really was too attractive for his own good, Arya thought.

“Your sister recruited me to fix your roof. Apparently it’s been like this for days.”

She went to speak and found her mouth had suddenly become very dry. _Get a grip, Stark._ After clearing her throat a few times, she managed, “We’ve had a pail in Jon’s room and the kitchen.”

“You’re lucky it didn’t rain.” 

“That’s what I said,” she replied dryly, and he grinned. 

“So why’d you let Sansa talk you into this? I’m sure you have a lot of work, being a junior and all.”

He shrugged. “Needed the break. Sometimes it’s nice to just do something mindless. Clears my head.” 

Arya nodded in understanding. She shifted so her legs were dangling off the roof, her back to the sun. The hammering was oddly lulling, and she was content to sit while he worked.

Then she turned a few minutes later, feeling foolish. “God, I should have asked earlier. Do you need any help?”

He chuckled. “It’s fine. I’m used to working alone.” He paused, his blue eyes settling on her. “But thanks.”

“You’re fixing our house. I should be saying thank you.”

A corner of his mouth curved up as he continued working.

“So how are you liking it here?” He asked after a moment.

Arya paused, chewing her lip. “It’s … alright. I’m glad to be near Jon. And Sansa,” she added somewhat wonderingly. At his look, she elaborated. “It’s just, I never thought I’d enjoy living with her.” 

He grinned, understanding. “It’s good to have some family nearby.”

“Yeah. I never thought I’d miss the others so much, but I do.” She picked at imaginary lint on her shirt.

“Why come to school so far away then?” There was only open curiosity in his voice, and it made her want to be honest with him.

“I guess I thought it would be easier to avoid things, to forget our problems,” she said quietly. “But that’s not so.”

“You can’t run forever.” Her gaze snapped to him, surprised at the certainty in his voice. He was still working, not looking at her, but she hadn’t imagined it. 

“I don’t know why I keep telling you these things,” she said after a while, her eyes still on him. 

His lips curved into a smile, though his blue eyes remained on the roof. “It’s alright. I don’t talk much.”


	7. Friend

Arya was dozing on the couch when she heard the door shut.

“I’m back,” Sansa’s voice echoed from the hall. Arya twisted and stretched out as her sister walked in, looking tired but happy from her day out. She lifted Arya’s legs, sitting on the couch and propping them back in her lap. 

“How was your day?”

Sansa smiled. “It was lovely. Marg took me shopping nearby, and then we went to dinner with her brothers.”

Something in Sansa’s voice made Arya curious. “Marg has brothers?”

Sansa nodded. “One older, one younger. Loras and Willas.” Her voice softened imperceptibly on the latter name, and Arya hid her smile. So _that_ was what had her sister glowing.

“What do they do?”

“Loras goes to school nearby, so he visits a lot. Willas…he had an accident, a while ago.” She worried her bottom lip, looking down. “His leg was ruined pretty badly. But he works closely with a friend, as much as he can. He’s always in good spirits, it seems.”

Arya allowed herself a smile, then. She’d have to catch Marg on her own at some point and thank her for scheming.

Sansa’s eyes were traveling the room, and Arya was pleased at having cleaned to Sansa’s approval. The first time she’d seen it, a few days ago now, her sister’s eyes had brightened as she took in the newly clean living room and kitchen. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you for days. How’d you get this so clean?”

Arya narrowed her eyes. “Why does everyone think I’m incapable of cleaning?”

Her sister raised an eyebrow at her, and after a moment Arya rolled her eyes and let a small grin escape. 

“I meant,” Sansa continued, “How did you get the vacuum to work?”

Arya stilled. “What?”

“The vacuum. It was broken last time I tried to use it. Made a hideous noise from the start, so I just left it in the closet.”

“Oh…” Arya trailed off uncertainly, and Sansa nudged her curiously.

“Gendry fixed it.”

Now Sansa’s face filled with a smile. “Gendry?”

“Sansa,” Arya warned, and her older sister laughed, holding up her hands in mock surrender.

“I just said his name! That’s all.”

Arya shook her head and looked away.

“That was awfully nice of him,” Sansa commented. Arya didn’t miss the knowing tone in her voice. 

“It was.”Arya looked at her shrewdly. “It was also nice of him to fix the roof.” 

Sansa grinned. “He offered! He came by with Jon and saw the pail in the kitchen and asked if we had anyone repairing it. I wasn’t about to refuse. They’re calling for rain soon.”

Arya’s mouth turned up, remembering her conversation with Gendry on the roof. She felt the heat creep into her cheeks as she remembered other things about him, and hoped her older sister didn’t notice.

“He’s been very nice to us lately,” Sansa said. 

“He was always nice. To Jon, at least.” 

“True.” Sansa’s blue eyes were watching her closely. “You two have become fast friends also.” It wasn’t a question, but Arya nodded anyways.

“That’s good,” Sansa said quietly. “It’s nice to have a friend.”

Arya lay there, thinking of Gendry on the phone with Tobho as he fixed her vacuum without complaint.

“It really is.”


	8. CD

Arya was drying her hair with a towel when a knock sounded at the front door. She tossed the towel on her bed and walked downstairs. After opening the door a crack and seeing familiar blue eyes and dark hair, she swung it open all the way.

“Hey,” Gendry said in surprise, taking in her damp hair and sweats.

“Hi. What’s up?”

He held up a CD. “I came by to return this to Jon.”

“Oh. He’s actually not here today…he went out with Ygritte.” At Gendry’s look of surprise, she grinned. “I’m guessing he forgot to tell you.” 

He nodded sheepishly. “Yeah. Well,” he held out the CD. “Can you give it to him for me?”

“Sure.” She reached out to take it, pushing down the tingle she felt when their fingers brushed. Then she took a closer look at the cover and her mouth fell open. “Hey! This is mine!”

Gendry cocked his head at her. “Have you been asking Jon for it?”

She nodded, and he grinned. “That explains his sudden need for it, then. It’s been in my car for months. You’ve got good taste,” he added, making her smile. 

She was about to say thanks and retreat when she noticed his backpack. “Were you going to study here?”

He adjusted his bag, almost as if he’d forgotten its weight until she pointed it out. “Yeah, if Jon was around, but I’ll just head to the library.”

Arya paused, biting her lip. As he turned to go, she made up her mind. “You can still stay here, if you want.” She shrugged at his look of surprise. “I don’t mind. I’m also doing work anyways, and I know you’re no chatterbox. Plus, the library is loud as hell. Stupid freshmen.”

His mouth twitched. “Aren’t you a freshman?”

She raised an eyebrow and began to close the door. “Do you want to stay or not?”

“Yes, please,” he answered meekly, stepping inside before the door shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, they sat in companionable silence. Arya was lying on the couch, her feet pulled up, and Gendry had taken the armchair, his feet resting on the coffee table. The sound of a stomach growling broke through the quiet, and Arya couldn’t help it. She threw back her head and laughed freely, chortling as she shifted to look at Gendry. 

“Hungry much?”

“Shut up,” he muttered, but he was also fighting a smile. “I heard yours a minute back.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.” 

Arya stuck out her tongue at him. “Well, there’s nothing here.”

“Surprise,” Gendry muttered.

“Want to order something?” She went on as if she hadn’t heard him.  
He thought for a moment then said, “My friend Hot Pie swears by this place called The Wall. How about that?”

She stared at him. “That’s his name? Hot Pie?”

He laughed. “Yeah, he was in my cooking class for a term. The kid’s talented.” Arya watched him, trying to figure out why she felt that he wasn’t being entirely truthful, but let it pass.

“You took a cooking class?” She asked instead.

“Noodles got old fast.” He grinned, and she couldn’t help but grin back.

“What’s the number?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were finishing their meal when Sansa came in.

“Hey,” Arya called her over. “We saved you some.”

“We?” Sansa came into the living room and grinned at the sight of them on the couch. “Hi, Gendry.” 

“Hello.”

She glanced slyly at Arya, then said, “Thanks again for fixing our roof.” Gendry looked at Arya as well, and wondered if he was just imagining the pink on her cheeks.

“No problem.” He ducked his head then, wiping his hands on a napkin before starting to stand. “I should probably head out.”

“Don’t be silly.” Sansa waved him back down. “Jon will be home soon, too. We can put in a movie or something. I’m sure it’s been a while since you took a break.”

He glanced at Arya, and she gave him a small smile before settling back into the cushions, curling her feet under her. 

“God, how much food did you guys get?” Sansa grinned as she took a seat in the comfy chair.

“Enough to last us for days,” Arya replied. “It’s delicious, Sansa, you’ve got to try everything.” 

Gendry sat down again hesitantly, watching as the two girls passed containers back and forth. 

Sansa took a bite and closed her eyes. “God, this is amazing. Who’s idea was this?” 

“Gendry recommended the place. A friend of his told him about it,” Arya replied.

“Thanks,” Sansa told him gratefully, and he nodded in reply, pleased. When Jon came in a little while later with Ygritte, they dug into the food as well, while Sansa put in a movie as promised.

As the title credits started, Gendry realized it had been a while since he’d seen a film. Hell, it had been a long time since he’d had dinner with anyone but Jon. He glanced around at the others and leaned back against the cushions, surprised at how grateful he was to have somehow been let into this little group. As his eyes fell on Arya, he found her grey eyes looking back knowingly, a tiny grin on her face.


	9. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this chapter! I enjoyed writing it and am glad to finally share it :)

Arya couldn’t believe she’d let her sister talk her into this, but for once, she was glad for it. It unnerved her that Sansa had opened with, “We’re all going, even Gendry,” but she had let it slide, hoping Sansa would drop it.

Sansa and Margaery had planned a trip to the beach for a weekend – specifically, to a beach the owned by a family close to the Tyrells, who didn’t mind them staying on overnight. Arya had thought they were all nuts, but to her annoyance, she _had_ hesitated when she found out Gendry would be coming along.

“Come on,” Sansa had urged, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “Let’s go be normal for a day or two. Everything will still be waiting for us when we get back.” 

Arya had let her sister hug her that day, because they both needed it. Sansa had been right – things sucked and would still suck in two days. But maybe for those two days, she could forget.

Now she was riding along in Sansa’s car, having claimed the passenger seat while Margaery was wedged in the back alongside her brother Loras and his boyfriend Renly. 

The windows were down and Sansa had been smiling and laughing the whole way, and even Arya had to admit this was already better than she’d expected.

Jon was bringing Ygritte, and Gendry was meeting them there soon after. Arya had felt a pang of…something, when she realized he was the only one traveling alone, but at Sansa’s curious look, she’d pushed it away and jumped in the car hurriedly.

As they got closer, Arya felt the breeze shift and the air became cooler. The ground, mostly grass up until now, slowly became infiltrated with tan ribbons and pebbles of all kinds. Then the grass disappeared entirely, leaving only a vast strip of sand, and water as far as the eye could see. Arya couldn’t help but stare at the view, and she vaguely registered that the rest of the car had fallen silent as well.

“This is beautiful,” Sansa breathed, and Arya nodded in agreement. She turned to face Margaery, who was clearly pleased with their reaction. 

“Thanks for inviting us,” she told her, and Margaery smiled back, surprised but happy. 

“You’re very welcome,” she replied, satisfied. “I thought it might be necessary.” 

Looking at the water again, Arya found herself wondering if Gendry had ever been to a beach before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They parked and wandered along the sand barefoot, joined soon after by Jon and Ygritte. Arya slipped and slid towards Jon, her feet still getting used to the feeling of sand shifting underneath. 

“Gendry got stuck at work, but he’s on his way now,” Jon said as he handed her a bag of food. Ygritte gave her a smile as she walked by with one of two coolers from Jon’s trunk.

“Have you ever seen anything like it?” Arya asked her. 

The older girl shook her head. “It’s really something.” Then she grinned. “Doesn’t beat a snowfall, though.” 

Arya grinned back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were all lounging on the beach when Arya saw Gendry’s black beat-up car roll into place next to Sansa’s. 

He unfolded himself from the driver’s seat, wearing just a T-shirt and jeans, and yanked another small cooler from his back seat. Even from her spot, Arya could see the remainder of oil and grease on his body and clothes, and she grinned, realizing he’d hopped straight into his car after work to head over.

He dropped the cooler next to Jon and stopped to talk for a moment, before Sansa waved him over to introduce him properly to Loras and Renly. Nobody commented on the physical similarities between Gendry and Renly, and the two shook hands amiably, if carefully.

Arya was surprised (and delighted, though she could barely admit to it) when Gendry dropped into place next to her on the sand, kicking off his shoes and stretching out his long legs.

“Enjoying the view?” He asked, and Arya’s heart nearly stopped for a moment before she realized he meant the beach.

“It’s lovely,” she said honestly. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Gendry raised an eyebrow, about to ask another question, when they heard another car nearby.

Sansa looked around. “I thought we were all here, right Marg?” When Margaery didn’t answer, Sansa glared at her. “ _Right_ , Marg?”

Margaery flipped her hair, her face the picture of innocence as she replied casually, “Didn’t I tell you? I mentioned to Willas and Garlan that we might be down here. You know, in case they felt like coming down for a trip.” 

Arya covered her mouth, trying to smother her laugh at the look on Sansa’s face. She knew her sister hadn’t dated since Joffrey – not that she blamed her – but she also knew that Margaery’s brother was nuts about her. Maybe she needed a push after all.

Sure enough, after another glare at Margaery, and Loras, who was freely grinning, Sansa pushed up from her seat and went to help the two newcomers.

Willas got out of the passenger seat, his face breaking into a grin almost immediately as Sansa approached, and Arya didn’t miss the way she tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. She watched as Sansa greeted Garlan while gently helping Willas with his crutches, already knowing when to let him take over. Her sister liked him more than she wanted to admit.

Margaery grinned as Loras tossed her a bundle, which turned out to be a blanket – big enough for two – that she smoothed out over the sand.

“That’s bold,” Gendry observed quietly.

“That’s Margaery,” Arya replied.

Sansa took in the blanket as she neared, a blush covering her cheeks, but she helped Willas down all the same, with Garlan’s help, primly sitting next to him after shooting daggers at Margaery once more. Arya muffled a laugh, turning back to the water.

Today would definitely be interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arya lost count of how long they sat there, chatting quietly and sharing food. As the sun beat down on them, she was grateful for the sleeveless shirt and shorts she’d worn that morning. She had no bathing suit, but figured it wouldn’t really matter anyways. 

She was lying on her back next to Gendry in comfortable silence when she heard Margaery’s shriek. She sat up and turned to see Loras and Renly carrying Margaery towards the water, grinning when they swung her once, twice, before tossing her into the waves. Then she realized they were coming back, and she scrambled to her feet, backing up as fast as she could.

She was so busy giving Jon a wide berth that she forgot about Gendry, and when she turned towards the cars she was met with his tall form, grinning devilishly. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder with a laugh. Her heart was hammering and though her fists were beating at his back, she was laughing, too.

He stopped right at the water’s edge, then launched himself in, taking her down with him. The cold water hit her with a shock before the waves carried her back up. She surfaced, rubbing water from her eyes as her hair dragged heavily behind her. 

She spotted him nearby, also sopping wet but still grinning. 

“You are so dead!” she yelled, throwing her weight onto him and pushing him back under. Then Arya vaguely registered Jon’s voice in her ear before he threw her in the water again. This time when she surfaced, she was met with Ygritte’s wild smile.

“Let’s kick their ass,” Ygritte said, and Arya laughed and turned towards Gendry and Jon, who couldn’t decide whether to be pleased or terrified. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thus the afternoon passed, and Arya found herself having the most fun she could ever remember. They eventually dragged themselves onto the beach, everyone soaked and shaking as the cool air hit their bodies.

Willas – and Sansa, by extension – had escaped unscathed and put up the tents in their absence. Gendry headed to his car to get his spare clothes, the rest of them retreating inside the tents for privacy. As she went inside her own tent, Arya saw Gendry strip off his shirt near the car and gulped, feeling the warmth rise in her face. It was wrong to stare, she reminded herself, and yet watched him for another moment until she realized he was unbuttoning his jeans, and then she practically dove inside her tent. 

When she emerged in a fresh tank and shorts, toweling her hair, he was reseated nearby next to a strange hollow in the ground. She took a seat next to him, wrapping the towel around her shoulders.

“Ever seen a fire pit?” Margaery asked, grinning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon the fire was roaring, and everyone crouched nearby to warm themselves. Garlan, Loras and Renly began toasting the marshmallows for s’mores, and Jon and Gendry opened up the coolers.

When Margaery offered Gendry a beer, Arya winced inwardly, but he politely declined and said nothing more. He was too nice to comment on it. When she was offered, Arya also refused, ignoring Gendry’s look. She grabbed two Cokes instead, handing one to him wordlessly. 

As they ate silently, Arya watched everyone else, surprised at how well the day had turned out. In the few months she’d been here, she wouldn’t have expected it, but she was glad to know she and her siblings had made some bonds.

Then she noticed Gendry watching her quietly and gave him a small smile. He returned it, but didn’t say what was on his mind. 

As it got darker, everyone’s yawns got more frequent until they began to slowly retreat into the tents. Jon took a cooler back to his car, Ygritte grabbing the bags. When Gendry went to grab his cooler, balancing a box on top, Arya stood up and took the box off, clearing his line of sight. His look of surprise turned into gratitude, and they walked to his car quietly. 

When they’d shoved the things in his trunk again, the breeze lifted and Arya shivered. Gendry looked at her and then reached in his backseat, pulling out a large hoodie and handing it to her with a grin. She smiled back sheepishly and pulled it on, grateful that it engulfed her. He stared at her for a moment, his jaw working and an unreadable look in his eyes, then closed his trunk and locked his car.

When they headed back down, Arya realized everyone had gone in their tents. She shoved her hands into the hoodie pockets, shifting her feet nervously and wondering why she was suddenly wide awake.

Gendry seemed unsure also. He scuffed a foot in the sand before finally saying, “I’m probably going to sit out for a while longer. Not really sleepy yet.”

“Me neither,” Arya admitted, and they continued past the tents to sit near the water. Gendry stretched his legs out, lying back on his elbows, while she curled her feet under her, nearly folding her whole body under his hoodie. He grinned at the sight and she stuck her tongue out at him.

“I hope you’re not too mad at me,” he said after a while. At her look, he added, “For throwing you in earlier.”

“Oh.” She paused. “I _was_ mad, and then … I guess I forgot,” she finished wonderingly, and he chuckled.

“Tobho threw me in a lot as a kid. I couldn’t let you leave without having experienced that.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I hope you were a lot smaller then, for his sake.” Then she couldn’t help but ask more. “So you’ve seen the beach before?”

“Only once, for a few days on vacation. I loved it.” His gaze turned to her. “You said this was your first time, right?”

She nodded, and they sat in silence for a while. When he spoke again, his voice was so quiet she almost didn’t hear him over the sound of the waves. 

“You didn’t have to refuse the beer, you know.” 

She turned to him, trying to see his expression in the dark, and found his blue eyes already trained on her. “I didn’t refuse it because of you, if that’s what you mean.” 

He saw that she was telling the truth and nodded. “Well, just for future reference. It wouldn’t bother me if you did want one. _Your_ dad isn’t a raging alcoholic.”

“No, but he’s best friends with one.” They watched each other, each trying to gauge how far was too far.

“I’m sorry about what happened. He deserved better,” Gendry said quietly, and Arya felt her throat tighten. 

She fiddled with the strings of his hoodie. “He’s always been unfailingly loyal. He just couldn’t see that everyone around him wasn’t.” 

Gendry sat up, moving imperceptibly closer. “Have you been able to visit?”

“He gets privileges once a month.” She chewed her lip. “I didn’t go the first couple of times, but last month I did. It was hard… but I think it did us both good.” 

They were quiet for a while, until Gendry said softly, “I always thought loyalty was a rare thing, yet you Starks seemed to have it in spades. Now I know why.” 

She smiled softly and bumped his shoulder in thanks. Watching him carefully, she replied, “From what I’ve heard, you’re not so lacking in it either.” 

He looked at her for a long moment, then back out to the water. “How much did Jon tell you?”

“Not much,” she replied honestly. “Only that you were helping a friend.”

“And you believed him?”

“Yes.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that,” she replied. “Jon doesn’t take these things lightly. I trust him, and he trusts you, and that’s enough for me.” 

Gendry’s blue eyes roamed her face, searching for any hint of judgment. When he found only sincerity, he swallowed and gave her a small smile. “Thank you.” 

She smiled back and turned to the water again, feeling him relax when she didn’t push the topic further. They settled into a comfortable silence, each enjoying the peaceful solitude until they began yawning and finally retreated to their tents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Arya awoke to laughter outside. She peeked through her tent flap to see Sansa covering her mouth, shoulders still shaking in amusement at something Willas had said to her. Her blue eyes were bright, and though the flush on her face matched her red hair, she looked happy. Willas was grinning, as he almost always was around her. 

Arya stretched and laid down for a bit longer before rising, being sure to make extra noise to warn Sansa of her arrival. She stepped outside and took a seat, yawning widely and braiding her hair into a long plait. Others emerged quietly, Gendry among them, and she grinned at the sight of his black hair sticking up in all directions. When he sat next to her again, his knee brushing hers slightly, she pushed down the urge to lean over and muss his hair, settling for a quiet “hello” as she handed him a bottle of orange juice. 

He grimaced at the bottle and she chuckled, seeing the longing for caffeine written all over his face. She nudged his knee with hers. “We should stop for coffee on the way back.”

He nodded, then stopped mid-yawn to look at her. “We? Are you coming with me?”

She shrugged, keeping her voice light. “Cramming five of us into Sansa’s car wasn’t the best idea. I think Margaery could use some space.” She lifted her eyes to his. “If it’s alright with you.” 

His eyes roamed over her face and she fought the urge to look away. Before he could answer, Jon settled in next to him and started talking about the next football match, and Arya was left to hope the answer had been yes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was helping Sansa pack up when she felt someone at her back.

Sansa grinned. “Gendry,” she said gleefully, and Arya groaned inwardly. “How are you?”

“I’m well. Just came over to say thanks again for inviting me. This was nice.”

“Of course.” Sansa beamed at him, and Arya silently begged her sister to keep her mouth shut. Then she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his hand on her elbow.

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to steal Arya for the ride home.” Arya looked down, trying to hide her growing smile. “I heard your car’s pretty packed, and she needs some new parts for her bike anyways.” 

“Is that alright with you?” Sansa asked her, the look on her face telling her she knew exactly how Arya felt about it.

Arya nodded. “I’ll see you back home for dinner,” she promised.

Sansa grinned and went to get Margaery and the boys, leaving her alone with Gendry. 

“So is there anything left to pack?” She asked.

He shook his head. “We put back my stuff last night. Jon’ll take the rest.” 

Arya nodded, then eyed him. “You better have good music in your car,” she said before heading off.

She heard him chuckle as he fell into step with her, murmuring, “Something tells me you’ll approve.” 

When she was fixing her seatbelt, the first strains of the chorus reached her ears and she smiled. Turning to Gendry, she saw the grin on his face.

“My CD?” She asked.

“Told you you’d approve,” he replied, reaching out to tug her braid gently before putting on his own seatbelt. 

Arya felt her cheeks warm and bit her lip to stop her smile from widening too far. She didn’t want him getting cocky. But as she took in his face while he drove, he seemed to be fighting his own smile, too.


	10. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all your lovely comments so far :D

Arya’s legs pumped faster on the pedals as she crashed through the forest, her muscles burning in the best way as adrenaline coursed through her. She loved biking. 

When she’d been unable to sleep, simply tossing and turning from all the thoughts in her head, she’d thrown off the covers and wandered outside. The wind and fresh air had beckoned to her that morning, and Arya had been unable to resist the invitation to get lost for a time.

So she’d unlocked her bike from outside the house and taken off down the road into the cool morning, following the trails deep into the woods. As she pedaled now, strands of hair from her pony tail whipping around her face, she was free. 

Suddenly, something shot out from the undergrowth. Arya swerved and lost her balance as her bike hit a tree stump, practically throwing her off. Somewhere in her flight she remembered to curl her body, keeping her hands tucked against her chest. She hit the ground hard, tumbling down the slope until finally, breathlessly, her momentum slowed to a stop.

Arya rolled onto her back, breathing hard and staring up at the branches looming above her. She would definitely have bruises tomorrow. Sansa would be furious. And worried.

The thought made her groan and sit up, intending to hobble back to her bike as soon as possible. Instead, she fell back down, gasping at the pain that shot through her ankle. Her head thumped back, knowing full well she wouldn’t be moving for some time.

She dug in her back pocket for her phone, opening it and then nearly flinging it at a nearby tree when she saw there was no signal.

She was so screwed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arya lost track of how long she’d been lying there when she heard movement nearby. She hauled herself to a sitting position, biting her lip to keep from making a sound as her ankle protested. She grabbed a large tree branch from nearby, holding it in front of her.

Then a huge white hound stepped out from the brush, and she nearly cried in relief.

“Ghost,” she whispered gratefully, setting down the branch.

As he came over and butted his head against her shoulder, she heard footsteps nearing her. Arya looked up expecting to see Jon, and was met with startled blue eyes instead.

“Gendry?”

“Jesus, Arya.” His eyes took in her situation, lingering on her face and arms before traveling to her bent foot. “What happened?”

She ignored his question. “Why are you with Ghost?”

“Jon asked me to look after him for an hour. Everything was fine until he went mad a little while ago and took off, so I went after him.” He walked over, crouching down next to her.

“What happened?” Gendry asked again, his hand gently brushing her hair back.

“I was biking and something got in my path. I swerved and ended up here.” Arya held up her phone. “No signal.”

He nodded. “I’m not surprised. You’re pretty far out.” 

She shrugged. “I wanted to get lost for a bit.”

He grinned at that. “Well, you succeeded.” Then his eyes softened again, his hand brushing over her leg. She winced in pain as he touched her ankle, and he pulled back apologetically. “Can you stand at all?”

“I think so, just not by myself.”

Gendry drew her arm around his neck. “Ready?” She nodded, and they pushed up. He was bent nearly double trying to help her, so she pulled her arm back to stand on her own.

Pain lanced through her ankle again and she lost her balance, seeing stars for a moment. Gendry’s arms went around her tightly as she nearly collapsed again, her foot unable to support her body’s weight. 

“It’s alright. I’ve got you,” he whispered into her hair, and she held onto him, her arms trembling.

“I’m going to have to pick you up, okay?” Arya nodded against his chest. He leaned down and swept an arm under her knees, the other still tight around her waist, picking her up gently. 

“What about my bike?”

“I’ll come back for it. Promise,” he said, and she believed him.

Arya slung her hand around his neck again, resting gratefully against him. Ghost took the lead and Gendry followed, shifting her every now and then but otherwise not seeming to tire.

“Are you okay?” She asked after some time, her voice muffled against his shirt.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” He replied. When she pulled back to narrow her eyes at him, he grinned. “You know I’ve carried car parts bigger than you, right?”

She hit his chest, her lips twitching, and his grin only widened. Resting her head against him again, the gentle sway of his steps lulled her to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arya woke to the sound of a car door opening. She opened her eyes groggily to see Jon’s worried face as he petted Ghost, who sat proudly next to the car. Gendry eased her onto the back seat, careful not to let her leg hit anything.

“Jon’s going to drive you to the hospital, alright?” He said to her softly.

As he pulled back, her hand curled into his shirt. “Wait, where are you going?”

He looked at her for a moment, then tweaked her nose ever so lightly. “With you, of course. I’m just getting into the passenger seat, since you’ve taken up all the room back here.” 

She nodded, satisfied with his answer, and closed her eyes again, leaning back against the headrest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, Arya reached over to answer her ringing phone. “Hello?”

“Hey,” Gendry replied. “How are you?”

“I’ve been better,” she muttered.

“I’ve got something for you.”

“A new leg?”

He muffled a laugh. “Can you make it to the window?”

“Of course I can.” Arya huffed. “I’m not totally useless.” She grabbed her crutches and eased off the bed, hobbling over.

Gendry stood outside, next to her newly fixed bike. She felt her face break into the first real smile in days, and he grinned back.

“Stay there,” she ordered, and swung herself out of her room and to the door as fast as possible. Limping outside, she took in the sight of her bike. Its wheel was no longer bent, a new chain rested where the old one had snapped, and it had been cleaned of the grime from the forest.

Laying her crutches against the bike carefully, she turned to Gendry and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug, trying not to overthink the action. “Thank you.” 

He stiffened in surprise for a moment before his arms went around her waist, and he let out a sigh. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he whispered into her neck. Arya felt her toes leave the ground for a moment and couldn’t help the yelp that escaped. His chest rumbled against hers with laughter before he set her back down very gently. 

She pulled back, cheeks pink, and chewed her lip for a moment. “What are you up to now?”

Gendry shoved his hands into his pockets. “Not much. Why?”

“Want to go to the willow for a while? You can do work, or whatever. I just want to be outside.”

His face broke into a smile. “That’d be nice.” Then he looked at her leg. “I’ll drive us out there.” 

“As long as we don’t have to sit in the car when we get there,” Arya replied dryly, and he grinned again.


	11. Coffee

Arya hesitated outside Gendry’s door, wondering for the hundredth time if this was a good idea. Then she thought about how worn out he’d looked this morning and knocked before she could change her mind.

There was no reply. “Gendry?” She called out uncertainly, feeling like a moron until she heard his chair scraping back inside.

“Arya?” He opened the door, looking dazed but not unhappy to see her, and she held up the coffee tray in her hands.

Gendry stared at it for a moment, the look in his blue eyes changing from confusion to pleasant surprise. “For me?”

She nodded, and he smiled warmly, taking the tray from her and holding the door open. As she stepped inside, it registered that this was the first time she’d seen his apartment. She turned back to him, twisting her braid nervously as he set the coffee on the counter. When he turned to get the sugar, she remarked, “I don’t think you’ll need it.”

He faced her again, and Arya gestured to the coffee. “Black with sugar, right? I think the guy dumped enough in there.” She made a face, and Gendry grinned in surprise again before taking a careful sip. Then he gulped down more before setting down the cup.

“Thanks, Arya.” His voice still held a note of wonder, and it warmed her to the tips of her toes.

“No problem.” She shoved her hands in her hoodie pockets, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “So…uh, is everything okay?”

“That obvious, huh?” He asked sheepishly.

“Only to me,” she replied unthinkingly. A delighted look crossed his face, and she blushed furiously when she realized the implications of her words. “I mean, other people are pretty oblivious, but I see you all the time, so I guess it’s just easier for me to tell.”

It was a lousy explanation and they both knew it, but he thankfully let it go at that. 

“It’s just been a rough week,” he said after a moment, absently tracing the tattoo on his wrist again.

Curiosity overtook her. “Why do you do that?”

Gendry’s hand stilled, and she thought she’d pushed too far. Then he rubbed his neck and got their coffees, holding hers out as he passed by to sit on the bed. Arya sat next to him carefully, leaving enough room in between them.

“It’s not intentional, usually. It means a lot of different things to me. Sometimes it’s comforting, other times a reminder.” He held his hand out, and she leaned closer, finally able to make out the shape.

“A bull,” she said aloud, her fingers lightly following the outline. “A reminder of what?” Arya looked at him, his gaze still on his hand. 

“Mistakes. Lessons learned.” Gendry’s voice was hard, and though she itched to ask further, she didn’t.

Instead, she said quietly, “I can see why that’s important. Was this week…another reminder?”

Now his gaze moved to hers, studying her carefully, and she let him. Then he nodded, tightlipped. “Some days are worse than others.”

“Today being one of them?” 

“Yeah.” 

Arya watched him for a while, taking in his haggard face. He wasn’t sleeping either, that much was clear. Then a thought occurred to her, and she decided to try her luck.

“This might sound strange, but go with it for a minute,” she said, and his eyes found hers again. “Why don’t you try to sleep for a bit. I’ll stay.” When he didn’t reply, she pushed again. “Look, for whatever reason, I tend to sleep just fine around you, so why not see if it works the other way around?”

Gendry’s face was uncertain but hopeful. “You really don’t mind staying?”

“Would I have offered if I did?”

That got a small smile out of him, and he looked at her gratefully as she scooted further back on the bed, giving him extra room. His long form stretched out on the sheets, and his eyes closed easily as she opened her laptop. Several minutes later, she noticed the frown on his face and closed her computer again, hesitantly inching closer.

When her hand touched his shoulder, he started, and she shushed him. “Stop thinking so much,” Arya scolded softly. 

“I’m trying.”

“Try harder.” Her hand trailed up to his forehead of its own accord, pushing his hair back and tracing gentle patterns. She swallowed nervously but didn’t stop, and after a moment she felt him relax against her. Arya lost track of how long she sat there, but eventually she realized his breathing had evened out, his chest rising and falling in a slow pattern, and she took her hand away.

She watched him for a few more moments, just to make sure, then opened her computer again silently, pleased at his soft snores.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, Arya was pulled out of her work by a tug on her braid, and she turned to see Gendry smiling sleepily at her.

“Hey you,” he said softly, his voice still thick with sleep, and her stomach flipped.

“Hey back. Any better?”

“A little.” His hand was still toying with her braid. “You’re still here.”

“I told you I would be.”

“That you did.” His expression held something new that she couldn’t quite identify, but she liked it all the same.

His hand followed her braid up, his fingers grazing along her jaw, and though she wondered how aware he was of his actions, she leaned into his touch anyways.

The knock at the door startled them both, Arya lurching back as Gendry sat up suddenly, both panicked for reasons they didn’t want to think about just yet. Then a woman’s concerned voice came through the door, and Gendry’s brow knitted in confusion before a smile crossed his face.

“Calla?” He opened the door to an older woman with similarly dark hair, and she smiled up at him warmly. He laughed and leaned down to give her a big hug, and Arya realized she was looking at Gendry’s foster mother. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, pulling back to take the grocery bags from her hand.

She propped her hands on her hips. “What, I have to have a reason to visit my son?”

He grinned back, and then she looked over his shoulder at Arya, who scrambled off the bed.

“You must be Arya,” she smiled. Arya looked at her in surprise and then at Gendry, who was suddenly busy with the groceries. She bit her lip, willing her mouth not to twitch, and held out her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said honestly, and Calla returned the handshake kindly.

Then her grin turned sly. “I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

Arya’s face turned red, and she stuttered a few times as Gendry groaned into the cupboard. 

“Calla,” he said warningly, and his mother laughed.

He came over to put his arm around her shoulders again, and Arya could see his open adoration for her. “She’s a troublemaker,” he told Arya. “Therefore, you should both get along just fine.”

They both hit him at that, and Gendry laughed, holding up his hands in mock surrender. Arya shook her head, unable to keep the grin off her face despite herself. He moved lightly now, freer than she’d seem him all week, and it made her happy.

She caught Calla watching her with a knowing look on her face as Gendry came back over. Calla reached up to ruffle his hair and he wrinkled his nose, making her laugh.

“Thank you for the food,” he told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Of course. I’m sorry if I woke you up,” she said. “Though you can’t blame me for not considering you might actually be asleep for once.” 

He smiled softly at Arya then. “It’s all her fault.”

Calla raised an eyebrow. “Really? Then I think I owe you dinner, my dear.” She took Arya’s arm in hers despite Arya’s protests. “No arguing. Really. It won’t get you anywhere.”

“Yet another thing you two have in common,” Gendry said from behind her, and Arya stuck her tongue out at him as she was led out the door.


	12. Calla

Gendry was beside himself. Arya was currently sitting next to his foster mother at the café, chatting hesitantly. As he grabbed their orders and made his way to the table, he marveled at the sight of the two of them together.

Calla was insanely good at reading people. She’d known from the moment she walked in the door that she’d “interrupted,” as she so casually put it. He wasn’t sure to be glad or not if she had. He’d been half-asleep, delirious that Arya had actually stayed with him, and unthinkingly touched her face like he’d wanted to for ages. What he couldn’t wrap his head around was that Arya hadn’t seemed to mind, until Calla’s knock at the door had startled them both out of the moment.

Now he set their food down at the table, teasingly eyeing Calla. “What lies have you been spreading about me?” 

She reached over and smacked his head good-naturedly, bringing yet another smile to Arya’s face. “You should be nicer to me, since I have full control of what stories she’ll hear.” Calla winked at Arya as he groaned. 

They began eating, and he automatically pushed his plate midway for Arya to take his fries, which she did. He didn’t miss Calla watching them, and he gave her a pleading look to keep her mouth closed this once. His mother grinned knowingly in response, but nodded.

“So Arya, what are you studying?” 

Gendry watched as Arya talked slowly about her interests, carefully at first, then in more detail in answer to Calla’s questions. His mum had always been good with people, and watching her coax Arya out of her shell was no exception.

He intervened now and then with a cheeky comment, to divert some attention and let Arya breathe. She wasn’t usually the chatty type, and he didn’t want to make her more uncomfortable than she already was. His mother had already figured that out, though, and gladly jumped on his distractions, regaling Arya with stories of her own.

“He was such a serious kid,” Calla laughed, poking him. “So quiet and serene. When I went to the foster home, he was the only one not jumping around with the others, and I knew he was the one for me.” She talked easily about it, and he was reminded yet again why he loved her so much. Calla always said words were only worth the weight you gave them, and as such, never hesitated to tackle things that might have been discomforting to others.

The surprise on Arya’s face vanished quickly as Calla continued, and Gendry found himself watching her as she listened raptly, her face seeming to wear multiple emotions at once.To his pleasant surprise, she interrupted Calla a few times with questions of her own, most of them regarding him. He spent the rest of the meal trying not to stare at her in wonder, knowing he’d failed when he saw the glint in his mother’s eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arya stayed to see his mother off. Calla gave her a hug, which Arya returned after getting over her momentary surprise. Then she stepped back as Gendry walked Calla to her car.

“She’s a very sweet girl,” his mother remarked, and he raised an eyebrow, not fooled for a moment.

“She’s been through a lot.”

“Too much, for one so young. You two have that in common.” She touched his cheek gently. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come earlier this week.”

He shook his head. “Don’t apologize. You came today.”

“Was it very bad this year?”

Gendry shrugged. “Same as always, I suppose.”

She nodded, then gave him a shrewd look. “Well it seems as if you’re in good hands, anyways.” She grinned when his face reddened. 

“Calla…”

“I know, I know. I won’t say a word.”

She had that look on her face, though, and he sighed. “Alright, out with it.”

Calla tilted her head, studying him. “She could be good for you, if you’d let her in. I’m not saying she has to know everything immediately, but over time…You could be good to each other.” Gendry hugged her tightly, and she smiled against him. “Just think about it.”

“I will,” he promised. “Thanks again. Tell Tobho hello for me.” He waved as she got in the car, then walked slowly back to Arya.

“You survived,” he grinned at her. 

“Are you surprised?”

“Nope.” 

She smiled at him. “She’s wonderful, Gendry.”

“Yeah, she is.” He paused, then added, “I hope you didn’t mind all her questions. She can get pretty talkative.”

Arya shook her head. “Not at all. She’s fun to chat with. Unlike most people.” 

He grinned at that. “Tobho always says she’s a handful. I think he quite likes it, though.” 

“Sounds right,” Arya laughed. “I don’t know how anyone could dislike her.” Then she eyed him carefully. “So…the day got better, don’t you think?”

Gendry smiled and let himself brush a stray hair back from her face. “Much better. Thank you, Arya.” 

To his delight, a hint of pink graced her cheeks as she tried to shrug it off. “I didn’t do much.”

“Arya,” he said sternly, waiting for her to meet his gaze. “Thank you,” he said again in earnest, and this time she nodded back shyly. 

“You’re welcome.”


	13. Offer

Gendry slid out from under the car, wiping sweat from his forehead, when he saw her shadow on the floor. He sat up and turned to see Arya curled up on the stack of tires nearby, a book in her lap and bag on the table. She was twisting the end of her braid in thought, clearly not reading. 

“How long have you been here?”

Arya looked up, startled, then at the clock. “A little over a half hour.” 

Gendry blinked. How had he not noticed?

As if she’d heard his thoughts, she added, “You were pretty occupied.” Her mouth turned up slightly. “Yoren’s big mouth probably didn’t help.” 

“That would do it.” 

She nodded. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Fine.” 

He didn’t believe her for a second. “Arya.” 

“Does something have to be wrong for me to come here?” She snapped suddenly, and he held his hands up in surrender. Then her face crumpled, and she put her head in her hands.

“Sorry.” She took a deep breath. “Things aren’t okay. But … not now. Please.” 

He nodded. “I have to finish this today, so I’ll be here a while.” Then he paused, trying to catch her gaze. “Stay.” 

She smiled weakly at him in thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hours went by quickly as Gendry lost himself in the work once again, though he was keenly aware of Arya’s presence.

He had to admit he was incredibly glad that she had stayed, let alone come to him in the first place. Arya tried very hard not to need anyone, so on the rare occasions she did turn to him, he took it seriously.

She’d been quiet all day, which was normal for her (and him). But the look on her face had worried him. Apart from being tired – she’d nodded off twice – her face was drawn in an almost constant frown. He could practically hear the gears in her head turning from all the thinking she was doing.

At last, he pulled out from under the car for the final time, turning it on to check the dash one more time before pulling out the keys and heading up to Yoren. After he’d finished there, he returned to Arya, who was putting her books aside.

“Hey,” he said hesitantly.

“Hey.” Her voice was weary. 

“Want to get some food?”

She shook her head. “I’m not hungry.” 

“You haven’t eaten all day,” he protested. 

Arya rolled her eyes. “Fine. Order whatever you want, I’ll just take some from you.” 

Gendry eyed her for a moment before shaking his head and grabbing his cellphone, stepping out the back to call. He purposely ordered her favorite, a burger with extra peppers and spicy mustard (pickles on the side), and his usual, making sure to add extra curly fries for her and a large Coke.

When he went back inside, Arya was sitting on the floor, her shirt slipping down over one shoulder. He smiled. She always cut the necks of her shirts too wide – she hated collars. She looked up as he entered and sat down next to her, but remained quiet.

Finally, he nudged her with his shoulder. “Arya, what happened?”

She propped a leg up, dropping her head to rest on her knee. “It’s silly,” she mumbled.

“Try me.” 

She looked at him for a while, then sighed. “Remember how I told you dad had visiting privileges?”

“Yeah, once a month.”

She nodded. “Well, the date for this month is set for Saturday.”

“As in, six days from now?”

Another nod. “Jon already promised Ygritte he’d go with her to a family thing that weekend, so he’s not going. And Sansa-“ She cut off abruptly, chewing her lip. “Last time she went, she took it pretty hard. I’m not going to put her through that again.” 

“But you want to go?”

“I do. I promised myself, after last month, that I would see him every visiting day until he was let out.” Arya paused, a faraway look in her eyes. “As hard as it was for me, I feel like it must have been worse for him, you know? I just want him to know we’re all okay.” 

Gendry nodded, trying to think of his work schedule for the week. He could probably get Yoren or Tobho to let him off and make it up during the week.

“I can take you,” he said after a while, and her startled gaze flew to his. When she started to shake her head, he put a finger against her lips, and she stilled. “I’m not doing it because of what happened or who was involved. I’m offering because you’re my friend, and I want to help.” 

Her grey eyes roamed over his face, uncertainty mixed with hope. “Let me help you, Arya,” he asked again. 

She wrapped her hand around his, bringing it into her lap and tracing the shape imprinted on his wrist. 

After a few minutes, Arya looked up at him, full of gratitude. “You know, I didn’t come here to ask you for that. I just…” she trailed off, looking past him, then back down at his hand. “I just wanted…” she stopped again, frustrated and unable to find the words.

“It’s alright,” he assured her gently. “I know.” 

His phone chose that moment to go off, signaling the arrival of their food. Arya let go of his hand and he reluctantly went out to get the delivery. When he returned, she looked up and sniffed.

“Do I smell roasted peppers? And … mustard?” 

“Your nose is nearly as good as your wolf’s,” Gendry teased, and she stuck out her tongue at him. 

“So I’m right?” Arya asked again, and he nodded in answer. “But you hate mustard.” 

“I do. So it’s a good thing this isn’t my sandwich,” he said, handing her the burger and grinning at the surprised look on her face. 

She unwrapped her food and her eyebrows flew up. “Wow. Pickles on the side and everything.” 

Arya looked at him wonderingly and Gendry shrugged. “I’d be a pretty poor friend if I didn’t know your order by now.” She looked down, a small smile playing on her face. 

When Gendry opened up the large box of curly fries, the sound of a stomach grumbling filled the silence, and he looked at Arya pointedly.

“That was _not_ me,” she replied curtly, even as she reached over to take a handful, and he grinned down at his food.


	14. Jail

Gendry waited outside her house, the sound of his car idling filling the morning silence. It was barely 6 a.m., and they were getting an early start on the long drive to the jail. The front door opened and Arya came out, balancing two travel mugs and a container against her body. She was dressed in jeans and a grey blouse, her dark hair falling loosely over her shoulders and spilling down her back. 

She adjusted the bag draped across her body, then headed down the driveway with her items. Gendry got out to open the passenger door, looking at her questioningly as she handed him the mugs to hold on to. 

Arya shrugged as she got in. “It’s early. Figured we’d need some coffee.” She took the mugs from him, settling them into the cupholders as he rounded back to the driver’s side. 

When he sat down and began to pull out, he noticed the smell. “Muffins?”

“It’s a long drive,” she replied, and he hid a smile. She had been incredibly nervous about today, and yet she’d found time to do these small things. The thought warmed him.

“Don’t get too excited,” Arya said, seeming to hear his thoughts. “They’re store-bought.” 

Gendry shrugged and bit into one gratefully, then turned to her. “You’re a terrible liar.” He grinned, enjoying the pink flush that covered her cheeks, before her eyes narrowed and she punched his arm.

“Hey! No backseat driving,” he managed between laughs, and she crossed her arms, muttering “stupid” as she turned to the window.

When he reached for a mug, she handed him the dark one. He took a sip hesitantly at first, then gulped it down when he realized it was black and sweet, his favorite. Arya gave him a small smile, and he grinned back in thanks.

After a while, her hands wove into her hair, pulling it over her shoulder and braiding it absently. It was an action he’d seen repeatedly when she was lost in thought. She never finished the braid, just got halfway and let it be, then restarted again a few minutes later. 

When she’d gone through it several times, Gendry reached over and grabbed her hand, keeping his eyes on the road (for safety, of course, not because he was nervous as hell). He felt her gaze on him but didn’t look back, squinting excessively at the mirrors (even though there was practically nobody one the road at this hour) until her hand relaxed in his.

After a while, Arya turned on the stereo, and they listened to the morning news and radio host chatter, intermittently talking about school and work. He told her about Calla’s new job, and she mentioned Sansa’s plans to volunteer over break. 

Her grip on his hand tightened as they got closer, and he could do nothing but squeeze back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gates opened before them as a security guard finished checking the car, and Gendry pulled into an open spot. They climbed out, stretching only briefly. Gendry looked up at the massive building in front of them, the words “steel fortress” coming to mind. Arya was adjusting her bag and combing her fingers through her hair, now loose once more.

They slowly made their way through the lot, and as they neared the entrance, her hand found his again. 

They went through multiple security scanners and name checks. Gendry didn’t even try to keep count, his eyes locked on Arya throughout. Her face was blank, and she gave her name at each request, but her grey eyes blazed with barely contained rage.

He was similarly outraged. The people that put her father in a place like this were truly a horrible sort. Gendry was ashamed at the thought that his so-called father was one of them.

Finally, they reached the point where Arya would be continuing by herself. She turned to him hesitantly before signing in. 

“I’ll be right here,” he promised, and she nodded, her eyes meeting his once before she went to sign in. The guards took her inside, marching her down a corridor and out of his line of sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arya came back almost an hour later, a strange look on her face, and Gendry stood up. “Ready?”

Her face was apologetic. “Not quite,” she said nervously. He looked at her in concern. Arya was never nervous.

“He wants to see you.” 

Gendry stared at her. “I’m sorry?”

She bit her lip, her hands going immediately to plait her hair. “He asked how I got here, and I couldn’t lie to him. He’s not mad, I swear. He just wants to meet you.” 

Gendry swallowed, raking a hand through his hair and closing his eyes for a moment. He wasn’t sure if he should mention that they _had_ met before, though under very different circumstances. Then, seeing Arya’s worried face, he steeled himself and nodded silently. She took him by the wrist, giving his name to the guard as he signed in under her scrawl.

Then he was being taken down the same corridor, Arya right next to him, and a few turns later, they were in a small room. Other visitors sat in small booths, a glass separating them from the jumpsuit-clad inmate on the other side. 

Arya tugged him to the right, and suddenly he was face to face with Ned Stark. He swallowed again, taking in the older man’s matted hair and gaunt face. Arya’s father was looking at him as if he’d seen a ghost, and Gendry decided this had been a bad idea. He was about to turn to tell Arya exactly that when Ned gestured to the phone receiver in the booth.

His feet were glued to the floor until he felt a shove from behind, and he sat in the chair, picking up the receiver almost automatically. He felt Arya settle beside him in a second chair, and tilted the receiver so they could both hear.

“Hello, Gendry.” Ned’s deep, worn voice floated through the receiver.

“Hello, sir,” he replied, and the older man gave a flicker of a smile. 

“Thank you for bringing my daughter to see me,” he said genuinely.

Gendry nodded. “Of course.” He searched for something else to say and came up with nothing.

“I know you had no reason to come back here, so thank you for doing so.” Ned’s voice was almost sheepish, and it startled Gendry. “You’re probably wondering why I asked for you.”

“A little. Sir.”

The ghost of a smile reappeared. “You always were unfailingly polite.” 

Then he sighed. “I asked Arya to bring you in because I wanted to tell you in person … I am sorry, for how we treated you before.” Gendry went still, aware that Arya could hear everything.

“Sir-“

Ned held up a hand. “Let me finish, please.” Gendry closed his mouth, and he continued. “We made a snap judgment about you, even when my own son was trying to tell me the truth. I can say now that I fully understand what it means to be misunderstood.” The regret was plain on his face. “You have my sincerest apology for not giving you a chance to explain.” 

Gendry sat in silence, stunned. He had let people talk, as they always did, about what happened years ago. He knew speaking out wouldn’t have changed a thing, aside from branding him as a liar as well. But he hadn’t realized until now, how much it would mean for someone to be on his side. He found his throat too tight to speak and simply nodded, hoping it would convey his thanks in the meantime. He was absently aware that Arya had gripped his hand under the booth.

Finally, he managed to string together a coherent thought. “I’m sorry, as well,” he started hesitantly. “We both know who deserves to be here, and it’s not you. I know he never apologized for it, so I hope you’ll accept my apology instead.” 

Ned studied him. “You’ve grown up well, though it’s no thanks to him.” He paused, then said quietly, “He wasn’t always like this, you know.”

Gendry smiled weakly, both of them knowing that he would never meet the man Ned was referring to. “You’re a good friend,” he said instead, and left it at that.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, lost in thought, until Arya shifted, digging in her bag and pulling out a folded up newspaper. 

“I nearly forgot about this. It’s today’s,” she told her dad, and he smiled gratefully. 

Gendry let her voice wash over him as she read out the headlines, even the money section, and then began telling her father about the recent project from her world lit class. When she hit the sports section, Ned piped up, “Don’t bother. The Wildlings probably still suck.” 

Gendry was surprised at the laugh that escaped him, and the older man grinned back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the guard announced time was up, Gendry took his leave quickly, waiting near the door to give Arya some privacy. She walked up to him a minute later, brushing a hand over her eyes before turning to wave once more. Then they were led back down the hall, and they silently completed all the requisite papers and checks until they were finally out the doors. 

The sun was too bright and cheery for what had just happened, he thought. Reaching his car, Gendry leaned against the side and let out a breath, feeling drained. Stealing a look at Arya, he saw her bottom lip quiver as she wrapped her arms around herself. When a tear fell to the ground, he was rounding the car and enveloping her in his arms before his mind could catch up with his actions. He tucked her head in his shoulder, stroking her back and willing her to take deep breaths with him. Her arms crept around his middle, and after a while he wasn’t sure who was holding who. 

Sometime later, she mumbled something into his chest and he pulled back. “I don’t want to go back yet,” she repeated. 

“Me either. So what now?”

“I don’t know,” she said tiredly. “Can we just drive for a bit?”

“Anywhere?”

“Anywhere.”


	15. Reckless

Arya rested her head against the car window, closing her eyes against the cool surface. Her mind was whirling after seeing her father, and she knew Gendry wasn’t doing much better.

She’d almost asked him not to let go earlier, when he’d held her outside the car. But she had stopped herself, needing to gather her emotions before they spilled over completely. She hadn’t been expecting the day to go like this, and now she was dangerously close to doing something reckless just to let off steam.

Before she’d left the booth, her dad had asked her a simple question, one he’d asked her a thousand times while growing up. It had started as a joke, something he told her when she was young and scared of things under her bed, but lately everything seemed to have a new meaning.

“What do we say to fear?” 

“Not today,” she replied instantly, and he smiled at her proudly and repeated the words back, before telling her he loved her. The mere memory made her throat tighten again, and Arya pressed her nails into her palms until she was sure she wouldn’t break right there in the car.

She stole a look at Gendry then, seeing his hands gripping the wheel tightly as they flew down the highway. What her dad had said to him … even Gendry himself hadn’t told her what had happened years ago. What little she knew, she’d pried out of Jon. Now, she felt on the verge of knowing, but resisted pushing him. She wanted him to tell her if and only if he chose to. She hadn’t realized until now how much she wanted to be someone he trusted. 

When he glanced sidelong at her, Arya gave him a small smile, which he returned weakly.

“So where are we?” She asked.

“Somewhere near Braavos, I think,” he responded after a moment. “I think there might be a huge beach and boardwalk nearby. Want to see?”

Arya nodded, grateful for the distraction, and he hit the gas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gendry was right. The boardwalk was massive, spreading down the length of the beach. People were everywhere – biking, walking, laughing on the rides, playing the games. There were umbrellas and towels spread everywhere, a colorful canopy covering the sand a safe distance from the waves. 

Arya was stunned into silence, trying to see everything at once. Gendry noticed her expression and laughed, getting out of the car. When she didn’t follow, he rapped on the window. “Come on,” he called, and she scrambled out after him.

“How did you know about this?” She asked as they hit the boardwalk.

“I saw the sign for it a while back, and then I remembered Tobho talking about it a few years ago. Said it was worth seeing.” 

Arya had to agree. 

They walked along quietly, taking in the sights and smells as they weaved amongst the crowd. The smell of grease was heavy in the air, with vendors selling everything from fries to burgers to hot dogs. Instead of making her hungry, though, she just felt sick. 

Gendry stopped suddenly, and she looked to see where they were, surprised to see the sign for ice cream hanging above.

He handed her the cone wordlessly, taking his with a nod of thanks and paying the vendor. Arya tasted it carefully, then more eagerly as the sweet, cool taste filed her mouth and got rid of the unpleasant feeling that had been rising. She followed him down onto the beach, where he wandered to a spot shaded by one of the massive boardwalk rides. 

Gendry flopped down, tugging at her sleeve when she didn’t follow right away. She hid her smile and sat next to him, savoring her ice cream. He’d picked mint chocolate chip, and she wondered again how much he noticed about her when she thought nobody was watching. 

She watched him out of the corner of her eye, wondering what it would be like to kiss him right now, his taste mingling with his own strawberry cone. Then she flushed, wondering where that thought had entered her mind, and decided Sansa had gotten too far into her head.

Turning her attention to the rest of the beach, Arya marveled at how many families were enjoying themselves, seemingly without worry.  
“Everyone looks so normal,” she remarked wonderingly, knowing he’d understand.

Gendry nodded. “It’s weird, right. Sometimes I wonder if people are just really good at putting on a show, to pretend everything’s okay when it’s really not. Then I see things like this, and I remember people can actually be quite happy.” 

“It is nice to see,” Arya admitted. 

She finished her cone first, licking the last bits from her fingers as he grinned to himself. 

“I need to do something,” she told him after some time.

“Alright. What is it?”

“That’s the thing,” Arya replied hesitantly. “I don’t know _what_. I just know that I want to do something … different.” 

She struggled for the right words. “It’s like, I want to remember how I felt today, and yet I need to get past it at the same time. I don’t know. Does that make any sense?”

“More than you think.” Gendry’s voice was quiet, and he was studying his hands. Her eyes followed his gaze as he traced absently along his wrist, and it hit her.

“That’s it,” she decided. 

Gendry looked at her warily. “What?”

“I want a tattoo.” 

His eyes widened and he shook his head. “No way.” 

“Says who?” She crossed her arms and glared at him.

He leaned forward. “Arya, do you want me dead? Because your family will, and they’ll make it slow, when they find out.” 

“Who says they have to know?” Arya shot back, continuing on before he could counter her again. “Anyways, if you don’t take me now I’ll just get it done myself another time. And _then_ if I get an infection it _will_ be your fault, because you could have just taken me today and saved me the trouble,” she ended triumphantly, knowing she’d won.

Gendry stared at her for a moment before an incredulous grin crossed his face and he began laughing. She watched him, startled, before a smile formed on her own face.

“You’re really something, you know that?” He said, and her cheeks went warm at the undisguised adoration in his voice.

His laughter slowed finally, and he gave one last chuckle before grabbing her hand and pulling her up with him. “You’re sure nobody will find out?” 

“Not unless I want them to.” 

He nodded, sighing. “Alright, then. I’ll call the guy who did this for me,” he pointed to his wrist, “and ask if he knows anyone good around here.” 

Arya grinned in thanks, and he shook his head one more time before opening his phone. While he talked, she checked her own phone, answering texts from Jon and Sansa to assure them things were fine. 

Then Gendry was back, saying he’d found a place, and they headed out. They were both silent on the way, lost in thought. Several minutes later, he pulled up to a small parlor.

“Gendry.” She waited until he looked at her. “Thank you.”

He reached out to squeeze her hand briefly. “You’re welcome.” 

They headed inside to find a woman with long blonde hair sitting at the desk. Gendry spoke with her first, mentioning the recommendation, and her face opened in recognition. They shook hands before she turned to Arya. 

“Hello. I’m Jaqui,” she said, holding out her hand.

Arya shook it, glad to find her grip wasn’t being tested. “Arya.” 

“So what are we doing today?” Jaqui asked.

Arya explained what she wanted done and where, not looking at Gendry. Jaqui nodded and motioned for her to follow her. Arya took a few steps, then stopped abruptly when she heard Gendry’s footsteps behind her also.

She turned to see him scowling as he tried not to collide with her. “What?” He asked.

“You’re coming?”

“You think I’d get this far and not see it through?”

A flush spread across her cheeks. “Fine. But you turn around when I say so.” 

“Fine,” he replied, and she noted that his ears were red, too.

She turned to go, then stopped again. 

“What now?” He asked.

“Does it hurt very much?” She asked quietly, her back still to him. 

His hand squeezed her shoulder once. “It hurts,” he replied honestly. “But…in a good way. It makes you remember.” 

She nodded and made her feet move, not stopping until she was seated in the chair. When Jaqui turned with the needle, Arya raised her eyebrows at Gendry, and he turned his back.

Jaqui motioned to her hipbone. “Right along here, correct?”

“Yes.” Arya lifted her shirt up, unzipping her jeans and pushing them off her hips slightly. As Jaqui prepped the area, she got more nervous and gripped the chair, praying she hadn’t got herself into something she couldn’t handle.

“Gendry.” 

“Yes?”

“Can you…say something?”

“About what?”

“Anything. Just talk.” 

His mouth opened immediately, words spilling out about the class he was taking with Davos, and how much he liked him as a professor, while Jaqui began her work.

Arya bit her lip as the needle sunk in, creating a trail of fire across her skin. She didn’t take her eyes from it, though, wanting to see the letters take shape. Her mind focused on Gendry’s voice, as he continued on about how he’d met Davos during a boneheaded prank he and Jon had failed to pull off. Davos had saved his ass but been on him ever since, though at this point it seemed to be an old joke between them. Gendry’s fists were clenched as he talked, and Arya knew the only reason he wasn’t turning around was because she had asked him not to.

His voice continued, light as ever, making her grin as he told her how he’d once fixed Petyr Baelish’s car with the wrong parts on purpose, knowing he wouldn’t find out until he was long gone and unaware of which mechanic had made the error. 

Then, finally, the stinging ended as quickly as it had started, and Arya gazed at the dark blue ink now imprinted into her hip.

_Not today._

She unclenched her hands, seeing the red marks from where her nails had bit into her palm. 

“Thank you,” she breathed, and Jaqui grinned in reply, pleased. She tossed a small towel over Arya’s lap, covering her open jeans and underwear, before nodding her head at Gendry. “Thanks,” Arya whispered again.

Gendry waited, still not turning, and she smiled at his back. “You can turn.”

He did so, a hand over his eyes, and Jaqui muffled a laugh as Arya’s leg shot out to kick him. He grinned and dodged her easily, but didn’t remove his hand. 

“Gendry,” she yanked at the edge of his shirt, pulling him nearer. “I want you to see it.” 

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

Gendry removed his hand, his eyes landing on her face first before continuing down her body. She watched as his lips formed the words silently, his mouth curving into a proud smile as he met her gaze again. 

“Alright,” Jaqui said. “Time to cover it for a bit. Back around you go,” she motioned at Gendry, who grinned and turned obediently again. She winked at Arya before settling a bandage over it, giving her instructions on how to take care of it the first few days.

Arya gingerly zipped up her jeans, getting up carefully. She was sore, but Gendry had been right. It was a good hurt.

She paid Jaqui, taking her card and promising to call in a few days to check in. 

Gendry slung his arm around her shoulders outside. “I’m impressed,” he said, and she knew he meant it. “Thank you. For showing me,” he added. 

“Thanks for taking me,” Arya replied.

“Well clearly, I had no choice,” he drawled. “Who knows what kind of trouble you’d have gotten into without me.”


	16. Help

Jon was waiting for him when Gendry came into work a few days later, and he thought for sure he was a dead man. He wondered how quickly Jon had found out about the tattoo, but by some newfound logic decided not to open his mouth and ask that very stupid question.

He waved a hand in greeting, motioning Jon to follow him into the garage, taking it as a good sign that his friend didn’t argue. Once he’d looked at his work order, he turned around. “What’s up?”

“How was it?”

He stared at him. “Sorry?”

“You took Arya on Saturday, right? How did it go?”

Gendry inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. “It was rough ... for both of them, I think. But she’s strong.”

“And you?”

“What about me?”

“You expect me to believe dad didn’t say a word to you?”

Gendry rolled his eyes, starting to get out his tools. “He wouldn’t have, but Arya let it slip that I’d brought her.”

“He asked to see you.” It wasn’t a question. “What happened?”

“Nothing. Well, that’s a lie, I guess.” Gendry rubbed the back of his neck and leaned against the car, turning to face Jon. “He … apologized.”

The only hint of surprise on Jon’s face was a slight widening of his eyes, before he nodded and crossed his arms. “Took him long enough.”

“Jon,” Gendry protested.

“What?” Jon was unmoved. “Look, he wouldn’t give you a second glance years ago, and now he knows what it feels like to be in your spot. I love him, but he was too stubborn to not see what was right under his nose.”

“Can you really blame him?”

“Yes,” Jon said defiantly, and Gendry shook his head, but a small grin escaped anyways at his friend’s solidarity.

Then Jon’s voice softened. “Was Arya there, when he mentioned it?”

Gendry nodded. “He wasn’t specific about anything, though.”

“And she didn’t push you about it after?” When Gendry shook his head, Jon let out a breath. “Wow. You must have done something right.”

Gendry smiled again, then saw the look on Jon’s face.

“What?”

“Have you heard from Lommy this month?”

He shook his head, feeling his throat tighten at the mere mention of the name. “Hot Pie talked to him a while back, though. Said he sounds good. Better.”

“Good. That’s really good.” Jon paused. “You know, I haven’t told Arya anything, other than not to listen to what other people say. Though, I think she’s figured out that much on her own by now.”

“I know. She told me as much.” 

“She wants to help,” he said quietly, and Gendry looked up in surprise. “She won’t say it. Not now, perhaps not ever, but she does. I can tell.”

Gendry nodded, trying not to be too pleased by the news. “She’s been great about it so far,” was all he could honestly say, and it seemed to be enough for Jon.

“Has she said anything to you about the visit?” He asked carefully.

Jon shook his head. “Just that dad says hello and hopes to see me next time. She’s so damn quiet sometimes, I can’t tell if she’s actually fine or just good at hiding it.”

“More of the latter, I’d bet,” Gendry mused. He’d been talking to himself, but Jon heard.

“She took it that hard?”

Gendry chewed his lip, thinking. “At first it was more anger than anything else. But I think near the end, when she had to say goodbye, it shook her for a bit.”

Jon nodded, still worried, and Gendry tried to move him past it. “It’ll probably get better with each visit. She shook herself out of it pretty quick on the drive back,” he added, not entirely lying. “Plus, I know she’s got a countdown going, of all the things she’s going to do when he’s let out.” 

That brought a small grin to Jon’s face.

“Thanks for taking her.”

“Of course.”


	17. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who's been reading! :) also wanted to note something, since many have asked: I will be telling Gendry's backstory, but am still deciding how to do it - i.e. in pieces or all at once. It's something I really want to come out properly and genuinely, so that's why if it feels like I'm teasing - well, I am. lol. But hopefully you guys enjoy the relationship stuff too, which will be picking up soon, I promise! okay, I'm done.

Arya paused as she pulled on her clothes, her fingers tracing over the words on her hip as they did nearly every morning now.

_Not today_.

The words warmed and filled her with purpose, a reminder of what had been and what strength she still had.

It had been startling, on the first day, when she peeled off the gauze to see the words still there, fresh as ever. Even now, two weeks later, the blue was a stark contrast to her pale skin. 

As it had nearly every day, the thought crossed her mind that she couldn’t thank Gendry enough for taking her. They hadn’t spoken too much since then, her busy with classes and him spending extra time at the garage (probably to make up for missing the entire day last week, not that he’d admit to it). 

But every day, she’d gotten a text asking how things were. Although he insisted he was only asking about her day, Arya suspected it was also his way of indirectly asking about infection without getting into specifics. He was always careful to never mention the tattoo, even via text, in case her phone somehow wasn’t with her. She teased him for it, but honestly she was glad nobody else knew. It could be their little secret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gendry pulled out from under the car, reaching out for a rag to wipe the grease from his face. He was working overtime at Mott’s yet again, making up the hours he’d missed on Saturday little by little, as much as his classes would allow.

His phone vibrated on the table, and he grinned when he saw Arya’s name pop up.

“Hello.”

“Hi. Still at the garage?”

“Yeah, just finishing up.”

“Well when you’re done you should come by,” she said. “I ordered too much food for one person and nobody’s here to share it.” 

“Are you sure?” He asked teasingly. “You can eat an impressive amount for such a small person.” 

“Shut up. Besides, I would eat it if they hadn’t stuck olives all over the sandwich,” Arya grumbled. “I hate olives.” 

“I happen to know someone who love olives,” he replied, knowing her eyes were narrowing by the minute.

“Really?” She asked sarcastically. “Why don’t you pass on their number, then, and I’ll give them a ring.” 

Gendry laughed, realizing he hadn’t properly spoken to her for a few days, and he quite missed it. “I’ll see you soon.”

He shook his head, finishing his work with a grin on his face and trying to ignore how wrong it was to flirt with his best friend’s younger sister, and how much he couldn’t bring himself to care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gendry leaned back on the couch, eyeing the empty food containers in front of him. “God. That was so much food.”

Arya nodded, her mouth full. She took a gulp of water and swallowed. “All your fault.”

“ _My_ fault?”

“You told me about this place!” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t pick up the phone and order all this.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Are you complaining about free food?”

“Never.” 

Arya grinned at him, shaking her head before rising from the couch with a groan. “I’ll box the rest for Jon and Sansa.”

“Where are they, anyways?”

“Jon was helping Sam out with some work and got stuck. Sansa’s with Marg.” She had a glint in her eye. “I think Willas is visiting.”

Gendry chuckled. “Was that your idea or Margaery’s?”

“Both,” she responded promptly, and his grin widened. 

He started the filling the dishwasher while she was collecting the leftovers, and he debated whether to push his luck and stay longer. He didn’t want to impose, but it didn’t sound like anyone was coming back soon, and he hadn’t really seen her for a while.

“So what’ve you got planned the rest of the night?” He asked casually, pouring in the dishwashing liquid.

“Not much. Just me and my papers,” she grumbled, and he bit back another grin. Gendry waited to see if she’d continue, and when she didn’t, decided to try his luck.  
“Mind if I stay a while longer? I’ve got some work to finish up, as well.” He glanced at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

Her hand paused in the midst of closing a container, then clicked it shut. “I don’t mind,” she replied, and he pushed down the giddy feeling that was quickly rising.  
“Good, because I’m in no state to move after everything you fed me,” he remarked.

“Nobody told you to eat all of it,” she responded tartly, and he muffled a laugh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had both settled back on the couch. Gendry was typing away on his laptop, his feet propped up on the coffee table, while Arya was curled at the other end against the armrest. Her legs were pulled up, a book balanced against her knees as she read and made notes. 

He’d put on music after a while, leaving it on without his headphones when he saw Arya’s foot tapping along. 

As another song ended, he heard her even breathing and looked over, smiling at the sight. Arya was fast asleep, her head tucked into the back of the couch, and her pen fallen onto the carpet. He leaned over to take her heavy textbook off, and she shifted, turning so she was curled on her side. 

He grinned and went back to his work, looking up again only when she stretched, her toes curling into his side. Her shirt was riding up, and he could see the tail end of blue ink peeking out from under the waistband of her sweats. 

Gendry turned back to his computer, willing himself not to stare. He was still convinced someone would find out and give him hell for it, but whenever he thought about the look on her face outside the tattoo parlor, or outside the jail, he decided it would be worth it.

He looked down at his own wrist, studying the black ink. He’d gotten his tattoos shortly after the incident with Joffrey’s goons, never looking back. He understood all too well how Arya felt, wanting to forget and yet needing to remember, to remind her not to make the same mistakes. So when she had pressed him, he’d been unable to find a reason to say no, other than the threat of her family.

He’d wanted to provide more than verbal support when she’d actually gotten it, but the thought of turning around had made blood rush to the wrong areas, so he’d settled for simply talking to her and hoping it would be enough. She hadn’t made a sound – not that he expected any less.

When she had finally tugged him over, he’d been ridiculously proud to see the words on her hip, and even dizzier that she wanted him to see. What he hadn’t told her, for obvious reasons, was how damn sexy he found it. His fingers had been itching to trace the words on her skin, followed by the urge to follow the curve of her hipbone with his mouth, and he’d had to go through the entire bloody auto manual for a Cadillac convertible until his brain would stop thinking about Arya and smooth skin in the same sentence. 

As far as he knew, nobody else knew about her tatto, and the thought pleased him. Arya didn’t trust easily, and though he’d realized they were becoming closer, he hadn’t known just how deep her trust was until last week. Gendry liked being someone Arya trusted. He liked it very much.


	18. Uncertain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome. So the build-up turned out to be longer than I expected due to ideas just popping into my head continuously. But we're almost there - I promise! So close. please stick with me :)

Arya shut her book and fell back against the pillows in a huff. Boys were stupid. Especially Gendry. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

And she was even stupider for not being able to get him out of her head. 

Every time she was around him, her body disobeyed her. She felt like she was on the verge of something. Her feet were perched on the ledge, ready to make the leap, but her mind was too frozen by fear to make the rest of her body move. No matter that he seemed ready to catch her. That only made it worse. She couldn’t – wouldn’t – depend on another person that much.

_What do we say to fear?_ She heard her father’s voice in her head. “Not today,” she whispered, her fingers automatically tracing the words on her hip. 

There was a knock on her door, and then Sansa’s voice softly called her name.

“Come in,” Arya sighed, not moving from her position.

Sansa entered, took one look at her state, then closed the door firmly and crawled into the bed next to her. They lay on their backs, staring up at the ceiling in silence for a while.  
Then Sansa shifted her head to study her. “Arya, talk to me.”

“I don’t know where to start.”

“Is it … dad?” 

Arya shook her head no, and she felt Sansa’s small sigh of relief. “Did he seem alright?” When Arya’s grey eyes landed on her, she shook her head bitterly. “I know, it’s a stupid question. How could anyone be alright in _that_ place. But-“

“It’s not a stupid question,” Arya interrupted quietly. “He was okay. Just happy to see us, I think. To know we’re all managing.”

Sansa nodded, and Arya’s hand crept into hers, holding tight.

“Alright.” Sansa cleared her throat. “Does this have to do with school?”

“Not really.”

“So it’s personal, then.”

A nod.

“Is it Gendry?”

Arya’s head whipped to face Sansa, and her older sister couldn’t help the laugh.

“Is it that obvious?” She asked, and Sansa quieted at the concern in her voice.

“Only to me,” she assured her. “I can’t help but watch out for you. I notice things others probably miss.”

“Sansa, I’m so confused.”

“Get used to it,” her sister responded dryly. “Boys are helpless.”

Arya let out a startled laugh. “And stupid.”

“Absolutely.” They grinned at each other, and Arya found herself marveling that she was even having this conversation with her sister. She knew Sansa was having similar thoughts.

“Did he do something?”

“He’s just being … him. And it’s driving me mad,” Arya pressed her face into the pillow, embarrassed.

“Dear sister. Do you not realize he probably thinks the same of you?”

“That’s not possible.”

“And why not?” Sansa asked sharply, and Arya opened an eye to see her sister’s fierce expression. “You are _Arya Stark_. He should be falling at your feet, and if he’s not, he’s not worth your time.”

“Sansa. You know I don’t want anyone like that.”

“Then what do you want, Arya?”

Arya clutched her pillow again. “Just him.”

“So what’s stopping you?”

“I’m not used to this, Sansa. I don’t know how to do … any of this.”

“Nobody does,” came her sister’s gentle reply. “But you muddle through it, together, if you’re lucky, and you come out on the other side.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Arya.” Sansa’s hand pulled her face out of the pillow. “There’s no guarantee here. Nobody can give you that.” She looked at her for a long moment. “Are you afraid of him, or how you feel for him?”

When Arya didn’t reply, Sansa smiled softly. “What do we say to fear?”

“Not today.” 

They lay silent for some time until Arya asked, “Are you … does Willas drive you mad also?”

Sansa shifted, surprise crossing her face before she gave in. “Constantly,” she replied sheepishly, and Arya gave her a small smile, glad to hear she wasn’t alone.


	19. Scared

Gendry had given up on ever finishing his ethics assignment. Arya had called him that morning, her voice quiet and hesitant – a first, he was sure – asking if she could come by later. Arya never asked for that sort of thing. She just showed up. Ever since, his mind had been on her instead of his paper. 

A soft knock sounded at the door, and he stood up, stretching and taking a breath before pulling it open. Arya stood outside, chewing her lip.

"Hi,” she said quietly, her grey eyes meeting his tiredly.

“Hey.” He leaned against the doorway. “How are you?”

“Alright.” She gave him a small smile. 

“You didn’t sound so great on the phone. What’s up?”

Arya bit her lip again, and Gendry balled his hands into fists so that he wouldn’t pull her close and bite her lip himself.

“Want to come in?” He asked, seeing her discomfort. 

“Sure.” She stepped inside and stood uncertainly, twisting her fingers, unusually nervous, and it made him tense, too.

“Can I get you anything?”

“No, thanks.” 

They stood for a moment awkwardly, him studying her in concern while Arya looked anywhere but him. The silence had never been this deafening between them. It unnerved him.

“Arya,” he said gently. “Why are you here?”

She spread her hands helplessly. “I don’t know.” She plopped on his bed, running a frustrated hand through her hair and then automatically starting a braid. “I can’t figure out why I always end up coming to you when something goes wrong. Or even when things are alright.” 

Gendry tried not to smile, he really did, but his mouth curved up anyways. “Is that a problem?”

She shrugged again, the confusion evident on her face. 

“Does it bother you?” He asked again, leaning against his desk. 

“Maybe . A little.” She met his eyes for a moment before looking down. “I’m not used to needing someone.” 

“Me either,” he replied, and she scoffed. “What, you don’t believe me?”

Her face turned up to his when she heard the indignation in his voice, her eyes remaining on him as he continued. “You think this is one-sided? I was used to being on my own for the longest time until I met you. Now … I’m constantly finding excuses to be in the same room as you. My mind has a fit when you smile at me. I want to tell you shit I’ve never told anyone else, and I still don’t entirely know why.”

Gendry paused for breath, meeting her wide eyes for a moment before turning away. He rubbed his neck. “I need coffee.” Silently, he measured out the grounds and water, trying to keep his hands steady. When the coffee started to pour and Arya was still quiet, he sat next to her on the bed. 

“Why can’t you let this happen?” He asked.

“I don’t even know what _this_ is,” she protested, putting her head in her hands.

“Neither do I,” he replied. “But I really want to find out.” He shifted closer, pulling her hands away and gently tilting her face toward his. “Don’t you?” 

Her gaze remained on him for a long time, and Gendry didn’t look away, wanting her to see the truth in his face. When her teeth worried at her bottom lip again, he was helpless to brush a hand along her jaw, his thumb stroking softly over her full bottom lip. Her mouth parted with a soft intake of breath and her hand came up to rest over his, her grip hesitant. 

Gendry pulled his hand away, not wanting to push her more than he already had. Arya was opening for him, slowly, and that was more than he could ask for at the moment.

He pressed a chaste kiss to her palm before getting up, retrieving two mugs for coffee. He kept his back to her while he filled their mugs and added milk (to hers) and sugar (to his), giving her time to think about what she wanted. If she was going to say no, he wanted it to be now and not when they were knee-deep in something more.

After several antagonizing minutes of stirring the coffee and pretending to read his emails, Gendry felt her arms slip around his waist hesitantly, and he felt the elation bubble up inside of him like a dam ready to burst.

Her lips pressed against the hollow between his shoulder blades before she rested her forehead against his back, and his hands covered hers. Arya tightened her grip and he let out a breath he was unaware of holding. He lost track of how long they stood there like that, their breaths molding to each other, his fingers stroking softly over hers. When she mumbled something into his shirt, Gendry had to ask her to repeat it. He felt her head turn so her cheek was pressing against him, and he could hear her voice more clearly.

“Aren’t you scared?” 

“More than you know. Your family is a fearsome lot.” 

“Gendry,” she said exasperatedly, but he knew she was smiling.

“Of course I’m afraid,” he answered honestly, squeezing her hands. “But it’s the kind of fear you get at the top of a roller coaster, you know? When you get so high you think you might fly right off, and then it dips down and takes your breath away.” 

“And that’s a good thing?”

Gendry chuckled. “It’s a very good thing.” 

“Okay,” Arya replied softly. Gendry lifted her hands to brush his lips against her skin, only pausing when she asked another question. “Can I request one thing?”

“Name it.”

“Can we keep this between us for now?” He kept his grip on her hands when he turned, needing to see her face. She mistook his movement for worry and rushed to explain herself. “It’s just that I’m really bad at this, and I don’t need other people making it worse. I just want some time to figure this out, before everyone else puts their two cents in,” she finished quickly.

Gendry pulled her closer. “So we’re doing this, then?”

Arya let out a breath and allowed herself a real smile. “Yes.”


	20. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because you all asked so nicely ;D

Gendry felt his phone vibrate and reached into his back pocket as he lay under the car.

“Hello?” He answered without looking at the screen, gritting his teeth as he gripped the wrench harder, trying to get the stubborn cap off.

“Hey,” Arya’s voice came through the speaker and he stopped working, letting his head thud back against the ground.

“Hey you,” he said softly. “Long time no see.”

“I know.” She didn’t attempt to hide her irritation. “This has to be the longest week ever.” 

Gendry stared up at the car. “I second that.” 

“Where are you?”

“At Mott’s.”

“Excellent.” The line went dead, and he stared at his blank screen for a moment before hitting redial.

Her ringtone (it had to be hers, only Arya liked this song) echoed off the walls of the garage, and he nearly banged his head against the car in his haste to get out from under it.

Arya stood a few feet from him with a shy grin on her face, waving her phone in greeting as he stood up. 

“Hi,” he said in surprise.

“Hi.” She held up the bag in her hand. “Thought you could use some food.” 

“You got here awfully quick.”

She shrugged. “I was already on my way when I called. Just had to make sure, before I showed up to an empty garage with Chinese food.” 

He grinned, overly pleased with the turn of events, then remembered the car behind him. “Can you give me an extra five minutes? I’m almost done.”

She waved him off. “Take your time.” 

Gendry pushed back under the car, still lightheaded that Arya was here. She’d come to the garage plenty of times before, but not since they’d talked last week. At first he’d been worried that she’d changed her mind, until he realized she had exams and so did he, and everything else had to be put on hold. He worked quickly, tightening the last screw and checking to make sure nothing would come loose.

When he pulled back out, Arya was perched on a stool, waiting. The food was laid on his table, unopened. Gendry tried to wipe himself off with a rag and then gave up, grinning sheepishly in apology before retreating into the back for his spare clothes.

He changed in record time and came back. Instead of going for the food straight away, he lifted her out of the chair in a hug, laughing at her squeak of surprise. Then Arya’s arms wrapped around him tightly in response, and he felt warmth spread throughout his body. 

After a minute, he set her down gently and pulled back, delighting in the flush on her cheeks. She grabbed a container and sat down again, and he pushed a chair over to join her. They ate slowly, catching up on the events of the week. Gendry was glad to learn her exams had (mostly) gone well, despite everything else she’d had on her plate. Her grey eyes were tired but satisfied. School seemed a welcome respite from all her other thoughts. 

He told her about Tobho getting sick at the start of the week with some bug, so he’d been back and forth to the Mott’s place to bring Calla groceries and supplies in between classes. 

“How’s he doing now?” Arya asked in concern.

“Better, I think. Calla’s just trying to keep him down another day – doesn’t want him doing too much too fast.” 

Arya nodded in agreement. “Good.”

He asked after her family, and she replied slowly, haltingly about her mum finding a new job while Robb tried to keep up the business. 

“He’s not always the best at politics,” she admitted. “But he has good intentions. We’ve all learned from what happened.” 

“Sometimes that’s enough,” he replied. 

The day waned as they finished eating, the sun beginning its descent as they cleaned up. Gendry watched Arya out of the corner of his eye, unable to help brushing against her every minute or so. He was aching to touch her, to kiss her like he had wanted to for weeks now, but he wondered if he should let her decide when that happened. Then it occurred to him that tonight had been her idea, and the thought made him feel bold.

When he came back from throwing out the trash and washing up, Arya was staring down at his desk, absently braiding her hair. 

“So,” he said casually, slinging an arm over her shoulders. “Does this count as our first date?” His cheeky grin widened when her mouth fell open. As a flush crept up her neck into her cheeks, he decided that the sight of Arya Stark blushing was quickly becoming one of his favorite things.

She hit him, trying to pull away, but he kept his arm wrapped around her, moving with her and trapping her between him and the desk. Her grey eyes were flitting back and forth between his face and mouth, hesitant but wanting, and her hands wandered uncertainly along his torso until they settled on his shoulders, pulling him even closer. Gendry leaned down slowly, carefully, giving her every chance to refuse, until he was inches from her lips, and he could feel her breath when she whispered, “I might be bad at this.” 

His lips curved against hers. “That’s impossible,” he said, and kissed her. He kept it slow, coaxing as her mouth moved against his tentatively at first. Then her hands wound around his neck as she pushed up on her toes, responding to him eagerly. She kissed like she did everything else – fiercely and completely. His hands tangled into her long hair, tilting her face and molding his lips to hers, unable to get enough. When she sighed against him, his tongue languidly slipped into her mouth and her fingers tightened on his shoulders as she made a surprised noise. She tasted of soda and pickles, and that shouldn’t have been remotely attractive, except she was Arya, and everything about her drove him mad.

Gendry broke away only when he needed to breathe, resting his forehead against hers and keeping his hands cupped around her face. Her eyes fluttered open and there was a new light in her eyes.

“Does that make it a date?” she murmured, her hands tracing over his shoulders and biceps before coming up to cover his. 

He locked his fingers with hers, helplessly grinning. “You tell me.”

She pulled him back down, her lips colliding with his in answer.


	21. Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome :)

Gendry’s hand crept up her side, and a breathless laugh escaped her as she tried to swat his hand away. His lips curved against her neck, pressing soft kisses up behind her ear until Arya impatiently drew his mouth to hers. 

She didn’t resist when his tongue immediately sought entry, hungrily tasting every corner of her mouth. Gathering her wits, her tongue began to duel with his, and she clamped her arms around his neck, trying to draw him as close as possible. For once, Arya’s mind was blissfully blank, all her senses focused on Gendry’s far too talented mouth and hands.

Only when she absolutely had to breathe did she pulled away reluctantly, and he rested his forehead against hers. Between the mattress at her back and his warm weight above, her body was on fire. Then Gendry’s lips returned to her skin, unable to stop pressing soft kisses along her jaw, and as his hands wandered along her torso, Arya thought she would burst into flame entirely. 

It had been over a week since kissed her in the garage, and though she’d found a way to see him nearly every day since then, today was the first full day they were spending together. They hadn’t yet left his apartment – not that either was complaining about it.

The day had started innocently enough. She’d left her house soon after breakfast, leaving a note for Sansa (saying she was studying, of course) and biked to Gendry’s. He was already wide awake, and had been for hours, she suspected. They had both attempted normal conversation, but small touches became teasing, arguing led to wrestling, and eventually they both let go of all pretense and gave in.

Now she was pressed between Gendry and his mattress, increasingly aware (and surprised) of just how much she liked it. When his mouth moved back to hers, sucking gently on her lower lip, she let out a breath, tugging at his shirt. Gendry sighed against her and pulled back, resting himself on his elbows and stroking her hair with shaking hands.   
I think I might combust,” she said dazedly, and he chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to her shoulder.

“Sorry,” he grinned. “Got carried away.”

“Stupid,” she hit his shoulder half-heartedly. “Don’t be sorry.” Arya grinned at his pleased face, then peeked over his shoulder. Her mouth dropped open, emitting a startled laugh. “Gendry. When did it become 1:30?”

Gendry shifted, also peering at the clock and letting out a laugh. He turned back to her. “I should care, but I really, really don’t,” he said and kissed her again, and she quickly forgot about the time. 

When Arya’s stomach rumbled an hour later, she pulled back in embarrassment, but he kept his arms around her. 

“I’m not being a very good boyfriend, am I?” Gendry murmured into her neck.

“How so?”

“I should have fed you by now.”

“Maybe. But that would have meant you had to stop doing…this,” Arya fumbled for words, her cheeks warming as he grinned at her smugly, the bastard. 

“I like your logic,” he whispered against her lips, before his mouth covered hers again. She bit his lip in reply before kissing him back, dizzily understanding why Sansa had liked dating so much. 

Finally, he wrenched his mouth away with a groan, and she was glad to see she wasn’t the only one having trouble breathing.

“We should probably get food,” he decided, and she nodded in agreement. He moved off her, and her body missed his warmth instantly. Arya lay there for another moment, collecting herself, before taking his offered hand and clambering off the bed. Turning to go, she yelped when he pulled her back against him, a teasing look on his face.

“So you agree, then – I’m your boyfriend?” Gendry was grinning freely, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, and Arya belatedly realized she hadn’t refuted him earlier.

So she fisted her hand in his shirt, yanking his face down to hers. “You tell me,” she said archly, trying to instill confidence in her voice.

A different smile spread over his face slowly, and he eased his lips over hers softly, lazily in answer, until her whole body was melting against him in response, and she was glad he was holding her up.


	22. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no summary. just having a bad day. so you may have more than one chapter coming tonight, since writing is all I can do at the moment to escape .___.

Arya couldn’t remember why she’d ever thought this was a good idea. She was wedged on the couch next to Sansa, trying and failing not to glance at Gendry for the hundredth time as the movie went on. Jon was sprawled in the armchair, leaving Gendry with the seat next to her on the couch. She was sure he was regretting that now, as was she.

When Sansa had first suggested the movie, she didn’t think anything of it. They’d just finished dinner, tired from school and work, and a movie had sounded like a welcome break. Then Sansa had turned down the lights, and suddenly Arya was very aware of Gendry next to her.

They’d been together for almost a month now. She still had trouble calling it dating – the word simply felt foreign to her. What didn’t feel foreign was Gendry’s mouth on hers, his hands on her skin, his careful, slow exploration of her. Her face burned at the thought, and she was glad, not for the first time that night, of the dark room.

They were always careful. It came easily to them, since both were incredibly private people to begin with. Now they were just reserved about one more thing; it wasn’t that big of a leap to make.

What had surprised her was her reaction to him. Gendry had been her friend for some time, and though she’d known there was something beyond that, she’d been wary to push further. But he’d asked her to, and she found herself unable to say no. He made her want to stop running, and it scared the hell out of her. He knew it, too. 

His arm was resting on the back of the couch when Arya leaned back against the cushions. She nearly curled into him, feeling his hand automatically curve against the back of her neck to pull her closer, when she remembered where they were and sat forward again suddenly. 

“I need something to drink,” she announced to everyone, and did her best not to run from the room. The cool air of the fridge was soothing to her heated skin, and she leaned into it for a moment, resting her head against the side. She was definitely going crazy.

Gendry chose that moment to walk in. She turned to see him fighting a smile and stuck out her tongue, closing the fridge door and backing up against it when he moved closer.

“We’re in my kitchen,” she warned quietly, though she made no move to stop him. 

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “This was a bad idea. I’m going to beg off, say I have a headache or something.”

When her mouth formed something akin to a pout, Gendry was helpless to lean in and kiss it away, and she sighed. He pulled away quickly, trying not to extend it for fear of her brother or sister walking in. Arya made a protesting noise and pulled his head back down for one more kiss, feeling him smile against her. Then she set her hands against his chest and shoved. 

“Alright, I’m leaving,” he murmured. He tugged on her braid gently and winked. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Just then, Sansa walked in. Gendry and Arya looked up in surprise, then back at each other. His hand remained absently on her hair, and after a moment, Arya wove her fingers with his, raising an eyebrow at her sister.

A delighted smile spread over Sansa’s face, but as her mouth opened to voice her joy, Arya put a pleading finger to her lips, nodding to the living room where Jon sat. Sansa clapped her hands over her mouth, practically bouncing on her feet, and Arya grinned despite herself. She looked up at Gendry, who couldn’t hide his amusement (and relief) either.

“I have to head out, unfortunately,” he told her sister, and when her face fell, he rushed to assure her. “Not because of you. I just have a lot of work left. Plus…I was kind of distracted anyways.” He glanced at Arya, and she felt the heat creep into her cheeks. Gendry chuckled and pressed a kiss to her hair, whispering a cheeky, “Bye, you” before nodding to Sansa and heading back to the living room to grab his things.

Sansa waved, brimming with excitement, then turned back to Arya with a knowing grin. “Tell me everything.”


	23. Headlines

Arya stared at the computer screen in front of her, unsure if she should continue. Curiosity and principle battled, but curiosity won out and she clicked “search” before she could chicken out.

There were so many headlines. 

_Local kid turns brute in vicious attack._

_Boy comes for visit, leaves with black eye._

_Investigation pending into local student for savage attack._

The list went on and on. Arya scanned through each one, trying to figure out what she didn’t like about it. Then she realized: it was the same thing she’d seen in the headlines about her father. Always mentioning the supposed victim, pointing fingers at the accused, without any sort of explanation as to how the accused came to be.

Clicking on a few of the links, she briefly read the attached articles and found her suspicions confirmed. All the quotes and information came from either “unnamed sources” or people in positions of power. There was virtually no information about Gendry aside from a physical description and again, information from people she knew had no real knowledge of Gendry.

Joffrey’s face was splashed in every story, bruised eye and cut lip standing out in harsh contrast to his pale skin. Pobably edited to look even worse, Arya thought irritatedly, and closed her computer.

She sat her desk for a long time, lost in her thoughts. The stories made her sick – not for what they actually contained, but for how they treated Gendry. The person she had come to know would never have done something like that unless it was warranted. And knowing Joffrey, he had it coming.

But there was another thing she couldn’t put a finger on, and it bothered her to no end. The papers used words like “vicious” and “brute”, sinister words that weren’t justified by the bruises on Joffrey’s face. There were details being left out, seemingly on purpose, entirely with the goal of painting an incorrect picture of Gendry.

She wouldn’t ask him about it. Arya understood what it was like to have things twisted to the point that nobody could see the truth hidden amongst the lies. 

All she could do was hope he’d one day trust her enough to let her in behind all of that to hear the real story.


	24. Date

“We should go on a real date.”

Arya’s head snapped up from her book to look at him. He was lying contentedly on the bed next to her, highly amused at her reaction. 

“Come again?”

Gendry grinned up at her. “A date. You and me.”

“Don’t you usually do that at the beginning of a rel- these things?” Arya stumbled, and his grin only widened.

“Says who?”

Surprise flashed on her face, followed by wonder. “You know, I don’t know.” Then she grinned slyly. “Besides, I thought we already had a date at Mott’s?”

Gendry chuckled. “Yes, because Mott’s is where I want to take my girlfriend.”

Though her face brightened at the last word, Arya shoved him lightly in response anyways. “You know I don’t care about that type of thing.”

“I know.” He watched her carefully, waiting to see if she’d say anymore. 

“So, what about it?” When she didn’t reply, he couldn’t resist teasing her. “What, you don’t want to go on a date with me?”

She chewed her lip. “It’s not that.”

“Then what?”

Arya looked back down at her notes. “I’ve never really been on a date.”

A gentle finger under her chin made her look back at him, and she shrugged at the unspoken question. “Not many people want to date the daughter of a criminal.”

“Yeah, well not many people want to date the guy who put someone in the hospital.” The words slipped out easily, and he froze, suddenly aware of what he’d just said.

Arya looked down at him, only open curiosity in her face, but didn’t say anything. Then she pressed a kiss against his palm and smiled softly. “Guess we’re both good at scaring people off, huh?”

She’d done it again. Let him off the hook when she had no reason to.

“Why do you never ask me about it?”

Arya’s grey gaze met his again, unwavering. “It’s your story,” she said simply. “You should get to decide who knows it. When you want to tell me, I’ll be here.”

Gendry could only stare, absolutely sure in that moment that he was in love with her. But he forced himself to ask. “And if I never do?”

They both knew it wasn’t likely, but Arya studied him anyways. 

“Then I’ll still be here.”

He leaned up at the same moment that she leaned down, and he kissed her as deeply as he could, trying to convey what he couldn’t yet say out loud. Arya responded in kind, and he felt delirious when she finally pulled back.

He laid there for a few more minutes, absently toying with her hair as she sat next to him.

“So, you never answered my question.” She looked up shyly. “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Arya smiled. “Yes.”


	25. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Gendry's past! lol I don't want to mislead anyone

Arya sat on the steps, waiting for Gendry to pull up. She’d left her hair loose and worn a simple shirt and shorts. He still wouldn’t tell her what they were doing on their date, only saying she should dress casual.

As she waited, her thoughts drifted to her last visit with her father. She’d seen him twice more since going with Gendry. Both of these times, Jon had taken her. Mum had been there on the first one, looking overly tired but steely as ever. Somehow, her father looked slightly better, though she wasn’t entirely sure it wasn’t a trick of her imagination. It had been difficult to leave again, but she found strength in her parents, used it to keep herself strong even though Jon kept throwing concerned gazes at her on the way back.

The second time she’d gone with him, it had been just them and dad, and Arya was bursting with stories to tell. Jon had grinned, sitting back and contentedly letting her talk. When he mentioned her ankle, she sheepishly explained the fall to her father, who shook his head but smiled nevertheless. Jon interrupted to pointedly mention Gendry’s involvement, and Arya didn’t miss the knowing look on her dad’s face before she looked away, unable to help her slight blush. Thankfully though, he kept silent. As Jon continued on, relating his own news, she once again noticed how similar he and her father were, down to their soft, serious voices and precise conversation.

When time was up, her dad asked her to stay an extra moment and Jon waited by the door. Arya looked at her father curiously.

“You seem well,” he commented with a smile, and she shrugged. 

“I’m better, I suppose.”

He raised his eyebrows. “You know, you are allowed to be happy.” 

“I know.” She gave him a small smile. “And I am, to an extent. But when you’re finally out of here, then I’ll truly be happy.”

Her father nodded, his expression becoming uncharacteristically sly for a moment. “Tell Gendry I said hello.”

Arya reddened, opening her mouth and finding no words, and her father chuckled, his face splitting into a wide grin. “I love you, sweetling,” he said when he caught his breath.

“Love you too, dad.” She smiled sheepishly and touched the glass for a moment, and he raised his own hand to press against the glass also.

Though Jon looked at her curiously, she didn’t offer an answer, and he was insightful enough not to ask, simply wrapping her in a hug. On the way home, they pulled into an old-fashioned diner and ordered burgers and milkshakes. When they both ordered strawberry flavors, they looked at each other in surprise before laughing. Their father loved strawberry milkshakes.

Arya sipped at her shake absently while they waited for the food, not meeting Jon’s questioning gaze. He was her favorite brother. She hated keeping secrets from him, but she also didn’t want him going after Gendry unnecessarily. This thing with Gendry, though, whatever it was, wouldn’t just be temporary, and the last thing she wanted was for Jon to find out from anyone else.

When she finally looked up, he was waiting expectantly, and Arya sighed.

“There’s something you should know,” she began hesitantly.

“Alright,” he nudged her softly when she didn’t go on. “Arya, it’s me.”

“I know.” She absently played with her straw, finally settling for a half-truth. “I think … I think I like Gendry. A lot. Not just as a friend.” She cursed her inability to stop the redness that was surely covering her face. “And I think he feels the same.”

Stealing a look at Jon, she saw his eyebrows were nearly lifting off his forehead.

“You … and Gendry?” He asked carefully, though not without amusement, and she nodded cautiously. Noticing him fighting a smile, she kicked him under the table. 

“Stop laughing!”

He did laugh then, quite loudly, attracting the attention of other diners, and she put her head in her hands with a groan.

“Arya, hey, come on.” Jon reached over and pried her hands away, the smile still planted firmly on his face.

“I’m sorry, alright. I didn’t mean to laugh. But I’ve never seen you so bent out of shape before. Over a boy, no less,” he added, and she kicked him again. 

He finally sobered, his eyes examining her seriously. “Are you sure of how you feel?” She nodded, and he sighed. “I can’t say I’m exactly pleased, only because he is a bit older and he does carry some hefty baggage. But,” he added, holding up a hand to stop her protest, “I do think you might actually be good for him.” Jon looked at her shrewdly. “Is that what Dad was talking to you about?”

Arya chewed her lip. “He just said to tell Gendry hello, but I think he had some idea.” 

Jon nodded knowingly. “Sounds like it.”

Their food arrived, and they munched slowly until Arya broke the silence again.

“Please don’t tell Gendry I told you anything. Not yet.”

“Can I ask why?”

She swallowed, tracing her hip absently. “I just … I want to see where this goes. Without other opinions or him being terrified of you sic’ing Ghost on him randomly,” she said dryly, and Jon grinned.

“Sansa knows,” she added honestly. 

“Not surprising. She always was freakishly observant like that,” Jon remarked, and Arya grinned back.

Worrying her lip again, she asked, “So you won’t say anything?”

Jon looked at her for a long time, then finally nodded, and Arya let out the breath she’d been holding.

“Can I at least bring Ghost around a little bit more?” He requested, and she grinned, rolling her eyes.

“Fine.” 

Now as Arya sat on the steps waiting for Gendry, she knew her brother had kept his word. Gendry hadn’t been acting any differently around her, still good and reliable as ever. He’d even asked her on a proper date, and though she’d played it off at first, she couldn’t help but be quite excited. Gendry knew who she was, surprisingly well, and relished the occasion when he could surprise her. Arya was quite certain tonight would be no different.


	26. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night ;)

Gendry’s black car came around the corner, idling by the curve as Arya hopped down the steps and climbed in with a grin.

“Hi.”

“Hey you.” Gendry leaned over to kiss her swiftly before pulling onto the street again.

“So where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

He laughed at her pout, drumming his hands on the steering wheel along to the music. His good mood was contagious, and after a moment her lips curved up as well.

They headed out past the edge of campus, skirting the town and eventually turning onto a dirt road. Arya could see cars parked on the grass up ahead and began turning her head every which way to see more. When he parked, she jumped out of the car, feeling the light breeze hit her bare legs. Gendry took her hand and led her up the hill, grinning as she stopped in surprise at the top.

Her eyes took in the stage set up on the far right, with people milling about or claiming seats on the grass, and she turned to Gendry in delight. “A concert?”

He nodded, a bit of nervousness showing through. “The local bands, they come out here every couple of weeks to give free shows. They used to do it closer to campus, but things got rowdy one year so they moved it out here instead.” He shoved his hands into his pockets. “Is this okay?”

“Are you kidding?” Arya hugged him. “It’s perfect.”

Gendry chuckled and lifted her off the ground momentarily. “I hoped you might like it,” he whispered, and she pulled her head back to kiss him soundly.

“It’s a night full of music. What’s not to like?” she said happily, and he grinned and kissed her again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They wandered down near the stage, where a few small booths had been set up. 

“You gotta have cheap concert junk food,” he told her with a grin. They bought hot dogs, fries and sodas and found a place on the grass contentedly. Their conversation ebbed and flowed easily, as it did most days, and Arya found herself happier than she’d felt in a long time. She eyed Gendry, still in wonder that someone could know her so well.

“So,” she began teasingly, “if this was our first date, would you still have brought me here?”

He thought about it for a moment. “Maybe. I might have asked you first, though, instead of just insisting you come with me.” He grinned. “But I’m glad it’s not our first date.”

Arya took a sip of her soda. “Why’s that?”

Gendry’s smile turned sly. “Because now I don’t have to wait until the end of the night to do this.” His lips met hers warmly, and she faintly registered that he tasted of Cherry Coke and fries, and pulled him closer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first of the bands started up a little while later, and Gendry looked over at her. “Are we staying here or fighting for a spot up there?”

“Oh, definitely fighting,” Arya said with a grin, and he laughed.

“That’s my girl.”

He pulled her up, gripping her fingers tightly as they meandered through the forming crowd. She huddled behind Gendry’s large form, letting him push forward until they couldn’t go further. By then, she could see the equipment on stage clearly as he pulled her in front of him, his arms settling around her waist.

The first few notes were unexpectedly loud, and Arya started, reaching up to rub her ringing ears.

“It takes a while to get used to,” Gendry said in her ear, and she started again when his lips brushed her skin. She felt his chest rumble in laughter and stuck her tongue out in reply.

He was right, though. As the band played on, settling into a rhythm, her ears adjusted to the sound level, and soon she was bobbing her head with the beat. One guitarist got particularly into it, pulling off a sweet solo, and she found herself cheering with the rest of the people around her.

“They’re really good!” She shouted up at Gendry, and he nodded in reply. “Who are they?”

He shrugged, grinning. “No idea.” She laughed and turned back, content to enjoy the music that filled the night air. 

The band finished their set to raucous cheers and applause, bowing before introducing the next musicians. The stage hands came to set up in between, swapping out equipment, and Arya realized with a start that it was growing dark. 

“What do you think so far?” Gendry asked.

She reached up to pull him closer. “I think this was an excellent idea,” she replied, noting his pleased expression. 

Then the stage lights turned on, and the crowd cheered for the next band. They were pretty good, too, though more bluesy and laid-back than the first. Arya felt Gendry rest his head atop hers and smiled to herself, perfectly fine with losing track of time.

Then the third and band was announced, and Arya could tell as the equipment changed once more that they were the closing act. Their set wasn’t elaborate, but the lights were just a bit flashier and they were clearly intending to rock. Something about the setup struck her as familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on exactly what.

She felt more than heard Gendry’s noise of surprise and craned her neck up at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing … I just, I think I recognize that bassist. But that’s not possible…” he trailed off in astonishment, and Arya squinted to get a closer look. 

“Who … ” the guitarist turned back to the crowd at that moment and she gasped. “No way.” She would have recognized that face anywhere. He was in the poster on her wall, the endless CD covers in her room.

Then another man came onstage amidst wild cheers, and Arya felt a shout tear from her own chest as she tugged Gendry’s arm, unable to believe what she was seeing. As two more made their way to the drums and second guitar, the pieces settled into place and she was staring at the faces on the CD Gendry had given back to her months ago.

“Holy shit. Gendry, it’s really them!” 

“No fucking way.” Gendry was awestruck, his blue eyes wide as the lead singer took the mike. 

“Yes fucking way,” she yelled back, exhilarated. The guys onstage were clearly enjoying the crowd’s reaction, letting the cheers rise to a fever pitch before beginning to play. As the first strains of the song began, Arya let out another shout, letting it mingle with the screams of every other fan in the crowd. People shifted and put their hands up, and she cursed her height once more, going on her tip-toes to stretch around them, trying to see the band.

Then Gendry’s lips were at her ear once more. “Hold on tight,” was the only warning she got before he lifted her onto his shoulders.

She all but shrieked in surprise, nearly grabbing onto his hair in response and then realizing at the last minute that would be painful for him. His hands gripped her thighs and she clung to him until she was sure she wasn’t about to fall to her death.

“Are you insane?” She called down to him, and he grinned up at her. 

“Can you see now?”

Arya looked up, suddenly finding her vision blissfully clear of bodies, with only the stage, lights, and band in front of her. She glanced back down at Gendry in excited thanks. When he pressed a kiss to her thigh, her legs turned jelly-like.

“Behave,” she scolded, and he grinned wickedly. She glanced around, noticing other people popping up in similar positions, and yelled again with glee, hearing Gendry add his own voice to the melee. As the band began to play in earnest, she couldn’t help but sing along, grinning when she saw Gendry mouthing the words as well.

They played a full set, to everyone’s utter surprise and delight, and Arya couldn’t believe her luck. A few times, she tugged on Gendry’s ears, intending to ask him if he was getting tired of holding her up, and he only shook his head at her, now and then placing a teasing kiss to her inner thigh and making her wobbly again.

She never wanted the set to end, and she wasn’t sure if it was her imagination, but it felt like the band played longer than usual, too, seeming to have as much fun as the crowd. When they finished their final encore to wild cheers, Arya’s heart was racing, and she felt alive with energy.

Gendry bent to let her down, and as soon as her feet touched the ground, she turned to pull him into her arms. He hugged her back tightly, laughing, before pulling back to sling his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I wish I could say I planned that,” he grinned.

“I cannot believe that just happened,” Arya said dazedly. “I think I might die of happiness.”

“Just so you know, I can never top this now. So expect to be disappointed from here on out.” He laughed when she punched him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were still wired on the drive home, and Arya felt the energy buzzing through her whole body. Except now the adrenaline was causing an entirely different reaction in her body. She watched Gendry as he drove, her eyes tracing over the outline of his broad shoulders and muscular arms, and she shifted in her seat to stop the ache between her legs. When his head turned towards her, she bit her lip and looked out the window, hoping he couldn’t tell what she’d been thinking and yet wondering if he would respond similarly.

At a stop light, Gendry turned and kissed her palm, and she felt it everywhere. The adrenaline made her bold, made her say things she might not have.

“Gendry.”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t want to go home tonight.”

He glanced at her in surprise, then pulled the car over to the side of the road. “Arya-“

She cut him off with a demanding kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth and humming in pleasure when she felt his hands wind into her hair, holding her against him. When she finally pulled back, she nipped at his lower lip once more before looking at him steadily.

“I don’t want to go home tonight,” she repeated, and Gendry’s eyes were an impossibly dark shade of blue when he replied, “I don’t want you to go home either.”


	27. Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL. So you're getting one more chapter after this tonight :) <3

Gendry broke several speed limit laws on the way back, but neither of them cared. Arya’s body was overheated and aching for him, and judging by his death grip on the steering wheel, he wasn’t in much better shape.

When they saw his street was full, she groaned in frustration.

“Maybe I should just park at the garage,” Gendry wondered aloud.

“Unless you want me to jump you there, I wouldn’t suggest it,” she said dryly, and he let out a startled laugh.

“While I am highly in favor of that, I think we may have gotten lucky,” he replied, nodding to where a car was leaving. A devious grin crossed his face. “Though we must continue this conversation later.” 

“Shut up and park,” Arya muttered, thankful for the darkness that covered her blush. 

“Yes, m’lady.” Gendry laughed again when she hit him, but he parked hastily nonetheless. He grabbed her hand as they walked down the block, unable to keep his lips from brushing against her neck, and her breath hitched.

“Door. Keys,” Arya managed, and he fumbled for a long moment, during which Arya decided she might just have her way with him in the car if he didn’t find the keys within the next 30 seconds.

Then she heard the jangle of metal and he was pulling her inside a moment later, up the stairs and into his apartment. When he’d locked the door behind him, Gendry turned around and looked at her, his eyes roaming over her body, and she swallowed thickly.

“Arya-“

“If you even think about being chivalrous right now, I swear I will hurt you,” she threatened.

His mouth twitched, but he persisted. “I just need to know that you’re sure about this,” he said quietly, and Arya smiled at his concern.

“I’m sure.” When he still didn’t move, she added, “I want you, Gendry. Only you.”

She saw her words sink in and take effect, his face changing from hesitant to longing. Then he was crossing the room, crushing her to him as his lips sank down on hers. Arya wound her arms around his neck, meeting him fiercely as their tongues danced. He won and took over her mouth, kissing her deeper and harder than he ever had. His hands, usually so gentle, trailed down her body urgently, pressing and kneading the bare flesh they found, and Arya was heady with the knowledge that she made him lose control. 

When his fingers curled around the edges of her t-shirt, she raised her arms willingly, only releasing his mouth at the last moment. Gendry stared down at her, the desire plain on his face, and she felt goosebumps spread along her skin. A corner of his mouth curled up in a slow smile, and gods help her but it turned her on even more. 

“You always look just right.” His fingers brushed against her dark blue bra strap, pushing it off her shoulder and trailing down her arm, and she searched for the words to reply, finding her mouth had gone dry at the look on his face. Then he bent to her, his tongue following the same path, and she closed her eyes against the sensation. His arms wrapped around her back, and she felt a tug before her bra fell to the floor. 

Arya sighed his name when his large hands cupped her breasts, sending tremors straight to her center. He kissed her again as his rough fingers swept over her nipples, grazing and tugging and teasing until she whimpered against his lips. Her hands pulled at his shirt impatiently until it was off, and her nails scraped eagerly over his skin, tracing the muscles she’d only felt under his clothes until now. 

She found his pulse point, sucking hard before continuing down his chest, her tongue tracing along the defined planes of his torso. Then Gendry brought her body flush against his, and Arya moaned softly at the feeling of his bare skin against hers. She brought her hands to his shoulders again as he cupped her bottom and lifted her, pressing his mouth to hers once more. She wrapped her legs around his waist automatically, feeling his hard length pressing directly against her through the denim of her shorts. 

Her moan seemed to spur him into movement, and soon they were tumbling onto the bed. Gendry made quick work of her shorts, and she squirmed as his gaze swept over her. His fingers grazed over her tattoo, following the curl of each letter.

“This is sexy as hell,” he commented. “You know, I had to go through a damn car manual when you first showed me.” 

Arya laughed, immensely pleased. “Which car?”

“Cadillac XLR,” he replied absently, and she giggled again until his tongue swirled across the letters, leaving her breathless and craving more. 

Drawing a single finger over her red lace panties, he quirked an eyebrow as her hips tilted without her permission.

“Did you put these on just to drive me mad?” His breath was hot on her skin.

“Depends,” Arya replied breathlessly. “Is it working?”

In answer, Gendry pressed his mouth to the cloth, and the breath left her in a rush. Then he was pulling them off, dipping a long finger inside her, and Arya was helpless to stop the cry that left her lips. Her body knew what she wanted before her mind did, and her hips shifted to draw his finger in deeper. He inserted another carefully, taking her to the edge and then bringing her back until she was calling to him.

Gendry removed his fingers, sucking them clean as she watched through heavy-lidded eyes. Arya tugged his head back up to hers for a kiss, curiously tasting herself on his tongue as her hands went to his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down until he could kick them off. His cock was hard against her stomach, and she pressed against him impatiently as he kissed her. When he let go to fumble in his drawer for a condom, she took advantage of his distraction to wrap her hand around his thick length, and he sucked in a ragged breath and whispered her name as she rubbed her thumb over the head. He was big, as she’d expected, but the sight only made her more aroused. When she stroked him again, his name spilled from her lips more loudly and she grinned. 

The foil fluttered to the floor as Gendry rolled the condom onto himself, pushing her back against the pillows. When she felt him positioned at her wetness, her body acted on its own again, her hips rocking up to draw him in, and he groaned into her neck. At first, all Arya felt was pressure as he slowly pushed into her. Then, her body began to stretch and adjust to take him, and with it came the pain. At her gasp, he stilled and would have stopped if she hadn’t urged him on. Gendry wordlessly traced apologies across her skin as she held on to him, willing herself not to make a sound as he filled her. He lifted himself onto his elbows, cupping her face and kissing her solidly, though she felt him shaking with the effort of not moving.

When she shifted her hips against his experimentally, he drew out slowly before sliding back in, and this time her gasp was one of pleasure. She felt him grin against her skin and bit his ear in reply as they began to move together in earnest. Her fingers clutched at his broad shoulders as he moved over her, whispering things to her that she distractedly decided she would tuck away for later moments.

Arya trembled as her body tightened further, her breath hitching as Gendry’s hands traveled over her body, teasing and adoring. She strained for something out of her reach, whimpering as her hips pushed harder and the tension coiled inside her body. Then his fingers trailed down to her clit, rubbing tight circles above the point where they were joined, and she unraveled with a cry, clenching around him as relief swept through her all the way to her toes. Gendry buried himself inside her one more time, coming with her name on his lips, and she held him close when he would have rolled to the side. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, his breath just as unsteady as hers, and it made her smile.

Sometime later, he lifted up on his elbows, stroking her cheek lightly. “Are you alright?”

“Much better than alright.” She grinned up at him. “We must do that again.”

Gendry chuckled. “We will,” he promised, and the heat in his voice made her muscles clench again.

He paused, and she cupped his cheek at the unspoken question in his eyes. “What is it?”

He kissed her palm softly. “Did it hurt very much?”

Arya smiled. “At first, yes,” she answered honestly. “But it was a good hurt.” A surprised smile crossed his face, and his eyes lit up in understanding before he kissed her soundly.


	28. Shirt

Arya was wearing his shirt. It was an odd feeling, one that made him immeasurably happy and giddy and turned on all at once. 

Gendry watched her walk around his apartment, oblivious to his gaze. Her hair was a loose, jumbled mess from sleep, and he couldn’t stop looking at the long, milky expanse of skin that was bare to his gaze. Those same legs had been wrapped around him last night, he thought with a foolish grin, and his blood rushed south once more.

By then Arya had noticed he was awake – more than awake – and she grinned devilishly, though he smugly noted she was unable to stop her own flush. She crawled into bed, slithering on top of him easily and fitting their mouths together. 

Wriggling her hips against him, she grinned against his lips as he groaned her name.

“I like it when you say my name,” she whispered.

Gendry traced patterns on the back of her thigh, under her shirt, along her spine, until his fingers wandered to the juncture of her thighs. Her breath hitched, and he murmured her name again, feeling the rush of wetness against the finger he sank inside her. She was just as wet as she had been last night, and it made Gendry dizzy to think he was the cause. Arya moaned, her back arching as her hips bucked against his hand, and the sight made his cock stand even further at attention. 

When he removed his fingers, she whimpered, leaning down to bite his lip in punishment. He reached for a condom, surprised and even more turned on when Arya grabbed it from him and rolled it on, her fingers lingering teasingly. He pushed into her hands once, her name escaping him on a moan, and she grinned in satisfaction. Getting a grip on himself, he lifted her hips, positioning her over his hard length, and her hands clutched at his shoulders, her eyes closing as she lowered herself down onto him. He felt his own eyes practically roll back at the feeling of her warm and pulsing around him, but he made himself hold back instead of thrusting up into her like he so wanted.

Arya was watching him carefully when he finally opened his eyes. Still holding his shoulders, she raised up before sinking back down, wrenching a moan from both of them. Her pace increased as she moved over him, and Gendry felt his control slipping. He pushed her shirt up and off, wanting to see all of her. Goosebumps spread along her skin, her dark nipples hardening further under his gaze, and he grinned. Sitting up, he wrapped his lips around her breast, tasting and sucking and teasing, and he felt her hand tighten in his hair as her hips moved more desperately against him.

He nipped and sucked, using his teeth and tongue against her until she peaked, clenching around him with a soft cry. Arya’s taste and touch surrounded him, and now his hips pumped more frantically into her until he spent himself. 

Gendry fell back against the pillows, contentedly pulling with him. Her fingers traced absent patterns on his chest. Drifting at first, her touch eventually became more directed, following the planes of his body and making him jerk against her.

“You’re going to drive me mad,” he laughed.

Arya’s grin was anything but apologetic as she moved slowly but surely down his body. Between kisses, she responded, “It’s mutual,” and he grinned like a damn fool once more.


	29. Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for all the wonderful comments! :)))

Arya moved around her room slowly, gathering her laptop and notebook. Her body was still sore, though she and Gendry had had sex a few times in the days following the concert. 

It definitely didn’t hurt as much anymore, Arya thought with a silly grin. She supposed it was just like working out a new muscle. It just took some time. And repeated use, as she had very happily informed Gendry.

She shook off her thoughts as she went downstairs, not wanted to get too distracted. Sansa was curled on the couch, looking up briefly to smile at her in greeting. Putting her things down on the table, Arya gingerly settled into the armchair, not noticing her sister’s curious gaze at her careful movements.

When she adjusted her legs for the third time, closing her eyes as she finally found comfort, Sansa snapped her book shut.

“What’s wrong?”

Arya’s eyes flew open. “Nothing.” It came out too fast and defensive.

Her sister wasn’t fooled, simply raising an eyebrow until Arya sighed. “I’m really fine, Sansa,” she tried again. “I’m just a bit sore.”

Sansa’s brows furrowed. “Well I can see that, but what I want to know is why.”

Arya didn’t reply, instead picking imaginary lint off her sweater and hoping her sister wouldn’t notice the flush rising in her neck. Of course, Sansa missed nothing. But her next words were still unexpected.

“Arya. Did you have sex?”

Arya felt her jaw drop, and she didn’t bother to hide her surprise. “What? But I didn’t … How did you even … ?”

Sansa’s eyes widened. “Oh my god. Arya, you had sex?!” She squealed loudly, and Arya practically leapt off the chair, clamping a hand over her sister’s mouth to shush her.

“Are you mad?” She hissed. “Not so loud.”

Sansa pulled her hand off. “Nobody’s home, don’t worry.” She was grinning widely, and Arya couldn’t help but laugh.

“How was it? How was he? It _was_ Gendry, right?” Her questions spilled out one after the other.

Despite her grin, Arya shoved her. “Of course it was Gendry. What kind of question is that?”

“Sorry, sorry. I just had to make sure. So?” Sansa looked at her expectantly.

Arya began to braid her hair. “It was … fun. He was …” she colored. “He was good to me.”

“It hurts a lot at first.” Sansa put a gentle hand on her knee.

“It does. But it gets better.” She gave her sister a catty grin, and Sansa laughed.

“That it does.”

Arya became curious, and Sansa saw it on her face. “What?” She prodded.

“Did you and Joffrey ever…?” Arya trailed off, unsure of whether she should have asked. 

But Sansa rolled her eyes with a grin. “Unfortunately, yes. He was a tiny little thing, though.”

Arya put her hands over her ears. “Ew! Enough. I did not ask for that.”

Her sister laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her back against the couch cushions.

“Sansa?”

“Yes?”

“Is Willas good to you?”

Her sister tilted her head, an entirely different smile lighting up her face. “He is. Though we haven’t slept together yet, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I meant that both ways.”

“Then yes, he’s very good to me.”

“Good.” Arya settled back, satisfied. “Else I’ll have to hurt his other leg.”

A startled laugh escaped her sister, though she replied primly as ever. “That won’t be necessary.”

They were silent for a while, until Sansa nudged her. “Arya.” She waited until their eyes met. “Do you love him?”

Arya didn’t reply for a few minutes, simply leaning her head on Sansa’s shoulder. “I don’t really know,” she admitted finally. “I know that he makes me crazy, and I like that I can trust him. But … I don’t know. Is that love?”

“I think it’s different for everyone,” Sansa replied quietly, and her voice was thoughtful. “I think there’s the idea of being in love and then there’s actually being in love.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Don’t be,” Sansa said sharply. “You’re a smart girl, Arya. You don’t need someone to tell you how you feel or think. When you feel it, you’ll know.”

“I hope so.”

“Look, it’s obvious you’re mad about him. And having watched you two for months, I can assure you that goes both ways,” she added at Arya’s blush. “Sometimes it’s fun to just be in the moment. It gives you clarity.”

Arya nodded. “Thanks.”

They sat quietly until Arya looked at her books and let out a laugh. “So much for studying.”

Sansa waved a hand dismissively. “We have years to study.” Then she grinned slyly. “But we only have an hour until Jon comes home, and I want more details.”

Arya groaned.


	30. Change

Gendry shivered on the porch, wishing he’d brought a jacket against the winter chill. No doubt brought on by Arya, he thought, and knocked harder on the door. “Arya! I know you’re in there.”

He was met with silence.

“Arya, either you let me in or I-“ He stopped abruptly, his hand still raised mid-swing as Sansa opened the door.

_Shit._

He dropped his arm. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think anyone was home.”

“Except Arya.” She was smirking, and Gendry didn’t know if that was a good sign or not, but he went with it anyways. 

“She’s not picking up her phone, and I can’t exactly call Jon for help. I need to talk to her.” 

Sansa only looked him over once before turning to glance up the staircase.

“Please. Will you let me in?” He asked quietly.

She reached for something out of his sight, and for a moment he wondered if she was going to throw a shoe at him. Then she was pulling her purse on her shoulder and stepping forward, and he hurried to move out of the way.

“ _I_ am leaving,” she informed him. “If you happen to slip in the door then there’s nothing I can do about it.” 

He smiled at her gratefully and headed for the stairs. 

“By the way,” Sansa called behind him, “Jon won’t be back until late. So don’t let her tell you otherwise.”

Gendry nodded and waved a hand in thanks before taking the steps two at a time to Arya’s room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arya was staring at her computer, willing herself to ignore her blinking phone, when the knocks sounded against her door. Her head snapped up as Gendry’s voice came through.

“Arya, let me in.”

 _Damnit, Sansa._ Of course she’d let him in.

“Go away Gendry,” Arya called out.

“Absolutely not. We need to talk.”

“Don’t bother.” Arya changed tactics. “Jon will be home soon.”

He laughed. “You think I care about Jon right now? You scare me much more than he does.”

She crossed her arms even though he couldn't see her. "And how are you going to explain yourself?”

“Simple. My own girlfriend won’t talk to me. He knows what that’s like.”

Arya nearly threw a pillow at the door, then realized it wasn’t worth it.

“I’m not letting you in,” she said adamantly.

A minute later, she heard a thump outside the door and her eyes widened. “Gendry?”

“Yes?”

“Idiot,” she hissed. “Are you actually sitting outside my door?”

“Yes.”

She heard the stubborn tone in his voice and threw her head against the pillows with a huff. He wasn’t going anywhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several irritating minutes of silence later, his voice came through the door again. “Can you at least tell me why you’re angry?”

Arya kept silent, though she’d long given up on actually doing any work.

“You promised me when we started this that you wouldn’t shut me out,” Gendry reminded her, and she bit her lip, annoyed at his accurate memory. Still, she didn’t answer.

“Shall I guess, then?”

She rolled her eyes. “Do what you want.”

“Alright. Let’s see. You’re pissed that I went after that guy, even after all the things he was saying to you. Don’t answer if I’m right.”Arya swallowed but didn’t reply, and he kept on. “So you’re mad at _me_ , your boyfriend, for defending you.”

“I don’t need someone to defend me,” she snapped.

“You think I don’t know that?”

“Then why’d you do it?”

“Because he was being a prick," Gendry protested.

Arya laughed bitterly. “Where have you been lately? Did you forget that I’m the traitor’s daughter?”

“Don’t give me that pity crap. You’re better than that,” he reprimanded, and she knew he was right.

“Fine. But it’s not as if everyone’s my friend. You know that.” 

“Can you come closer?” 

His request startled her. “What?”

“If we’re going to continue this, can you please at least move closer to the door? I’m getting a bit tired of yelling at you for no reason.”

Arya rolled her eyes at his light tone, but clambered off the bed anyways, slowly settling down with her back against the door. “Better, your highness?”

“Much. Thank you.” 

She shook her head, exasperated even though her mouth twitched. This was exactly why she couldn’t let him in the door. His stupid worried face and stupid big blue eyes and stupid sweet smile would make her forget why she was so mad.

Thankfully, Gendry couldn’t hear her thoughts and had continued on. “I know you don’t need anyone to protect you. I’m not saying you do. But I couldn’t just let him treat you like that. What kind of person would that make me?”

“A smart one. He was goading you.”

“Maybe. But I _am_ your boyfriend, whether you like it or not at the moment. You have to know that I couldn’t leave it at that.”

“I can take care of myself,” Arya replied, angry again. “I don’t need anyone to stand up for me or make me feel …” She struggled, frustrated when the right words wouldn’t form.

“Feel what?” His voice was soft and curious, and she let her head drop back against the door with a thud.

“I just … I can fight my own battles. I didn’t ask for your help. I’m not the girl who needs protecting. So when you did that … I didn’t feel like myself. And I didn’t like it.”

“So that’s what this is about.” His voice was cautious. “You think you’re losing yourself by being with me?”

“Not all the time. But when you do boneheaded things like that, then yes.”

Gendry was quiet for a long time, to the point that she was convinced he might just up and leave. But then he spoke, surprising her.

“Arya, you’ve always been your own person.” His voice was gentle, but firm in his conviction. “Being with me isn’t going to change that. The only person who can decide to change you is you, and you alone.

“But I know who you are, and I wouldn’t change a single thing.”

Arya’s throat was thick with unidentified emotion, so she didn’t try to speak. Now she kind of wished she had opened the door, so she could just hug him instead. 

“I do understand now, truly, why you’re upset,” Gendry continued quietly. “But you know how I am, as well. I have very few people I consider my family, so I tend to hold them quite close. Sometimes I don’t realize it.” Something old and hard crept into his voice. “If there’s one thing I won’t stand for, it’s for those I care about to be hurt – intentionally or not – by another. So … regarding my boneheaded tendencies, you may have to get used to it.”

Arya smiled despite herself.

“Next time I’ll hold him, and you can punch, how’s that?” He joked weakly, and now she did reach up, unlocking the door and pulling it open. 

Gendry started and turned, blue eyes just as bright as she’d imagined, before he rose just enough to move inside. Closing the door again, he gathered her into his lap, his arms surrounding her tightly. Arya clamped her arms about his shoulders, pressing her face into his neck with a sigh.

Eventually, he pulled back just enough to see her face. 

“I’m not sorry I hit him,” he said. “But I am sorry for not considering how you’d react. I get it now.”

She nodded, seeing the truth on his face, and kissed him gently. “He _did_ deserve it. Even if I couldn’t be the one to do it,” she muttered, and he chuckled, pulling her close again.


	31. Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Irenka and SapphireBlueJiyuu's comments on an earlier section that Gendry should find more things to fix ... especially in Arya's room. and other areas ;)

Arya cursed as she heard the knock on the door. As expected, Jon got there first, and she perched at the top of the stairs, her mind rushing to form an excuse. She saw Gendry’s eyebrows lift in surprise as Jon answered.

“Hey,” her brother said cheerily, and Gendry schooled his expression quickly in a greeting. 

“Hey,” he replied. “Thought you had class?”

“Canceled. Professor’s sick.” Jon grinned. “I’m about to go grab a bite with Ygritte at The Wall. Want to come with?”

Arya bounded down the stairs, saving him from having to answer. “Finally! Thanks for coming,” she said gratefully, and both boys turned to look at her with equally perplexed glances.

“Gendry said he’d fix something for me,” she explained, and Gendry’s mouth twitched.

Jon raised an eyebrow. “What’s broken now?”

She crossed her arms defiantly. “You wouldn’t know, since you haven’t been here, but my room’s been a sauna as of late. My fan broke last week.” 

Her brother made a face. “Shitty timing, with this heat.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Alright, well I’m headed out, so I’ll see you later.” He gave her one last careful look before going to get his things, and Arya all but hauled Gendry up the stairs. 

When they were safely inside her room, Arya leaned back against the door with a sigh only to see a wide grin on Gendry’s face. 

“What?”

His arms wrapped around her waist as he leaned down to press his lips against her collarbone. “So that’s all I am to you, hmm?” He teased warmly. “Just your repairman?”

She hummed in agreement, her body too distracted by the feeling of him in front of her and the door at her back. His mouth covered hers hotly, tongue running insistently along her lips for entry, and she pushed herself on her toes to meet him. Not many things rivaled the feeling of being wrapped around Gendry. His hands moved to cup her bottom, picking her up and moving them to her bed swiftly. Arya’s kisses became more urgent, her hands fumbling at his clothes eagerly. Gendry, usually so infuriatingly patient, made no move to stop her, only running his hands everywhere and similarly divesting her of clothing. 

Absently, Arya hoped her brother had long since left, but then Gendry’s mouth was on hers and he was pushing into her, and any semblance of thought fled her mind as he drove her to the edge. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They lay sated on her bed, catching their breaths, and Arya was lost in her thoughts until she caught the grin on Gendry’s face. She looked at him in question, and he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

“I’m going to run out of things to fix soon,” he murmured. His fingertips brushed over her hip, torturously tracing up and down, getting closer to her center each time. Arya couldn’t help the tilt of her hips against his hand, trying to pull him where she wanted, and he grinned slyly.

“Then I’ll just keep breaking things,” she replied, letting out a ragged breath as his hand cupped her. Gendry chuckled, moving to kiss her, and she gripped his hair tightly, pressing against him. His fingers still teased, circling her warmth and pushing against her, but never entering. Arya whimpered into his mouth, and he only kissed her harder, deeper.

When his lips finally left hers, she opened her eyes to scold him, only to close them again tightly when he sank a long finger inside her. He dragged his mouth over her heated skin, leaving her a trembling mess in his wake, while his fingers relentlessly drove into her.

Then suddenly everything stopped, and Arya opened her eyes in frustration, nearly losing herself at the sight of him between her legs. 

“Speaking of fixing things, I think I should take a look at your shower,” he grinned wickedly at her, and Arya flushed at the look on his face and the thoughts brought on by his words. Then his mouth closed over her, and she was utterly helpless to resist.


	32. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by one picture in the lovely graphic made by petit_moineu: http://nymeriatully.tumblr.com/post/53006529184/falling-slowly-a-gendry-arya-fic-by-notmylady

Gendry reached out to hit his alarm, wondering why it wouldn’t stop going off. Groggily, he cracked an eye open to see his alarm on the floor while his phone blared on the nightstand.

“Hello?”

“Look outside.” Arya’s chipper voice made his eyes fly open.

“What?”

“Look outside, stupid!” She sounded more excited than he’d ever heard, and he stumbled to the window, phone still at his ear.

Pushing aside the curtain and ready to snark back at her, Gendry was stunned into silence.

The ground was covered in white. Rooftops, trees, cars – they were all under a soft white blanket. Yet, somehow – impossibly, to him – it was a clear day, and the sun shone brightly, practically making the ground glisten everywhere he looked.

“You can close your mouth now,” Arya’s laugh came through the receiver.

It could have been a guess, or maybe she did know him that well. But the certainty in her voice made Gendry take a closer look outside, even though he knew full well that she was supposed to be headed home for winter break today.

Yet sure enough, Arya was standing under one of the massive trees, grinning freely at him.

He finally found his voice. “Snow?” 

“Snow.” Arya’s face was alive with unabashed glee, and Gendry pointed at her through the window.

“Stay there.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He got dressed in record time, pulling on his jacket and scarf as he closed the door behind him. Arya was standing at the bottom of the steps, her hands behind her back and eyes shining. She wore a wool blue hat over her hair, and her warm coat that he’d teased her endlessly for bringing was now being put to good use. 

Gendry took the steps slowly, feeling the snow crunch beneath his boots. He gazed about again in wonder before his eyes landed on Arya again. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be heading North? Not that I’m complaining.”

She grinned and shrugged. “I’ll go back in a few days with Jon. He’s staying a while extra too. Besides, it snowed! How could I leave you to have all the fun alone?”

Her mood was infectious, and he grinned back happily.

“So what do you think?” She smiled softly at him.

“It’s beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

“Now do you believe me that snowfall beats everything else?”

“I’m starting to.”

Arya’s laugh was loud and cheerful in the still morning, and Gendry marveled in the change in her. 

“You really are a wild winter child,” he teased, and her returning gaze was smug.

“Always.”

Then something white hurtled through the air, landing on his shoulder with a splat. Gendry looked down at his jacket, now sprayed with snow, and then back up at Arya.

She grinned in challenge, her grey eyes sparkling with mischief as she took a few slow steps away from him. When he bounded down the remaining stairs, she yelled and took off. Gendry grabbed a handful of snow, automatically packing it into a ball and sending it flying after her. Though it only hit her leg, Arya turned in delighted surprise, reaching down to make her own snowball again. 

She had freakishly good aim, he thought as another one hit him on the side. But then, she’d had more practice than him. No matter. He’d catch up soon enough. 

They spent the morning flinging snowballs back and forth, hiding and dashing between the trees like little kids. Arya’s face was flushed with pure joy, and Gendry was sure he never wanted her to stop laughing. Soon, he proudly noted that now her coat and legs were damp with snow, just like his.

When the snowballs began pelting him faster, he let out his own laugh and held his hands up. “I yield,” he called out, and Arya’s head popped out from behind a tree.

“Swear?”

“I swear.”

Arya grinned smugly and he held his arms out. She came willingly, and he wrapped her in a tight hug as they both caught their breath.

When Gendry leaned back, he was unable to resist his own grin at her happy expression. Arya tugged on his scarf, pulling him down. Her lips were cold, but her mouth was warm and welcoming, and he thought he tasted a hint of the coffee she’d had that morning. He pulled her closer, his hands wandering underneath her coat to the soft, warm skin underneath, and she hummed against his lips. 

“You know what else I love about winter?” She murmured.

“Hmm?”

“Warm blankets, a big fire, hot chocolate-“

“Hot showers,” he cut in, and felt her mouth curve against him.

“You and that shower,” she teased. 

He dragged his lips down her neck. “I seem to remember you liking it.”

She arched to give him more room. “I might have,” she replied breathlessly, and he chuckled against her skin.

“I think you need more persuading.” 

“You might be right.” Her fingers clutched at his coat as his mouth dipped lower and lower, trying to push layers of clothing out of the way.

“Gendry,” she sighed, and the sound of it sent his head spinning.

He kissed her again softly before pulling back, smiling at her skin that was now flushed for entirely different reasons. Her hat was askew, and he pulled it down to cover her ears again, stroking her cheek before letting go. She leaned up for one more kiss before turning to head back to his apartment, assuming (rightly) that he’d follow.

But he just couldn’t resist the opportunity. 

Gendry reached down, slowly packing one last snowball. He aimed for her small bottom, grinning when she yelped as it hit its target. Arya turned in mock outrage, and his grin turned into an outright laugh as she tackled him, sending them both into the snow.


	33. Hurt

It was only a couple of weeks in, but the new term was already shaping up to be a busy one. As with the previous few nights, Gendry barely remembered falling asleep. But it felt like only minutes later when he was awakened by a knock at his door. Blearily rubbing his eyes, he rolled over to see the time. 3:24am. 

“Gendry?” Arya’s voice came through, sounding smaller than he’d ever heard it, and he knew something was very wrong.

Suddenly wide awake, he jumped out of bed. Yanking the door open, he took one look at her tear-stained face before pulling her into his arms. Arya’s whole body shook as she clutched his back tightly, pressing her face into his shirt as if she was trying to disappear into his body. He drew her towards the bed, pulling them both down and curling himself around her completely, rubbing her back in circles and murmuring into her ear softly. Her breath hitched as she tried to control her breathing and failed.

Gendry took one of her hands and rested it on his chest, laying his overtop and breathing deeply, slowly, silently urging her to do the same. After some time, her breath evened out to the point that she could speak.

“Mum called us from the hospital.” Arya hiccupped. “Bran was in an accident.” Gendry shifted to look at her. “He…he’s alive. But…” Her face crumpled. “They don’t think he’ll walk again.” 

_Jesus._ He pulled her back into his chest, stroking her hair softly. “I’m so sorry, Arya. I’m so sorry.” 

“Jon and Sansa are headed there now. I just-“ Her breath caught again, and she buried her face in his chest. “I couldn’t. I can’t. Not yet.” 

“It’s alright. I’ll take you, when you’re ready.” He felt her head shake against him and she pulled back, but he pulled her chin up and kissed her hard on the mouth. “We’ll go together. That’s that.”

Arya nodded once and wrapped her arms around him, pressing close again.

“Does anyone know you’re here?” Gendry asked after some time. 

“Sansa,” came her quiet reply.

He nodded and pulled her even closer. “Alright. Try to sleep. I’m right here.” 

“I’m so tired,” she murmured. “Things keep happening to us – first dad, now Bran. What did we do?” 

Gendry stroked her hair and held her tighter, wishing he had an answer.


	34. Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've aged everyone else, that applies to Bran as well, even though I don't specifically give a number. just know he's not as young as he would be in the books when this happened

Gendry pulled into the hospital parking lot, Arya’s hand clasped tightly in his. She studied the building as he studied her. Though her eyes were red and still slightly swollen from the night before, and her face was haggard with worry, she still managed to look fiercely upon the world. The sight of her jaw set in determination made his heart swell with pride.

Then her expression slipped for a moment, and Arya looked down, chewing her lip. Gendry squeezed her hand tightly. When she didn’t look up, he tilted her head towards him with a gentle finger under her chin. “Hey. You can do this.”

“I don’t know how.” She sounded so lost, and he ached to help her. 

The words spilled out before he could stop them. “My friend was in the hospital once.” 

Her grey eyes landed on him, startled, and he swallowed, continuing before he could think too much on it. “Some bad people put him there. I remember thinking all sorts of things when I first saw him. How I should have been there, if I could have done anything to stop it.” He shrugged, aware that Arya was now gripping his hand. “Then I realized I had to be strong for him … until he could be strong for himself again.” 

Gendry looked at her sadly, needing her to know that he understood what she was feeling. “You’re strong, Arya. I see it every day. You can do this. If not for yourself, then for your brother.”

She leaned over and kissed him softly before pressing her face into his neck. “Thank you,” she whispered, and he held her for a long time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were inside the hospital doors, Gendry began breathing through his mouth immediately. He hated the hospital smell and besides, it brought back memories he didn’t want. Right now, he needed to keep it together for Arya. They were directed to another floor – he absently noted “critical” in the title – and when they stepped off the elevator he hesitated, tugging on her hand to stop.

Arya turned to look at him, questioning.

“Maybe you should go ahead from here,” he said quietly, pressing a finger to her lips when she tried to protest. “Love, I haven’t seen your family in years. They don’t exactly have fond memories of me.”

She pulled his hand away, twining her fingers with his. “I don’t care.” Her voice was defiant. “Dad himself said he was wrong about you. It’s time they realized it, too.” 

This time when Arya turned to go, he followed, albeit reluctantly, his hand still wrapped in hers.

Sansa’s red hair was the first thing he saw when they rounded the corner. She was curled in a chair, her head resting against the wall. At their footsteps, she stood in relief and hugged Arya tightly, mouthing “thank you” to Gendry over her shoulder. 

Suddenly Jon was next to him, and Gendry belatedly realized he was looking at his and Arya’s joined hands. Gendry opened his mouth to explain, but Jon shook his head.

“Later, mate. Thanks for bringing her.” 

Gendry could only nod, hoping he hadn’t lost his friend’s trust.

Then a door opened in front of them, and Catelyn Stark appeared in the doorway. He sucked in a breath, unable to look away. The woman who had once been strong and fiery had changed, instead wearing an exhausted expression that only barely contained her anger at the world. Her eldest son followed her out, looking just as worn out.

Their gazes darkened upon seeing him, and Gendry decided everyone would be better off if he waited outside. Then Arya was standing in front of him, with Sansa and Jon on either side, their faces equally worn but no less resilient. He felt his throat tighten, but he laid a gentle hand on Arya’s shoulder anyways.

“I’m going to go,” he told her firmly.

She gripped his jacket. “You don’t have to.”

He smiled sadly. “Yes, I do.”

The emotions warred on her face before her expression settled into stubbornness and she yanked on his jacket, her voice fierce. “You better not leave the parking lot without me, you hear me Waters?”

He nodded once, briefly gripping her hand, then looked at Sansa and Jon in thanks before turning on his heel and leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arya whirled on her mother, but it was Robb who spoke first.

“Arya, are you mad? He’s older than Jon!”

“Don’t you even speak to me,” she hissed angrily, and though he was several feet taller than her, Robb leaned back. She faced her mother again.

“Dad _apologized_ to Gendry over a month ago. For judging him too quickly. Have you already forgotten what that feels like?”

Her mum looked away, but her face was unchanged.

Arya bristled. “Fine. I didn’t come to see you, anyways.”

“That’s no way to talk to your mother,” Robb said sternly, and Arya glared at him incredulously.

“Stop trying to be dad,” she replied, and he flinched. She passed him without another word, entering Bran’s room. Closing the door quietly, she leaned against it and let out a sigh. When her eyes opened, she took in the pale, bare hospital room and the small form lying in the bed before her, and her throat closed. 

_Gendry believes in you,_ she told herself. _Be the person he thinks you are. Be brave._

Arya made herself move towards the bed, sitting in the small chair beside it and watching her brother’s chest rise and fall as he slept. Hesitantly, she reached out and grasped his hand, nearly jumping out of her skin when he squeezed back.

Bran smiled at her. “Good to know I can still scare you,” he joked weakly, and Arya let out a choked laugh.

“I thought you were asleep,” she scolded lightly.

“I’ve become good at pretending to sleep. It’s better than having to see their constant worried stares.”

Arya nodded in understanding.

“It didn’t sound very pleasant out there,” Bran said after a moment, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“How are you making jokes right now?” She asked.

“I don’t have much left, do I?” He shrugged sadly, and Arya’s heart broke for her little brother. She eased up onto the bed and hugged him carefully, feeling him return it just as tentatively.

Then she leaned back, pulling her feet up and sitting cross-legged on the sheets. 

“I’m trying not to feel sorry for myself,” Bran said quietly. 

Arya was proud. “Good for you.”

“So can we talk about something else? Tell me about uni,” Bran requested, and she found the words spilling out easily as she told him about classes and mishaps and the vacuum.

“Only you would break the vacuum,” Bran grinned and she scowled in mock outrage.

“I didn’t break it! Ask Sansa for yourself.”

Bran shook his head, then eyed her carefully. “So. Who’s Gendry?”

Arya looked down, beginning to braid her hair as parts of the story hesitantly came out. 

“You trust him, then?” He said when she was done.

“I do.” She paused. “So does Jon.”

Bran nodded. “Alright, then,” he said, and Arya couldn’t help but hug him again.

“So.” She grinned slyly. “Want to hear about Sansa’s new man?”

“What? No way.”

Arya nodded, eagerly filling him in. Then there was a knock at the door, and Jon and Sansa entered quietly, smiling to see Bran awake.

“Arya was telling me about uni,” Bran explained. “And Willas, I think his name is?” He directed it at Sansa, who flushed as red as her hair. 

Jon laughed and sat on the other side of Bran, and Arya moved to let Sansa sit in her place.

“I’d better go. But I’ll be back to visit,” she promised, and Bran nodded.

Arya turned to her sister. “Is Gendry…?”

“Still outside,” Jon spoke up behind her, and Arya nodded in thanks, slipping out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gendry was nearly asleep when he heard the tap on the window. He opened his eyes to see Arya knocking, and he hastily unlocked the car.

“Hey,” she climbed in and turned to him, looking far better than she had earlier.

“Hey you. How’s Bran?”

“He’s … I don’t know. Stronger than I expected, I guess,” she said with a smile, and Gendry stroked her cheek softly.

“That’s good.” He paused. “Arya, about earlier-“

“Don’t.” She pressed her lips to his hand. “Mum and Robb can say whatever they want. It won’t change a thing. You’re stuck with me.”

Gendry’s worried look became amused, and he leaned in, kissing her slowly and sweetly before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.


	35. Family

This time when he arrived at Mott’s, Jon was waiting for him with Ghost at his side. Gendry paused, wary of the dog attacking at any moment, then decided he probably had it coming.

He approached slowly, coming to a stop a few feet away and watching Jon carefully.

“So. You and my sister?” Jon asked.

“Yeah.” Gendry didn’t look for excuses. He could have said he didn’t plan it, or he didn’t mean for it to happen, but neither of those things felt genuine. The truth was he’d been attracted to Arya from the start, and when she returned his affection, he was hopelessly taken.

“How long?”

“A while.” He paused. “I should have told you sooner. Arya asked me to keep it between us in the beginning, and I agreed, but maybe we kept quiet too long.”

“Not entirely,” Jon said, and Gendry looked at him in surprise. “Arya may have let it slip that she liked you as more than a friend.”

“When was this?”

“After our last visit with Dad.” 

Gendry thought quickly. That was a little before they’d gone to the concert. “So you’ve known for over a month?”

Jon nodded. “She asked me not to tell you,” he practically repeated Gendry’s words from earlier. “Besides, neither of you are exactly forthcoming about your personal lives.”

“You’re awfully calm about it,” Gendry commented carefully, and Jon gave him a half-smile.

“In light of everything, I hardly think this is the worst thing that could happen,” he said. “Plus, she’s been different lately. I wasn’t able to put my finger on it, but … I think she’s quite happy.”

“I hope so.”

“Do you love her?”

The question came out of nowhere, but Gendry nodded anyways, not bothering to hide it. He was tired of hiding things.

“But you haven’t told her yet.”

He shrugged. “I’m trying not to scare her off.”

“She’s stuck around this long. I’d say she’s not going anywhere.”

Gendry couldn’t help his small grin. Regardless of everything, hearing Jon say that boosted his spirits like nothing else.

“And Lommy? Will you tell her about him?”

Gendry rubbed his neck. “I started to, the other day … when I brought her to the hospital. But I didn’t give too many details.” He let out a breath. “I’ll probably tell her everything soon.”

Jon nodded. “Good. She deserves to know.”

“Yeah. She does.” 

Jon studied him. “She’s good for you,” he said finally.

“So I’ve heard,” he replied dryly, smiling nevertheless. He waited a moment, then asked cautiously, “ What about your family?” 

Jon waved a hand. “They’ll get over it. From what I heard, Dad’s practically given you two his blessing.” Gendry’s ears went red, and Jon’s mouth twitched before he continued. “Sansa and I can handle Robb. Mum’s protective, but she’d be blind not to see how Arya feels.” 

Gendry was still skeptical, but he nodded anyways. “Thanks.”

Jon grinned and held out his hand, and Gendry shook it gratefully.

“Now you’re definitely stuck with our crazy family,” he said, and Ghost barked - whether it was in warning, or agreement, or both, Gendry wasn't sure. He was just relieved to still be standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people were looking for super protective Jon, but in my head Robb fills that role moreso. And I hope with the way I've portrayed them so far, his reaction is fairly in character - just because he knows them both so well.


	36. Feel

Gendry leaned back on the ground, staring up at the underside of his car. It was late, and Mott’s was deserted. The only reason he was still here was because he needed a distraction. He’d stayed long after Yoren left, trying to get his head to stop spinning with endless thoughts. This was the real reason he left his car here – so on days like this, he didn’t have to go fuck up someone’s machine.

His hands automatically went to what he knew, the familiar motion of twisting screws and fitting parts pulling him in. So when he felt the tug on his pant leg, Gendry nearly jumped out of his skin, banging his head against his car with a groan.

Pulling himself out, he was met with the sight Arya sitting in front of him, bare legs crossed under a black skirt and grey t-shirt. 

Gendry blinked. Arya didn’t wear skirts.

Her face was desperate and uncertain, and before he could ask what was wrong, Arya had crawled into his lap and pressed her mouth to his. Though her body was soft and warm against him, nothing about her movements was gentle. She rocked against him purposely, her tongue claiming his mouth as his lips parted on a groan.

This wasn’t about being soft or careful or wanted. It was about needing to feel, anything and everything all at once.

Helpless to resist, he let himself be taken by her. His hands traveled up her smooth legs, leaving a dark trail of grease against her pale skin as he pushed under her skirt and cupped her bottom. She bit down on his lip before her mouth moved along his jaw, down his neck, biting more than kissing. Gendry responded in kind, pulling her shirt over her head and pushing her bra down, clamping his teeth over her nipple. 

Arya made a ragged sound that echoed in the garage, and it brought him out of his daze momentarily.

He stood up with her in his arms, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and his hand fumbled for the car door. 

“Inside,” he ordered on a gasp, and she slid down from him, pushing him in first. He lay back on the seat, the sight of her swollen lips and wild hair shooting straight to his cock. His mouth went dry when she wriggled out of her underwear and climbed on top of him, her hands pushing his jeans and boxers down.

Moments later, she was sinking down onto him, and Gendry nearly came then and there. As it was, he didn’t last long. Surprise, coupled with the feeling of Arya everywhere, pushed him to his release, and he was helpless to care. Her hips drove relentlessly against him, and his fingers dug into her waist, pulling her down harder each time. When she gnawed at her bottom lip, his hand on her neck brought her face down to his, and he kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. 

Arya made a noise against his lips, somewhere between a cry and a gasp, as he felt her clench around him. She pressed her face into his neck, shaking, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as their breaths subsided. 

When she shivered a while later, Gendry grabbed his hoodie from the floor of the car and draped it over her shoulders, kissing her softly. She shifted off him, adjusting her clothes as he did the same. After zipping up his sweater, she let out an embarrassed laugh.

“Sorry for ambushing you,” she murmured, and Gendry reached out to pull her to him once more.

“You can ambush me anytime,” he told her, and Arya flushed, curling against him again. “I’ll never look at this car the same way again,” he added teasingly, trying to put her at ease.

Despite the redness in her face, Arya narrowed her eyes. “Now you know how I feel about my shower.” 

Gendry’s laugh was loud and surprised inside the car, and after a moment, she gave him a small, shy smile in return.


	37. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie...I'm nervous but excited for you guys to read this one. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it.

“I just thought you should know, we’re coming to kidnap you in an hour.”

“What?” Arya laughed into the phone.

“I’m under orders from Calla to bring you with us for a day.” Gendry sighed exaggeratedly. “She’s coming with me to get you, so there really is no escape.”

“So why are you telling me?”

“Because, if you need to escape, I understand,” he replied quietly, and she loved him for it. “And you should do it now, or you will be sucked into an entire day with us.”

Arya stretched back on the bed. “Thank you for the warning.”

“You’re welcome. Ah, she’s heading back. Gotta go.” 

The line clicked off, and Arya looked at her phone in amusement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, there was a knock on her door and Arya grinned. Coming downstairs, she heard Gendry’s voice outside.

“I’m telling you, she’s probably not even here,” he was saying, and she muffled a laugh.

Pulling the door open, she happily took in his startled expression as Calla wrapped her in a hug.

“You’re here,” he said in surprise.

“Of course I am.” She grinned cheekily. “To what do I owe this honor?”

Calla laughed. “We are kidnapping you for a day. No argument allowed.”

“Is that so?” Arya raised an eyebrow at Gendry, and he shrugged, the wonder still apparent on his face. “I guess I don’t have a choice, then.” She smiled. “I’ll be out in two minutes. I just need to leave a note for my sister and brother,” she explained, and Calla nodded.

“I’ll be in the car. Gendry, don’t you dare help her escape.” She shook a finger at him and winked, heading down the steps.

Arya let out a laugh and pulled Gendry inside, her arms wrapping around his neck to bring him down for a warm, lazy kiss.

“I thought you’d be long gone,” he whispered.

She poked him teasingly. “Why so certain?”

“I wasn’t sure how you were feeling,” he replied. “Calla kept saying you needed a distraction, but I know that’s not always the case.”

Arya kissed him softly, then snuck her arms around his middle in a tight hug. “By all means, distract me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She found herself in the passenger seat minutes later. As Gendry drove, Calla chatted with her from the back seat, and Arya let the older woman steer the conversation. One of the reasons she liked Calla so much was her keen ability to read others. She knew she was no exception. Calla guided her to safe topics, letting her ask questions and responding with no shortage of anecdotes. She conversed freely and easily, putting Arya at ease and making the time pass. 

When they pulled into a driveway, Arya looked around in surprise and then back at Gendry, whose face was sheepish.

“I tried to warn you,” Gendry said quietly as Calla hopped out. 

Arya grinned at his nervousness, kissing his cheek before stepping outside. The house was small and nondescript, but cozy – quite fitting for them, she thought. The red bricks had clearly been standing for a long time. Calla led her up the steps, past the small porch swing, and inside. The smell of spices hit her first, and she recognized Calla’s mark nearly everywhere. 

Pictures covered the kitchen fridge and small side tables, and Arya made a note to come back to them later. 

Calla turned, hands on her hips. “Would I be correct in saying you don’t feel very useful at the moment?”

Arya nodded in surprise.

“Would you like to be useful?”

“Please.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Calla clapped her hands together, and Gendry groaned behind her.

“She’s going to put you to work now.”

“Both of you,” Calla amended, and Arya couldn’t help her grin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Arya passed with another handful of fabric, she couldn’t help but ask questions. “So what is this for?”

Calla smiled. “Did Gendry tell you where I work?”

Arya shook her head, shoving the long cloth into the bag with the rest.

“I manage an inn further in town. It’s called The Oak Tree.” She grimaced. “Not the best name, I know. But it’s an old town, and people tend to cling to tradition.”

“Anyways. We hold events there quite a bit, since one of our halls is pretty spacious. This particular weekend is a local school dance. So I need help decorating.” Calla grinned. “I’m making Gendry and Tobho fix up the walkway.” 

Arya laughed. “That sounds nice. And now this makes more sense,” she gestured at the fabric.

“Most of it is old sheets or blankets that I’ve fixed up. I think I can put them to good use here instead of spending extra money on something I’ll never use again. I mean, really. Acorns. Who makes a fall-themed dance at the end of winter?”

The look on her face made Arya giggle again as Gendry came in from the car. He’d loosened up over the past couple hours, and now he slung an arm around her shoulders. “Are you done bossing around my girlfriend?”

He grinned at Calla as Arya hit him. “Nobody’s bossing anyone around.”

“It’s begun,” he moaned. “She’s already got you under her spell.”

Arya shook her head, but her lips twitched in spite of herself. Gendry kissed her cheek before heading up the stairs to grab more things. She watched him go, oblivious to Calla’s gaze. When she did notice her, Calla grinned and Arya bit her lip sheepishly.

“My son’s quite crazy about you,” she commented quietly, and Arya felt heat creep into her face, but she met Calla’s eyes.

“It’s mutual.”

The older woman smiled. “I know.” Then she hefted a bag onto her shoulder, motioning upstairs. “He might need some help.”

“Of course.” Arya took the stairs two at a time and would have gone further, but a door down the hall caught her eye. She got closer, smiling as she saw the band poster on the door.

“That’s my room,” Gendry said from behind her, and she yelped in surprise.

He grinned, amused, and reached past her to turn the knob. “You can go in, if you’d like.” 

Arya entered hesitantly, then forgot her uncertainty when she saw all the posters on his walls. “Wow.”

“Yeah.” He leaned against the doorway. “I really didn’t like white walls for a while. Reminded me too much of the orphanage.”

She nodded in understanding, twisting her braid as she walked slowly around the room. Everything was still neatly ordered on his desk, and his bed was crisply made, just like at his apartment. The only things not in place were the pictures. Some were old, some were new, some weren’t even of people, but buildings or places he admired. Arya grinned. It was all so very _Gendry_ , and she loved it.

Then his arms wrapped around her from behind, his lips teasing against her neck, and she knew she was in trouble. 

“I’ve never had a girl up here before,” he whispered teasingly.

“Your mum is only a few feet away.” Arya’s protest was weak as she arched her neck to give him more room.

“There are many, many stairs in between.” His low voice vibrated against her throat, drawing a sigh from her.

Arya stifled her squeal of surprise as he yanked her back, the two of them falling on his bed in a tangled heap. Then his mouth was on hers and she forgot about everything, only focusing on the feeling of Gendry surrounding her. Just as she was beginning to think maybe they _could_ get away with something more, the front door slammed and Gendry pulled his lips from hers. She made a disgruntled noise and followed him, sucking at his lower lip and feeling his fingers dig into her hip.

“Have you guys got the rest of the stuff?” Calla’s voice came from the bottom of the stairs, and this time it was Arya who pushed away. Gendry chuckled and got off the bed, holding out a hand to help her off. 

“I’m on my way!” He called. Then he turned back to Arya, a gleam in his dark eyes as he looked her over. “You should freshen up. I’ll grab the last two bags.”

Arya nodded, still flushed and feeling her braid unraveling as they spoke. She reached up and matted his hair down as best she could, shaking her head as he grinned at her impishly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they reached the inn, Arya’s mouth opened but no words came out. Calla grinned, pleased with her reaction. 

“Quite something, isn’t it?”

“It’s gorgeous,” Arya replied quietly. 

The building was made of grey stone, so light in some areas it looked white. Somebody – Arya suspected Calla – had added bright blue shutters to the windows and lined the porch with blue also. Fresh flowers sat near the porch swings, and the top corners of the building almost looked like the turrets on a small castle.

“The name makes even less sense now, right?” Calla shook her head, but Arya surprised herself by responding.

“I don’t know about that. It looks … sturdy. Reliable. Like it’s seen a lot of things come and go.” She shrugged. “I suppose oak trees are no different. They seem to stand forever. We have a ton up north.”

Calla smiled in surprise. “You know, that’s true. Can you say that again, a bit more angrily to some people?”

Arya laughed, taking a bag and following her inside. They made their way past the common room and reception desk to another large area, and Arya marveled at the huge windows and high ceilings. 

“This part always feels different than the rest of the inn,” Gendry murmured next to her. “I think this used to be a church or something. The inside was looted or torn up at some point, leaving just the walls and roof. Then they built the rest of the inn around it.”

Arya stared at him, and he smiled sheepishly. “Architecture, remember? I like knowing the history of a place.”

She butted his shoulder, still holding the bags. “I like that you know things like that,” she said softly, and his smile widened.

Then Calla clapped her hands again – she liked to do that a lot, Arya noticed – and began to give out instructions. Gendry obediently ducked his head and went to work, and Arya hastened to follow.

She found herself teetering on a ladder, hanging some of the soft fabric on a nail and attempting to swing it over to the next nail a few feet away. The third time, it worked, and she grinned in satisfaction. Her feet teetered on the ladder and she threw out her arms for balance, only to feel sturdy arms close over her legs, holding her still.

“I’ve got you,” Gendry said from below, and she smiled in thanks. He stayed while she put up the next few pieces, and occasionally his hands would travel up her legs, lightly tickling and stroking.

“Behave,” Arya warned with a laugh, and his answering grin was anything but safe.

Finally, she’d finished one side of the hall, turning to see Calla nearly done on the other side. Gendry set her down gently, and she was unable to stop herself from leaning up for a quick kiss. 

“What’s this part of the inn called, anyways?” Arya wondered aloud, looking around again.

“It doesn’t really have a distinct name, since the events change so frequently,” Calla answered. “But for the dance this weekend, it’ll also be known as Acorn Hall.” 

“An acorn hall inside the oak tree?” Arya grinned as Gendry’s laughter bounced off the rafters.

Then Calla was called to the main inn to deal with a guest issue. She shooed the two of them back when they tried to follow. “Relax,” she called, and slipped out the door. 

Arya looked around again, her gaze eventually landing on Gendry, whose blue eyes watched her adoringly. Her stomach flipped, and she searched for another topic to keep her mind occupied.

“Do you know what kind of music they’ll have at the dance?”

Gendry’s face lit up. “Yeah, Calla actually asked me to sample some of it and add in a few of my own suggestions. Want to hear?”

Arya nodded, curious, and he disappeared for a moment, lost among the boxes near the back of the room. When he emerged, he was holding a small radio that he plugged in near the wall, setting it carefully on the table.

“Calla’s had this for ages,” he remarked as he popped open the disc player. “I don’t think I went more than a day without hearing the music on at some point.” 

When he hit play, the sounds of a piano filled the air, accompanied moments later by a violin. The notes swirled together, harmonizing easily, and Arya let the music wash over her, content. She was thinking to tell Gendry what a good choice it was when she was enfolded in his arms, and she opened her eyes in surprise.

He smiled down at her softly, his arms still clasped about her waist, and she hesitantly put her hands on his shoulders, feeling that this was somehow different. Gendry took a hesitant step, and she followed, moving with him. And though his ears were red and she laughed softly, it felt right enough that Arya didn’t fight it when her head rested against his chest. They swayed softly, arms wrapped around each other, and Arya wondered if this was what Sansa meant when she said she’d know. 

The thought scared and thrilled her all at once, and she held him a little tighter.

“Is this too cheesy?” He whispered.

“Maybe,” she murmured back. “But I don’t mind.”

She felt his smile against her hair and settled further against him. The song ended and another began, and still Calla didn’t return, and neither of them made to move. Only after voices in the hallway got closer did they reluctantly part, though Gendry kept his arms around her, his blue eyes serious.

“I love you,” he whispered, and Arya felt the rest of the room fade into the background as she stared back into his honest blue eyes. 

“What?”

“I love you, Arya,” he repeated, and his voice was stronger this time. 

Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might jump right out of her chest.

“Are you sure?” 

His eyes crinkled as he laughed, pressing his forehead to hers. “I’m sure,” he replied warmly.

Then his expression sobered. “Please don’t run.”

“Do you see my feet moving?” 

“Arya, please.”

She leaned up to press her mouth to his before burying her face in his neck. “I’m right here,” she whispered. After a moment, she added, “I can’t promise I’ll say it back.”

Gendry nodded against her. “I know. But … I needed you to know.”

“I’m glad you told me,” Arya said, and she meant it. Even though it scared the hell out of her, it also made her feel other things - warm, wonderful, crazy things that she wasn’t entirely ready for.

But he was Gendry, and he simply held her, letting her come to terms with it. She had promised him in the beginning that she wouldn’t run, and she would keep her word. Gendry almost never asked anything of her, but this – this one thing, she could do for him.


	38. Lommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fyi - this is Gendry's backstory. although the bulk of it is told in this chapter, more will unfold over the next two chapters from Arya's POV also, so if there are still questions hopefully they will be answered in the next few sections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments on the last chapter :)  
> So I've been working on this chapter a long time, and I have to admit I'm quite exhausted by it. But I really hope it lives up to your expectations.

Arya picked up her phone on the second ring, not bothering to check the caller. “Hello?”

“Hey you,” Gendry’s voice came softly through the speaker. Though his greeting was the same as always, something in his voice made her close her book and sit up.

“Hi.” 

“Are you busy?”

“Not at all.”

“Will you come somewhere with me?” His voice was more uncertain than she’d ever heard it.

“Of course,” she replied softly.

“I’ll be by in a few minutes.” 

Arya stared at her phone long after he’d hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the soft knock, she grabbed a sweater and headed downstairs. When she opened the door, Gendry smiled shakily at her and held out his hand. She grasped it without question, letting him take the lead. 

They walked down the street in the opposite direction of Mott’s, following the path’s twists and turns off campus. Gendry was quiet the entire time, and Arya simply tightened her grip on his fingers. Eventually, a few stores and small buildings came into view, and she realized they’d come into town. She turned to him, about to ask a question, when she noticed the faraway look in his eyes. So she bit her lip and kept silent, not wanting to interrupt his thoughts. 

Suddenly, he stopped moving, and she turned to see where they were. The building was closed, but the sign overhead read “Boys and Girls Club.”

“Calla stuck me in here when I was younger,” Gendry’s voice startled her. “It was an afterschool thing, for kids whose parents worked and couldn’t always pick them up right away. ‘To build character,’” he added with a slight grin, and Arya knew he was quoting Calla. “There were also older kids who mentored us, or just became our good friends. I decided to do the same when I started uni.”

“You know how Jon told you I was helping a friend all those years ago?” She nodded. “His name was Lommy. He used to call me a bull. Said I was the most stubborn, thick-headed old man he’d ever known.” A small grin crossed his face, and Arya felt her mouth turn up in reply. “That was how our first meeting ended.”

“He was a troublemaker, always dragging Hot Pie into scrapes.” Now Gendry’s blue eyes met hers. “That’s how I met Hot Pie, for true,” he said apologetically. “Though, the kid can really cook,” he added, and Arya smiled. 

“Anyways. I was assigned to Lommy, to be his ‘Big Brother’ as they called it. We didn’t get on, not for the longest time, and I was sure it would never work out.”

“But you became friends anyways?”

“Something like that. One day, I got there early and saw some of the other kids ragging on him. I’ve always hated bullies … so I didn’t really think, just reacted and went over, acting like we were best mates.” He gave her a knowing grin. “I guess I scared them off. From then, we … we didn’t exactly get along, but we weren’t completely at odds, either.”

Arya nodded in understanding. It sounded like something Gendry would have done.

Then he tugged on her hand in silence, and they were walking again. A small basketball court came into view, and Gendry stopped outside, leaning against the fence. 

“This is where I first met Joffrey Baratheon.”

Arya’s stomach dropped.

He glanced at her. “People talk. You know that well enough. Everyone knows Joffrey isn’t who he pretends to be. But nobody ever says it to his face.” Gendry sighed. “No one but Lommy.”

“We were having a game … which is was ridiculous because at the time he was, well, your size.” Gendry’s grin was brief but genuine, and Arya couldn’t help it when her own mouth twitched.

Then his face clouded again, and she knew she would hate what was coming next.

“Joff and his band drove by on some joyride. Bent up Lommy’s bike real good, just laughing it up. Lommy, he gave it right back, telling ‘Joffrey Lannister’ to come take him like a real man.” Gendry shook his head. “Their car stopped and they came at us. Not the little prick, of course. He’s all words, nothing else. His thugs do the rest.” 

“That they do,” Arya whispered, thinking of her father. She didn’t want to ask, but she had to. “Then what?”

“I got in their way, tried to get Lommy to leave. He wouldn’t. Joff’s idiot friend made some shit comment about how _I_ looked more like his dad than he did.” His blue eyes were downcast. “To this day I wonder if things would have gone the way they did if that oaf had just kept his mouth shut.”

Arya swallowed. Wounding Joffrey’s ego, however satisfying, had never ended well for anyone.

“Anyways,” Gendry continued, “Joff decided to play games. Challenged me to a fight – said he’d leave if I’d just have a go. ‘A good cockfight,’ he called it. To prove who was the true bastard.” His voice dripped with disgust, and Arya felt nauseous. “I’d promised Calla I wouldn’t get into any scrapes, so I refused and told him to get lost. He just smirked at me, like he knew something I didn’t. I won’t ever forget that look. Then they left, and I thought that was the end of it.”

He abruptly pushed off the fence, walking again, and Arya followed. This time when they stopped, there was no real landmark in sight, just a long, sloping road lined by trees.

“The next night, Hot Pie rang me. I’ve never heard him so scared. It took me nearly ten minutes to get it out of him that Lommy was in the hospital.” Arya sucked in a breath. “I managed to see him briefly. Snuck in when Hot Pie distracted his parents. He looked …” Gendry shut his eyes tightly and Arya reached up to brush her hand along his cheek, eventually bringing his forehead down to hers. After a few moments, he continued hoarsely without opening his eyes. 

“His chart said something about a hit-and-run at Hollow Hill.” 

Arya’s breath escaped her in a gasp, but he went on.

“I went after them. I couldn’t think straight. I just wanted them to pay.”

He finally pulled away, rubbing a hand tiredly over his face, and Arya nearly told him to stop, hating how hard it was for him and hating herself more for wanting to hear it all.

“They were still here, laughing and drinking. I just set on one of the guys. I didn’t care who it was … just kept hitting until I realized he wasn’t moving.”

Gendry looked at her, his blue eyes filled with anger. “Then I just kept going, took on the next bloke. There was a beer bottle on the ground … I just wanted something sharp. I should have stopped there, but Joffrey … he just wouldn’t stop smirking. I gave him a few bruises to remember me by until that bloody smile was gone, and told him ever came near me or my friends again, I’d end him.”

Arya nodded, trying to push down her own fury. Their hands still linked, Gendry pulled her back in the direction they’d come. 

“What happened then?” 

He looked off, shaking his head. “Dunno. I wandered for a while, just lost. Eventually Calla rang in a panic, and she and Jon found me at the courts.” Now his expression was sad, wondering. “I still can’t believe they stuck by me after all that. You know, Calla didn’t ask any questions. Just took me back and cleaned me up. Tucked me in like I was little again.”

“That sounds like Calla,” Arya said gently. His smile was sad and loving all at once, and he was silent for a long time. Arya squeezed his hand and this time she took the lead, maneuvering them through the town and back through campus to the willow tree.

Settling down underneath, she crawled as close to him as possible. “What about Lommy?”

“He’s better now, from what I hear. Now and then I get a postcard from him, or an email when he’s lucky enough to escape his parents.” Gendry looked down. “They moved away as soon as he was let out of the hospital. Can’t really blame them.” 

“But it wasn’t your fault!” Arya said angrily, and he let out a short, bitter laugh.

“You sound like Calla.” 

“Well, she’s right.”

Gendry shrugged. “Hot Pie still keeps in touch with him. And through him, I can, too.” He looked down at his tattoo, fingers tracing over the bull. “I got this done a couple days later.”

“A reminder,” Arya whispered, remembering his words.

“Yeah.”

“So how’d this get so twisted?” Even as she asked, she knew the answer.

His laugh was mirthless. “Someone let it slip to a reporter that her friend’s precious son had been viciously attacked. One picture of his black eye was all they needed. The media took care of it from there. It’s not like anyone could have defended me. Nobody saw anything except the outcome.”

Arya was outraged. “What about Lommy’s hospital records?” 

But Gendry was shaking his head already. “Nobody ever got that far. It’s all a game to these people, right? They have money and fear on their side. They can do as they please.”

It was sick, but his words rang true for both of them.

He let out a breath. “You know, sometimes I wonder if things might not have gotten so out of hand if I hadn’t gone after Joffrey himself. But … I don’t think I was strong enough to do that.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered,” Arya responded quietly, and he looked at her. “Joffrey and his family have a way of getting what they want.”

Then another thought hit her. “How did my dad get involved?”

“Just bad timing, really. They were visiting your brother. At the time, we were sharing an apartment.” Gendry gave her a small smile. “Jon’s a good guy. He defended me with his last breath, but … seeing me after that fight, I don’t think anyone would have believed him.” At her incredulous look, he added, “There was blood everywhere, Arya. Even with Jon and Calla … I think it was too much. Plus, Joffrey was the son of your father’s best friend ... they all thought he was a prick, yeah, but nothing more. Certainly nothing as bad as this.” 

“Good lot his bloody friendship did for him,” Arya muttered, angry with her family. 

“Hey,” Gendry nudged her. “They were only looking out for their own. Same as anyone would have done.”

“Still. My father should have known better than to judge.” She sighed. “He does now.”

“You have no idea what his words meant to me,” he said honestly, and she pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“I think we were all blinded by their lies, in the beginning,” she admitted after a moment, and he nodded in understanding. 

She wasn't sure how long they sat there in silence until something else nagged at her. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” she started, “but how were you able stay at uni?”

Now Gendry gave her a true smile. “By the grace of several very good people. Calla stuck her nose everywhere she could, and Davos and Professor Lannister pulled a lot of strings. I only just got off probation a few months ago.” 

“Professor Lannister?”

“Tyrion Lannister. Joffrey’s uncle. He likes him just as much as the rest of us.” 

“Wow.”

“Yeah. And his big brother is a cop … I think at one point he was involved too, or I’d have been behind bars a lot longer.” He let out a breath. “I still don’t know exactly how it was all worked out. Things were a blur for a while. I know they put a hell of a lot of faith in me, though, Davos especially.”

“Rightfully so,” Arya said firmly, and Gendry laid his head on her shoulder. His face was weary, and now she wrapped her arms around him, leaning back against the tree.

“Thank you for telling me,” she whispered after some time.

“Thank you for not leaving.”

“Stupid. Have you forgotten already? You’re stuck with me.”

"Love you," he murmured, and she pressed a kiss to his head, her hands threading softly through his hair. A small smile lingered on his face even after he drifted off to sleep, and Arya could only hold him closer.


	39. Trust

Arya came home late, exhausted from the day. She’d insisted on going back to Gendry’s at first, but he had declined, saying he was headed to the Mott’s to help out Calla. When he’d dropped her off, he was tired but considerably lighter, and she’d held him for a long time before finally letting go.

“Arya?” Jon’s voice came from the living room, and she changed direction. Her brother was lying on the couch, flipping through TV channels.

“Hey.” She perched on the armchair.

“You’re back late. Were you with Gendry?”

“I was. He’s going to the Mott’s for a day.” Arya paused, chewing her lip. “Jon, he told me what happened.”

He looked at her for a moment in surprise before his expression settled into something more satisfied. “About time.”

“I can’t believe it.” Arya couldn’t shake her anger. “Mum and Dad were idiots.”

“You’re telling me.” Though he scoffed, his voice was similarly irritated. Seeing her face, he patted the couch, and she immediately curled up next to him, feeling like a little girl again.

“I thought they were better than that,” she said quietly, and Jon put his arm around her with a sigh.

“You remember how things were at the time. Joffrey was the golden boy who could do no wrong. And dad was certain Robert wouldn’t lie to him about something so serious.”

“He was certain about a lot of things that turned out to be false,” she said bitterly, and Jon rested his chin atop her head briefly.

“I know.” His voice was soft in understanding.

She leaned against him, letting out another breath. “How did I not know about all of this?”

“You were in high school back home, Arya,” he said gently. “What would have been the point of bringing you into something like that?”

She knew he was right, but that didn’t mean she had to like it. “I hate that they keep getting away with these things.”

“I know.”

“How much does Sansa know?”

“Not much. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t want to hear anything having to do with Joff. Not that I blame her.”

Arya nodded. Jon waited patiently until she spoke again, her voice small. “How was he, when you found him?”

He was silent for a while, until she finally turned her head to look up at him. His gaze was lost, remembering. “There was a lot of blood. Some of it his, but mostly theirs. He wouldn’t let go of that damn broken bottle.” Finally his eyes met hers. “Did he tell you what happened to them?”

Arya shook her head.

“He broke their fingers. Every single one. One had internal bleeding, and the other won’t piss straight again.” His voice was heavy, but grim with the same satisfaction that Arya felt. “Joff had a broken nose at worst. Somehow he stopped before … before that went further.”

“Not that he deserved it.”

“No,” Jon murmured quietly. “That he didn’t.”

They were silent for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts, until Arya spoke again. “Do you know why he’s so ashamed of it? I mean, I understand not being proud of hurting someone else, but … it wasn’t his fault.” 

Jon nodded. “I know what you mean. But Gendry is a very proud guy. He was raised to have principles and stick to them. Joffrey made him break that, and I think it just gets to him.”

“Joffrey makes people do a lot of things they never thought they would,” Arya remarked harshly.

Her older brother looked impossibly tired. “I know.”

Arya sighed, braiding her hair absently.

After a few moments, Jon’s face brightened. “I’m glad he told you. He really trusts you now.” When she chewed her lip, he added, “Not that he didn’t trust you before. But for him, this is something else entirely.”

She nodded and gave him a sad smile in return. “He said he was glad I didn’t leave.”

“Sounds like something he would say.” He straightened, looking at her seriously. “But you stayed, and even if it was easy for you, it meant everything to him.”

Arya nodded, her throat tight, and Jon smiled. “I’m proud of you. I knew you could handle it.”

“I’m glad he told me,” she said quietly. “I want him to trust me.”

“He does,” her brother promised. “He absolutely does.”


	40. Why

They were back at the willow when Gendry felt her gaze on him. “You can ask, you know,” he said after a moment, not looking up from his laptop.

Arya jumped, startled, and then he looked up at her with a soft smile. “It’s alright,” he said again. “Ask.”

She snapped her book closed and leaned back against the tree trunk, studying him. “Why were you so hesitant to tell me the whole story?”

When he looked at her curiously, she amended, “I don’t mean that in a stupid way. What happened was unfairly cruel. But it wasn’t your fault.”

He looked away for a moment, then sighed and also settled back, his shoulder bumping hers. 

“That’s the thing,” he said quietly. “I may not have started it, but I finished it. And I don’t know how to feel about that.”

“You were helping a friend-“ she began, but he cut her off with a shake of his head.

“No, Arya. Helping a friend would have been going to the cops, or a professor, or hell, even Calla, before doing what I did.”

“Then why didn’t you?” At his disbelieving look, her face softened. “You knew they wouldn’t believe you.” 

“What proof did I have that it was really Joffrey and his friends who did that to Lommy? It was my word against his, and he would win, every time.

“It’s not all black and white for me,” he continued. “What happened that day … Joffrey brought me down to his level. He used the people I cared about and manipulated me into losing control, into becoming the brute that all the papers said I was … and for that I hate myself.”

He shrugged hopelessly. “The worst part is, if I could go back, I don’t know if I’d do anything differently.”

Arya’s expression was filled with painful understanding, but thankfully, he noted, no pity. 

“You asked me why your parents didn’t trust me. Who could trust a guy who just beat two kids nearly to death? It was my word against what they were seeing.”

“Your word should have meant more to them,” she insisted stubbornly, and he traced her cheek gently with a finger. 

“You’re too good to me,” he murmured, and Arya shook her head, crawling into his lap and pressing her mouth to his. Her arms twined around his neck as she kissed him deeply, seemingly trying to tell him a hundred things with only her lips and tongue. He kissed her back soundly, his hands tangling in her hair as he held her close.

When she finally pulled back, it was only to trail her hands along his face tenderly, and his eyes closed at her soft touch.

“If there’s one thing that prick and his family are good at, it’s manipulating people.” Her voice was quiet, but he could hear the anger beneath. Her fingertips caressed his cheek, along his jaw, back up to his eyes, which were still shut. 

“Don’t ever feel like you have to explain yourself to me,” she requested, and now he met her stern gaze. “As far as I’m concerned, there were only two good people in all of this, and that’s you and Lommy.”

He closed his eyes again, feeling a tear slip out despite his best efforts, and felt her lips brush gently against his cheek. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him close, and he pressed his face against her shoulder, letting himself go as Arya cradled him under the shade of the willow.


	41. Ramp

The last of the winter snows were melting in the glaring sunlight as Arya walked back from class. She still had her fingers crossed for a surprise spring snow shower, but all signs pointed to a warm-up, and it made her grumble. As the house came in view, she heard the sound of hammering and quickened her pace, her mood instantly lifting. 

Sure enough, as she rounded back through the open gate, Arya was met with the sight of Gendry on the ground, his toolbox nearby as Jon sat next to him.

Both looked up at her footsteps, and she grinned. “You cannot seem to stop fixing things, can you?” 

His answering smile was equal parts sheepish and wicked, but it was Jon who spoke. “Actually, this time it’s my fault. I asked him to install a ramp back here.”

“A ramp? But why …” Arya trailed off, a smile breaking out on her face. “Bran’s coming?”

He nodded, his happy expression mirroring her own. “Ever since you told him about uni, he’s been clamoring to see it. Sansa convinced mum to bring him down for a weekend.”

Arya glanced at Gendry, who was steadily hammering away. Jon didn’t miss her look. “It’ll be alright,” he said gently, and she dropped down on the ground on the other side of Gendry. He looked up at her with a small smile when she nudged his leg.

“I’m okay, Arya,” he said quietly, and after studying him for a moment, she nodded. 

“Thank you,” she said. “For doing this.”

Gendry smiled warmly. “Of course.” Then he winked. “Jon and I had to build a ramp for Calla once. Remember that?” He directed the last part at Jon, who groaned and put his head in his hands.

“No way,” Arya grinned. “She made Jon help?”

Gendry nodded again, now chuckling. “One year they were holding a charity fashion show of some sort at the inn and needed a ramp installed. Of course, Calla enlisted me and Tobho. I dragged Jon into it, as well.”

“Which I will never forgive you for,” Jon replied, and Arya laughed.

Teasingly, she added, “How bad were the bruises?” 

“He nearly hammered his own finger before Tobho took the thing away,” Gendry said, grinning as Jon shoved him.

“It wasn’t that bad. After a while I got the hang of it.”

“This is true,” Gendry admitted. “It was certainly faster with all three of us there.”

“I’m not surprised. That place is huge.”

Jon was grinning. “I heard Calla put you to work a few weeks ago.”

“She did. It was good, though. I needed it.”

“She’s good like that,” Jon murmured, and Arya nodded in agreement, stealing a glance at Gendry, who had a small smile lingering on his face.

Though she hated to change the topic, Arya had to ask. “So where are they going to stay, when they visit?”

Jon’s face lit up. “Actually, Sansa and I had an idea about that. Remember how when we were little we’d all camp out in the living room, on that one small mattress?” At Arya’s nod, he continued. “We were thinking, if we move around the sofa and chairs, we could probably make enough room for everyone.”

“But where would we get the mattress?”

“Marg has a futon. We could just take the mattress for a night, and add our own pillows and blankets. We have tons.”

Arya grinned in delight. “That sounds wonderful. I think Bran will like that.”

They chatted for a while longer about school before Arya realized she didn’t hear the constant noise of the hammer anymore. Looking down, she clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laugh, and Jon merely grinned, shaking his head.

Gendry was fast asleep on the grass, his face peaceful for once, the hammer still grasped tightly in his hand. Forgetting about her brother, Arya leaned over to brush his hair back from his forehead. Not for the first time, she thought how untroubled Gendry’s face was when he slept, making him look younger than she was used to. As she was about to pull away, he caught her hand, mumbling her name in his sleep, and she left her hand in his. 

Looking up, she reddened at Jon’s raised eyebrow, then stuck her tongue out again in defiance. He grinned, but only said, “You’ve got it bad, little sister.”

Arya felt a smile pull at her own face. She really did have it bad. But the thought didn’t scare her as much as it once did


	42. Visit

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come along?” Calla asked for the third time.

Gendry smiled and finished adjusting his backpack. He squeezed her hand. “I’ll be fine.”

She huffed and laid her head against his shoulder. “Alright. But I swear if you come back looking even the slightest bit ruffled-“ She held up a warning finger, and he wrapped her in a hug.

“Love you too, Calla.” He kissed her cheek and headed out the door, waving one more time.

He had to admit he was nervous as hell about today, but he didn’t need Calla riling up Catelyn Stark any further. His presence alone would accomplish that quite well. Still, Arya had asked him to come by to meet her little brother, and as usual, he’d been unable to refuse. 

As he approached, he saw an extra car now sat on the curb on the side of the house, nearest the ramp he’d put in. He was glad to see it still standing.

Knocking on the front door, Gendry waited hesitantly, hands shoved in his pockets. Then Arya was swinging the door open, placing a kiss on his cheek with a soft “thank you” in his ear before pulling him inside. She kept her hand linked with his as they entered the living room, which now held only the arm chair and the mattress from Margaery’s futon. Jon and Sansa waved hello, sitting on either side of their mum. Ygritte greeted him from the kitchen, and he waved before Arya led him over to her little brother.

He was sitting calmly in the wheelchair, smiling softly at his family’s antics until Arya approached. His young, wise gaze turned to Gendry.

“Bran, this is my ... boyfriend, Gendry,” Arya said, not looking at him. He was warmed by the shyness in her voice, but tucked it away for later. “Gendry, my little brother Bran.”

He held out his hand, pleased when Bran shook it firmly. “Nice to meet you, finally.”

“Likewise,” Gendry replied. “Though I’m sorry it’s under these circumstances.”

“Don’t be,” Bran grinned. “I’ve been begging to visit for months now.”

Gendry grinned back. “So I ‘ve heard. What do you think so far?”

Bran looked around in mock thought. “It could use some snow.”

Gendry chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Arya. “Yep, definitely your brother,” he nudged her, and she smiled proudly.

Then a throat was cleared softly behind him, and Gendry turned to meet the shrewd gaze of Catelyn Stark.

“Mrs. Stark. I … “ he searched for something that wouldn’t be a lie. “I hope your trip was pleasant.”

Arya’s mother nodded, her sharp eyes not missing a thing, including his and Arya’s joined hands, before returning to his face. 

“Jon tells me you put in the ramp behind the house,” she said instead. “For Bran?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Her eyes softened almost imperceptibly, and he wondered if he’d imagined it. “Thank you. It was a good thing to do.”

He couldn’t help it. His mouth dropped slightly, and he was left without any words. Then Sansa piped up behind him, “He also fixed our roof. The pail’s gone in the kitchen, didn’t you see?”

“And our vacuum,” Arya said softly, and he wondered if she’d meant for anyone else but him to hear that part.

Then Bran, bless the boy, saved him from further embarrassment. “Are you studying construction? Arya mentioned architecture before.” 

He nodded, turning to him. “I’m more interested in how something is built, but my step-dad made sure I understood how to actually fix things, as well. So I wouldn’t have to count on others all the time.” 

“So do you look at a lot of old buildings and stuff?” Bran was suddenly curious, and Arya grinned.

“Did I mention Bran is a history buff? He’s our wise young man.” 

Gendry lowered his bag and sat on the mattress, pulling out one of his books. As he flipped through the pages, showing Bran what he was learning, he forgot about the rest of the room, wrapped up in sharing his ideas.

After a while, he glanced around to see Catelyn and Sansa in the kitchen, while Arya and Ygritte kicked Jon’s ass at video games. Arya saw him watching and gave him a bright smile.

Gendry returned her grin before turning back to Bran, who watched him knowingly but kept his mouth shut. Gendry studied the young boy. He kept up the ruse well enough around his family, to the point that they stopped throwing worried glances his way every few seconds. But now and then the weariness slipped through, and Gendry felt sympathy that someone so young had to know this pain. 

The words tumbled out before he could call them back.

“Want some fresh air? We can go for a stroll around the block, if you like.” 

Bran’s eyes lit up. “Really? You don’t mind?”

Gendry shook his head, and Bran called over to his mum. He saw the hesitation on her face and was about to ask Arya to come along when Jon stood up. “I’m losing horribly. I’ll go, too, come on.” 

Jon headed for the back door, and Bran looked at him expectantly.

“Oh.” Gendry gestured to the chair. “Do you need me to … ?”

“I’m just surprised you didn’t already take over,” the younger boy replied. “Most people don’t give it a second thought.”

“I figured you can do that much by yourself.”

“Yeah. I can,” Bran replied a bit defiantly, and Gendry grinned.

“Lead the way, then.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Gendry returned to the house with Jon and Bran, Sansa met them at the door. Even without her worried gaze, the barely lowered voices coming from inside told him things weren’t right.

So he was surprised when Sansa moved aside, nodding towards the stairwell. “You can listen easily from there. I’ll break it up in a few minutes, but you deserve to hear this.”

He stood on the porch staring at her until she raised her eyebrows. “Well?” She motioned inside, and he snapped out of it, doing his best to slip inside and up the stairs silently. Seated on a higher step, he pressed an ear to the railing as Sansa closed the door quietly behind him, the three siblings preferring to wait out on the porch.

“You don’t get to decide who I can and cannot date,” Arya’s stubborn voice came from the kitchen.

Catelyn sighed heavily. “If you knew what he’d done-“

“I do know,” Arya interrupted, and Gendry felt his mouth twitch grimly in the silence that followed.

“Who told you?”

“He did, of course.” 

He could practically see her in his mind – arms crossed, foot tapping on the floor as she twisted her fingers around her braid.

“He told me everything, mum. Everything that you and dad wouldn’t listen to.” 

“So you know that he’s not safe, then.” 

“Please.” Arya’s laugh was harsh. “Don’t talk to me about safe. Not after what happened to dad.”

“That was different-“ 

“In what way? He was manipulated, outplayed, and duped. The situation isn’t a far cry from Gendry’s.”

“Your father did not nearly beat two boys within inches of their life,” Catelyn responded evenly.

“Sometimes I wish he would have,” came Arya’s soft reply.

Both women were silent for what seemed like ages, and Gendry pressed his hands together in tired acceptance that the Stark matriarch would always have her reservations. 

Arya seemed to have come to the same conclusion. “We’re not going to agree on this, are we?”

When she got no reply, she sighed in frustration but somehow kept her voice even. “I won’t hide him from you or anyone else. He’s my … my Gendry,” her voice dipped, and he wished he could see her face. “I love you and Robb. But you’re not here anymore, and this is my life now. Mine. And I won’t waste it. Dad made me promise I wouldn’t, and I intend to keep my word.” 

It might have been a low blow, bringing her father into it, but this time Gendry figured she had a damn good reason for doing so. He knew as well as they did that this wouldn’t be the last time Arya and her mother fought over this. But, for the moment, they dropped it. Less than a minute later, Jon burst in loudly with Sansa and Bran in tow. 

Gendry sprang up, trying to get down the stairs and act like he’d come in with them. When they entered the living room, Catelyn was cleaning up quietly with no hint as to what had happened. Sansa and Bran went to her as Gendry headed into the kitchen. Arya had one knee perched on the high counter and one leg on a chair as she put dishes back into the cupboard.

Hearing his approach, she turned and gave him a quick smile. “Hey, good timing. Could you hand me those?” She pointed at the dishwasher, where more clean plates and cups were resting.

Gendry gave her the items without comment, not surprised when she asked how Bran was doing. He let her direct the conversation, falling into their easy rhythm until she was done with her task. When she looked down, he pushed away the chair and wrapped his arms around her waist, lowering her gently off the counter. He couldn’t resist giving her a tight hug, and though she laughed, she held him close.

After a moment, Arya pulled back to see his face. “What was that for?”

“Do I need a reason to hug my girlfriend?” Gendry teased back, knowing it was what she needed. Still, he couldn’t resist adding, “I love you,” just to see her turn scarlet.

And though she opened her mouth for a moment, trying to form the words, he leaned down to kiss her instead, feeling her press against him as her mouth opened under his. After what he’d just heard, he didn’t need her to say the words right away. Knowing that she thought of him as hers and only hers was just as good of a feeling.


	43. Tough

In the midst of his sleep, Gendry barely registered the sound of his door opening. It was only when her soft, warm body slipped under the covers next to him that he opened his eyes groggily, met with an amused grey gaze.

“Arya?” 

Her arms slipped around his waist and she grinned at his sleepy confusion. “Go back to sleep, stupid,” she whispered, settling against his chest, and he decided even this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He smacked his alarm automatically when it went off, pulling back to curl himself further around Arya’s small frame. Then it occurred to him what he was doing, and he cracked an eye open. Her brown hair was splayed against the pillow as she slept, her breaths rising and falling slowly. He brushed her cheek wonderingly, and she shifted against him. When his hand trailed down her side, skimming against the soft skin under her shirt, Arya stretched and sighed his name, and the sound shot through his body. 

Gendry continued to toy with her, his fingers teasingly exploring her body until she opened her eyes groggily, smiling. “Do you ever get to the point?” She asked sleepily, and he chuckled.

“Good morning to you, too.” He kissed her slowly, smiling again at her pout when he pulled away too soon. “I thought I was dreaming when you came in last night.”

“I hope it was a good dream,” Arya pushed against his hand, impatient, and he bit back a laugh.

“How’d you get in?”

“Stole Jon’s emergency key,” she grinned. “I was going to surprise you, but you were already fast asleep. And only at 11 o’clock, at that.”

He shrugged, sheepish. “It was a long weekend.”

Arya’s grey eyes softened in understanding. “You were wonderful on Saturday. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Did Bran enjoy himself?”

Her face lit up. “He really did. I think he quite took to you, actually.”

“It’s mutual.” Gendry paused. “How’s your mum?”

“Exhausted. I think it’s really taken a toll on her,” Arya replied quietly, and he heard the worry in her voice.

“She’s a strong woman,” he assured her. “This is by no means normal, but she’s tough. Like the rest of her family.”

Arya smiled. “I think it was good for her to see Bran happy. Good for all of us, really.”

Gendry nodded, then decided to try his luck. “Did she give you a hard time about me?”

“No worse than I expected.” She shrugged. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.” 

When he couldn’t entirely wipe the concern off his face, Arya smiled and brushed her hand along his cheek softly. “Stop worrying. We’re a tough group, remember?”

She leaned again, drawing his bottom lip between her teeth until he groaned and pressed her to him. When his hand wandered further up to graze the underside of her breast, a soft moan escaped her parted lips, and he grinned. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him on top of her as she arched into his touch.

He let go of her mouth to trail down her neck, slowly lowering himself down her body as she writhed under him.

“What time’s your first class?” She gasped out the question.

“Eleven,” he replied in between kisses to her hip. “Yours?”

“Ten.” 

Gendry raised his head to glance at the clock. “Three hours. What could we possibly do with three whole hours?” He went back to kissing her skin, pushing clothes out of the way until she was bare to him.

“Not three. Two,” she said breathlessly, even as her hands gripped his hair. “I have to go home. Change. And-“ she cut off with a cry as his mouth landed on her clit, sucking relentlessly.

He dipped a finger inside her, lifting his mouth only to counter, “Two and a half,” before his tongue eagerly invaded her sweetness.


	44. Joy

She found herself back in Acorn Hall (she could never think of it as anything else now) a few weeks later, helping Gendry and Calla set up for yet another event. It was a spring evening, and the place was mostly empty save for staff, all the guests having gone out to enjoy the weather.

“Don’t people understand it is no longer winter?” Calla grumbled.

“It wasn’t even a real winter,” Arya called from her perch on the windowsill. “Only one snow shower. That’s it.” She didn’t have to look down to feel Gendry’s gaze on her.

“Acorn Hall does have a ring to it,” He toyed absently with her braid as she reached up to hang the navy streamer. “Maybe you should consider renaming the place permanently.”

“Hmmpfh.” Calla’s huff made Arya laugh as she hopped down. 

“What’s next?” She asked.

“More bags in the car. They want …” Calla consulted her list and made a face. “Blue and white ribbons, and flowers for the table settings. Which we have none of.” 

She looked up helplessly. “Arya, would you mind keeping an eye on things here for a few minutes? Tobho’s right outside if you need him.”

Arya smiled. “Of course.” 

Calla crooked a finger at Gendry. “Come on, you. Let’s go.”

His sigh was exaggerated and drawn out. “Yes, ma’am.” She stuck her tongue out, making Arya laugh again, and disappeared out the door.

“I guess I’ve been summoned.” Gendry turned to her, pecking her on the cheek. “See you in a bit. Love you.” 

He’d already turned his back when she whispered, “Love you, too.”

He stilled. 

After a moment, he turned, his blue eyes wide with wonder. “Did I imagine that?”

Arya shook her head, grinning, and put her arms around his neck. “I love you, stupid,” she said again, and Gendry’s face lit up brighter than a summer sun. He lifted her up off her feet, kissing her soundly as his arms held her tight. After a moment, he buried his face in her neck, simply holding her to him. When finally she did pull back to see his face, Arya couldn’t help but marvel at how bright his eyes had become. 

“You sure?” His voice was teasing.

“Idiot,” she replied, and kissed him again.

When the car horn honked, they broke apart suddenly, and Arya laughed as he put her down with a groan. 

“Now that’s just cruel,” he sighed, “telling me something like that right before I have to spend an hour with my mother.” 

She grinned up at him. “Well I can’t make it too easy for you, now can I?” She nipped at his lip. “That’s why you love me.”

“Yes,” Gendry kissed her long and slow, and Arya felt it all the way to her toes. When he finally relinquished her mouth, he said, “That’s why I love you.”

“Now who’s cruel?” Arya replied breathlessly, and he chuckled, reluctantly pulling back as the horn honked again.

“See you soon.” He tweaked her nose before leaving, practically bouncing on his feet, and Arya couldn’t stop her foolish smile as she watched him go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was adjusting one of the frames when they returned. A gust of cold air blew in as the door opened, and she pulled Gendry’s hoodie closer around her as she climbed down the ladder. 

“You.” Calla shook a finger at her, and she froze, not seeing Gendry’s wide grin. 

“Me?”

“I don’t know what you’ve done to my son,” Calla began, before her face broke out in a smile. “But I like it.”

Gendry burst into laughter behind her as Arya’s cheeks reddened. “Thank you for scaring my girlfriend half to death, Calla. Your work is done for the day.”

His voice was full of unbridled joy, and Arya felt spectacularly proud to be the cause of it. Calla set her hands on her hips. “Now if only I could find my own crazy person. Old man, where are you?” She called, heading back outside, and Arya faintly heard Tobho grunt in reply.

Gendry crossed the room, smile still firmly in place. “You’ve had me grinning like a fool for over an hour,” he accused.

“Good,” she replied simply, and he gathered her into his arms. 

“I love you.” His voice was low and tender, and she closed her eyes, momentarily overcome. At the soft touch of his fingers against her cheek, she met his gaze again steadily.

“I love you, too.” She grinned at the effect her words had, leaning up to kiss him and moaning softly as his tongue invaded her mouth. In retaliation, she pressed up against him, smugly noting his intake of breath. Then his hands were running along her waist and she gasped in laughter as he tickled her relentlessly. His touch went from teasing to insistent, and Arya’s laughter caught on a sigh. This time when he captured her lips, the kiss was hot and powerful and deep. He crushed her to him so tightly Arya felt as if they could join into one being, they were gripping each other that hard.

Then Tobho’s disgruntled voice sounded from outside, startling her into pulling away. Gendry didn’t seem to hear or care, simply moving his mouth lower on her skin. She half-heartedly pushed at him, until Calla’s heels sounded on the steps and then they both shoved apart quickly, Arya turning her back to get a grip on herself.

“People are useless,” Calla announced as she walked in.

“What happened?” Arya couldn’t figure out how Gendry’s voice came out steady.

“Caterers. I swear, I hate weddings. And it’s not even mine!” She threw up her hands in a huff as Gendry failed to hold back his laughter.

Arya grinned to herself, standing on the step stool and pretending to arrange the decorations again. 

“I need to go take care of this. Can you two please … ?” Calla’s hands fluttered helplessly at the room.

“Go,” Gendry told her gently. “Just give me the keys. We’ll lock up before we leave.” 

She smiled gratefully, fumbling her purse and tossing him a keyring. Blowing a kiss in thanks at Arya, she and Tobho left out the door, closing it behind them.

Arya was unable to stifle her giggle, leaning her head against the wall, and Gendry turned, his grin wolfish. “I’m not done with you yet.”

She shivered at his low voice, her body reacting instantly to his words. Clambering down from the stool, she held her hands out as he moved towards her. “We’re in public,” she protested, trying not to laugh.

He didn’t stop moving, his grin only widening. “I don’t see anyone else here.”

Arya backed up until her legs hit a table, and then the laugh escaped her, loud and bright in the empty hall. Moments later Gendry was reaching for her, his hands winding into her hair as their mouths collided furiously. Arya poured every part of herself into the kiss, clutching him tightly.

Then his hands were blindly tugging at her jeans, refusing to remove his mouth from hers. When they were finally off, his warm hands cupped her bare bottom and lifted her onto the table. She jumped as her skin made contact with the cool surface, blushing when he stopped with a questioning look. 

“It’s cold,” she said sheepishly.

Gendry’s whole body shook with the laugh as he pressed his forehead to hers. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. You’re warm,” Arya pulled him closer, her lips finding his instantly. Her hands trailed down his body to fumble with his belt, unlatching it and then stalling on a breath when he sank two fingers into her warmth. Though her hips jerked against his hand, she was impatiently shoving down his pants and boxers moments later, crossing her ankles behind his thighs to pull him close.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, her back arching when he pushed into her slowly. Her muscles clenched, pulling him in as far as possible, and his head dropped onto her shoulder, his stubble grazing her overheated skin. Drawing out slowly, he crashed back into her, and they rocked together recklessly, their hips pushing and pulling, giving and taking.

And though it was wild and frenzied in some ways, it was also silly and crazy and utterly loving in others. When the table shook, Arya laughed in the midst of it all, feeling Gendry’s lips curve into a smile against her own. His hands and mouth steadily mapped out promises against her skin, and when his blue eyes met hers again, Arya was lost. 

“I love you,” she told him, knowing she’d never tire of how his whole face lit up at the words. 

“And I love you,” he whispered back, and her blood lit up like wildfire in her veins. 

He claimed her mouth as she peaked, swallowing her cries and pushing his tongue into her mouth as he followed moments later. She kept her legs clamped around him, leaning against his chest to get her breath back, feeling his own heartbeat racing under her hands. 

After a few minutes, Gendry spoke weakly. “We really should move.”

Arya hummed in disagreement against his shoulder, not budging, and he chuckled. Picking her up on unsteady legs, he moved them both to the floor, settling her in his lap. By some measure of luck, they were tucked in the back corner of the hall, and Arya curled against him, content to stay there.

Gendry reached around her, pulling a blanket over them. “Remind me to tell Calla I want to keep this,” he grinned. 

Arya flushed. 

Then he added, “The table, too,” and his laughter filled the hall as she hit him repeatedly. 

He caught her fists easily, fitting his mouth to hers and pushing her onto her back. The breath left her in a rush as she felt the hard floor under her, and when Gendry grinned at her wickedly, Arya knew she was done for. And she didn’t mind one bit.


	45. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to all you lovely people who've been following this story! it was my first multi-chapter attempt, so all your support was very encouraging and uplifting :) <3

They went back to the beach near the end of the semester, before finals could creep in to ruin their days entirely.

Spring was in full bloom, and Gendry knew Arya was already missing winter. So he’d quietly mentioned to Sansa one day that maybe they should all take another trip, before the summer vacation began, and she happily obliged and made plans. Most of the day was spent lazing about in the sun, with everyone recovering from the latest round of exams and school work. He was perfectly content to lie in Arya’s lap the entire time, enjoying the random brush of her fingers along his forehead. 

This time, she’d driven with him on the way down, and though it was a small thing, it still made him very happy. As she often did, Arya had given him no warning. She was simply waiting outside his apartment with a secret grin on her face, giving him no choice but to kiss the daylights out of her. 

Gendry didn’t know it was possible to love another person this much, but he did. And knowing that she, by some miracle, felt the same, made it even more surreal. He still said the words to her without expecting anything in return, but when the answer always came promptly with a smile or blush or sigh, he felt like he was on top of the world.

A few more weeks, though, and the term would be ending. He knew Arya would be going home for a time to be around the rest of her family. He was staying here, as he usually did, picking up a few classes during summer session and helping out the Motts. Jon and Sansa were staying behind too. Jon nearly always hung back during the break, but this time Sansa was staying as well – he suspected Margaery’s brother had more to do with that than she wanted people to know.

A hefty curse startled him out of his thoughts, and Gendry sat up to see Ygritte surfacing from the water as Jon laughed heartily. The calmness broken, Renly and Loras charged to their feet, taking off after Margaery. 

Belatedly realizing he shouldn’t have sat up, Gendry looked around with a grin to see Arya already scrambling back on the sand. Her eyes widened as he stood faster than expected, advancing with a grin.

As she heaved herself up, turning to go, Gendry caught her around the waist. ““Oh no you don’t, Stark,” he laughed as Arya yelped, trying to squirm out from under his hold. Instead of tightening his grip, he let his hands trail across her body gently, feeling her go slack in surprise. That moment was all he needed as he tossed her over his shoulder.

“Cheap shot,” Arya yelled, though her voice was slightly breathless. Gendry only laughed again, throwing them both under the waves.

When he came up shaking water from his eyes, he felt Jon repeatedly yanking him backwards and found himself facing Ygritte and Arya. He and Jon exchanged knowing, defeated looks as both girls bared their teeth in matching (and equally scary) grins.

“They never learn, do they?” Ygritte asked.

“No,” Arya agreed. “They really don’t.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gendry found the time passed quickly, too quickly, as they splashed around. Arya’s small, wet body was far more of a distraction than he’d expected, and she knew it, using it to her full advantage. 

When they finally dragged themselves onto the sand again, he went into his tent to change, only to feel Arya pressing against him from behind. At the light in her eyes and the devilish grin she wore, he was a goner.

They peeled each other’s clothes away swiftly, their bodies slipping wetly against each other until he finally slid inside her, and it was like coming home. Her tight, warm heat surrounded his cock, and he couldn’t stop himself from driving into her, his lips pressing half-formed apologies to her skin. Arya clutched at his back, her hips meeting his with equal eagerness as she struggled to stay silent. She tasted of salt and honey and coffee and Arya, making his head swim. When a soft cry escaped her, his mouth covered hers hotly until they both lost control. 

When they came down to earth again, Gendry vaguely registered Arya sitting up and looking around, the blanket falling to her waist. Unable to resist, he leaned up to press soft kisses along her spine, his tongue sneaking out to taste her yet again. She arched her back with a sigh, though her hands weakly attempted to push him away. Distracted by her bare skin, Gendry missed what she said, and now she pulled away completely.

When he tried to follow, Arya held out a scolding finger, her other hand pulling up her blanket. 

“Focus, Gendry.” She was fighting a smile. “I need spare clothes.” 

“Didn’t you bring any?”

“Yeah, but they’re over there.” She pointed. “In _my_ tent.” 

He grinned as the realization hit, gathering her into his arms despite her protests. “What a shame,” he murmured, kissing her softly. Her hands threaded into his hair, holding him against her with a soft moan as the blanket fell away again.

Then Sansa’s voice sounded loudly outside, telling everyone to hurry up or miss their dinner, and Arya pulled away with a laugh.

“Gendry. I need clothes,” she told him with a shove, and he grinned, his hand tugging her nipple one final time before he stood.

Her eyes followed him as he pulled on his own spare clothes. “You keep staring at me like that and I’ll never leave this tent, love,” Gendry commented, laughing when she blushed furiously and stuck out her tongue.

Pressing a kiss to her wet hair, he peeked outside to see who else had emerged. Thankfully, only Sansa was seated on the open sand. She said nothing, only raising a knowing eyebrow as he went into Arya’s tent and grabbed her clothes. With a face turned as red as her hair, Gendry hurried back to his own tent. 

“Your sister’s going to give you hell for this,” he told Arya, and she rolled her eyes.

“She doesn’t miss a thing.” She stood, dropping the blanket and pulling on items of clothing. His mouth went dry yet again, and he clenched his hands so he wouldn’t pull her back down with him. She noticed and grinned. “Behave.”

He held his hands up mockingly. “For now,” he winked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone had long retreated into their tents, full from dinner and happily tired from the day. Night had fallen quietly, casting its dark blanket over the water. Gendry was stretched out on the sand, Arya’s head in his lap. His fingers wove in and out of her long curls, and he delightedly noticed she seemed to have no intention of returning his sweater.

“So are you excited to see your family soon?” 

She shifted slightly to look up at him. “Hmm?”

“Your mum and brothers. You’ll be seeing them in a few weeks, right?”

“Oh. Right,” Arya toyed with the strings of the hoodie, not looking at him. Gendry waited, getting more curious by the moment, but she was silent.

“Arya,” he said softly, and now she sat up, turning so she was opposite him on the sand, her back to the water.

“I’m not going home,” she said quietly, and his breath caught as his heart hammered loudly in his chest. When he didn’t reply, simply contiuing to stare at her, she continued shyly. “I signed up for a few classes in summer session. I think I’m going to take a foreign language minor.” 

Gendry felt the joy bubble up inside of him, his mouth splitting into a wide grin. “So you’re staying?”

Arya crawled into his lap. “I’m staying, stupid,” she said with a smile, and he drew her close, pressing his face into her shoulder. Her arms surrounded him tightly, and they remained that way for a long time. 

When Arya finally pulled back, her grin had turned wicked. She wriggled on his lap, and he sucked in a ragged breath, unable to stop his hips from pushing up. “I hoped that would be your reaction,” she whispered, and her lips claimed his.

Gendry kissed her long and hard, knowing he’d never tire of doing so. When he pulled back, he scooped her up and made for the tent, chuckling at her muffled yelp as her she clung to him. She began pressing kisses everywhere she could reach, distracting him to no end, and he counted another miracle that they made it to the tent in one piece. As Arya grinned up at him, Gendry realized he couldn’t remember a time when he’d been this eager for summer to come around.

It was a nice feeling, finally having something to look forward to. 


End file.
